Destinos
by DCimaginegirl90
Summary: Existen personas que están destinadas a encontrarse.
1. Chapter 1

**DESTINO**

El karma, el destino, la vida, Dios, lo que sea, en realidad todo sucede por algo, incluso si crees en la explicaciones lógicas y con fundamentos científicos sabrás que hay hechos que se escapan de la explicación, y una prueba de eso es que hay personas que llegan a tu vida sin buscarlas, sin llamarlas, simplemente llegan para hacer todo un poco mas complicado y hermoso, te encuentras con esa personas varias veces sin planearlo, sin siquiera imaginar el motivo de porque sigue apareciendo cuando menos te lo esperas y es que así es la vida con sus momentos oscuros, pero también con momentos maravillosos e increíbles que te hacen replantearte ¿por que a mi? ¿que hice yo? sin duda en algún momento de nuestras vidas hemos sentido eso que cuando todo parece perfecto y que nada puede dañar tu felicidad sucede...el destino interviene y ahí es donde debes decidir...¿dejaras que el destino se encargue de arreglar todo en tu vida? o tal vez tu tomaras la iniciativa de hacer que todo mejore...

Quizás es cierto lo que dicen que nosotros hacemos de nuestra vida un cielo o un completo infierno, tenemos las opciones de hundirnos y esperar que todo siga su curso normal o de salir adelante y con un poco de ayuda de ese destino en el que tanto crees seguir con tu vida y poco a poco reconstruirte, poco a poco volver a sentir...volver a vivir.

**_Nueva York 30 de agosto de 2014_**

"Me llamo Rachel Berry y me encuentro en la estación de trenes esperando, simplemente esperando que llegue el momento de irme de esta ciudad que me trajo cosas buenas pero también momentos de mucho dolor, ha habido lágrimas y risas que quizás nunca pueda olvidar, mi tren sale en tres horas y no tengo nada más que hacer que sentarme a escribir a mi alrededor hay cuatro personas un anciano que mira al horizonte con sus brazos cruzados, parece preocupado o simplemente no tiene nada que hacer, una chica de unos 17 o 18 años, muy joven sentada en frente mío con una pequeña valija, puedo notar que ha llorado ya que sus ojos la delatan, mira al suelo y ha permanecido inmóvil desde que llegue, un hombre de casi unos 25 años supongo, viste de traje y corbata me ha mirado un par de veces mientras disfruta de su café, y también esta una mujer por su vestimenta puedo deducir que no le ha ido muy bien en la vida, toda desaliñada y con la mirada perdida me dicen que debería tener cuidado. Obviamente hay más personas que vienen y van pero estas cuatro personas me intrigan…quizás me estoy desviando de mi verdadero propósito de escribir, así soy algo despistada el punto de sentarme a escribir en estas horas que me quedan en esta ciudad es decir todo lo que siento, la verdad ni yo misma me entiendo por una parte quisiera odiarla por todo lo que me hizo, pero no puedo esa es mi rabia por más que le digo a todos que la odio y que ya la saque de mi vida no es cierto la verdad es que mi enojo duro un día un maldito día nada más y después vino la verdadera pesadilla extrañarla...necesitarla y claro seguir amándola a pesar de todo…creo que si se lo cuento a alguien todo lo que me sucedió no va a entender todo lo que sentí, por eso decidí escribirlo al menos es este tiempo en el que el reloj parece ir mas despacio que cualquier otro día, cuando era mucho mas joven solía escribir para dejar salir todo lo que sentía y no era capaz de decirle a nadie mas, pero como todo cambia yo también lo hice y deje a un lado mi gran pasión de escribir, a decir verdad no me quedaba mucho tiempo entre la Universidad, el trabajo de medio tiempo que había conseguido y pues el amor, nadie elije de quien enamorarse simplemente sucede y a mi paso así, yo siempre he creído en el destino en que todo esta escrito de una manera que al final del camino conseguirás lo que verdaderamente necesitas, he vivido siempre de esa manera confiando en que el destino se encargue de traerme lo que tiene que estar en mi vida, y también confió en que quite de mi camino eso que me hace mal, pero hace algunos meses pensé que finalmente había encontrado mi otra mitad, pero mirenme ahora en una estación de tren a punto de irme de la ciudad de mis sueños, y todo porque desperté del lindo sueño en el que había vivido por meses para chocarme con la maldita realidad"

El reloj marcaba las 3 de la tarde de un día cualquiera en Nueva York, Rachel se encontraba en la estación sentada escribiendo y escuchando música, la verdad no tenía a donde ir, ya no quería seguir escuchando los discursos de sus amigos ni mucho menos contándoles una y otra vez todo lo que había sucedido, simplemente quería seguir continuar con su vida, para ella no era huir de los problemas, sino darse un respiro para asimilar todo lo que le había sucedido

-Disculpe señorita me puedo sentar aquí – le decía un hombre de traje y corbata tratando de sonreír.

-Ehh pues no se, usted es libre de hacer lo que quiera - trato de no darle importancia al sujeto.

-Me llamo Brody Weston – le extendió la mano para saludarla

-Rachel Berry – lo miro por un momento y decidió estrechar su mano, era un hombre muy apuesto, sus ojos azules y su evidente cuidado personal lo hacían bastante atractivo

-He notado que ha estado aquí casi una hora y bueno, pensé en acercarme a conversar un momento, lamento si la interrumpí – se disculpaba amablemente - pero mi curiosidad siempre me gana.

-Un poco la verdad – se movió algo incomoda - la curiosidad no siempre es buena te puedes topar con cosas desagradables.

-Hey tranquila solo trato de ser amable nada mas – se defendió sonriéndole.

-Lo siento ando muy alterada últimamente – le decía mientras miraba el humo salir de su café.

-Está bien todos tenemos problemas…unos más que otros, pero siempre hay algo que nos impide llegar a la felicidad absoluta.

-Vaya pensé que eras el típico hombre de negocios con la mente cerrada

-Si eres un hombre de negocios como piensas que yo lo soy - y la miro sonriendole - deberías saber que para eso necesitas ser un visionario y abrir tu mente si quieres triunfar

-Bueno tienes razón, Brody – le sonrió y el hizo lo mismo – un gusto conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo entonces dime Rachel ¿Qué estas escribiendo?

-Nada importante solo me relaja hacerlo.

-Bueno, antes de cualquier cosa traeré más café, dime ¿cómo lo quieres?

-Doble con mucha azúcar – sonrió y se concentro nuevamente en su libreta – uno bien cargado necesito energía y lo único que mantiene despierta es el café…y gracias

-No hay de que mientras tanto continúa tu escritura.

"Bueno el tipo del traje se me acerco parece amable, aun no lo sé las experiencias que he tenido me llevan a ser desconfiada, así que por lo pronto solo diré que parece amable, quizás los aburro y la mayoría de ustedes quieren saber porque me voy de esta ciudad y es que debo comenzar por lo básico mi debilidad son las mujeres y vaya que gustan, no es que los hombres no me atraigan pero si me ponen a escoger me quedo con las chicas…así es la historia es muy larga pero bueno el punto es que he tenido tres novias formales y amores de una sola noche, y dentro de esa lista esta ella, la única persona que mi corazón cree haber amado…"

-Bueno ahí está tu café, tal y como lo pediste, ahora me contaras tu historia

-No sé a qué te refieres

-Todos tenemos una historia Rachel, por algo estamos aquí tanto tiempo antes que nuestro tren salga, soy observador y solo hay unas pocas personas acá en nuestra misma situación, así que por eso me acerque a preguntártelo

-Vaya que eres extraño – decía la morena mirándolo fijamente mientras él sonreía.

-Vamos te contare la mía

-Está bien, solo porque estoy intrigada.

-Bueno, como veras la vida parece que me sonríe, cuando uno ve a una persona con traje lo primero que piensa es que es alguien respetable, que tiene un trabajo estable y que le va bien, que puede darse el lujo de hacer lo que quiera

-Probablemente es el estereotipo que tiene la gente

-Exacto, la verdad es que estoy huyendo – miro la cara de sorpresa de la chica y sonrió – tranquila no soy un criminal simplemente que las circunstancias me obligan a huir de mis problemas.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, lo sé es algo inevitable a veces.

-Qué bueno que lo veas de esa manera, yo huyo de la hipocresía Rach, hay muchas personas que hablan a tus espaldas, que te ocultan su verdadera cara yo huyo de eso

"Bueno en pocos minutos me estaba dando cuenta de que Brody era un hombre complejo, pero quien no lo es, así que seguía intrigada, me dejo un momento a solas ya que tenía que atender una llamada y yo aprovecharé para contarles a donde me dirijo, bueno me destino es simple a la casa de uno de mis mejores amigos en el mundo su nombre Kurt Hummel, él ha estado en mi vida desde que puedo recordar y es la única persona en el mundo a la que le confiaría mi vida, cuando todo se vino abajo acá él fue el único que me entendió y no juzgo ninguna de mis acciones, así que pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer es ir a su casa pasar un tiempo con él, y así poder olvidar…"

-Bien ya sabes un poco de mi – llegaba Brody y se colocaba en frente mío – vamos cuéntame algo tuyo.

-No sé si sea adecuado confiar en ti

-Vamos corre ese riesgo…

-Yo también huyo, pero de la mentira puede que se le parezca a la hipocresía ¿verdad?

-Claro que si…quieres contarme más por favor

-El amor tiene un riesgo…

-Uy detente ya se para dónde va esta historia – suspiro – vaya el amor, por dios…ese sentimiento para más complicado y mira que te lo digo yo un hombre de negocios

-Ya deja de molestar – sonrió – a veces el amor no es nada complicado a mí se me hacía fácil todo era fácil con ella pero mírame estoy aquí a punto de huir del amor y de la mentira.

-Rach creo que me revelaste un secreto más ahí que es eso de "con ella"

-Bueno en algún momento se me iba a salir eso – lo miro directamente a los ojos sin titubear - así que bueno mi pareja era una mujer espero que no tengas complejos con eso

-No claro que no, todo bien sigue contándomelo

Un fuerte ruido los distrajo y rápidamente se levantaron y caminaron hacia donde habían escuchado aquel ruido, de inmediato se dieron cuenta de que eran una mujer y un pequeño niño que había roto una de las ventanas de la estación

-Matt – decía la mujer muy alterada – te dije que tuvieras cuidado

-Pero tuve cuidado, fue esa ventana la que se atravesó en mi camino – contestaba el pequeño tratando de defenderse

-Matt, que vamos a hacer, yo no tengo dinero…te dije que tuvieras cuidado – suspiro resignada

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – llegaba un guardia de seguridad

-Nada solo que bueno, se nos atravesó la ventana – trataba de explicar la chica bastante avergonzada mientras el pequeño le sonreía

-Ustedes me van a tener que acompañar

-¿Qué? No, claro – decía el pequeño – somos demasiado jóvenes para ir a la cárcel, además no traje mi cepillo de dientes y mi mama no me deja irme a dormir sin cepillarme los dientes y créame que se enojara sino lo hago, usted no la conoce, si es cariñosa pero…

-Perdone oficial a veces Matt no sabe cuándo callarse

-Disculpen que me meta así – aparecía la morena inmediatamente – dígame cuánto cuesta reparar los daños y arreglamos ahora mismo, Brody espérame un momento ya regreso – le decía al chico quien le sonreía y se alejaba.

-Bueno acompáñeme a la administración y usted señorita y el pequeño por favor también vengan conmigo

-Hey, tu pequeña morena no tienes por qué hacerlo no es tu asunto además tienes que dar dinero y nosotros no tenemos como pagarte y me queda lo justo y lo necesario para llegar a mi destino

-Entiendo pero déjame arreglar esto – sonrió – no digas nada de acuerdo luego hablamos

-Dios eres una loca psicópata de seguro quieres algo raro de nosotros y te aseguro que…

-Me llamo Rachel Berry – la interrumpió nuevamente – tengo 26 años, trabajo como abogada y el dinero por ahora no es mi mayor problema así que puedo ayudarte mucho gusto

-Me llamo Quinn Fabray, tengo 21 años estudio medicina pero trabajo en mis tiempos libres en una librería y el dinero suele ser un problema para mí.

-Bueno Quinn Fabray, un gusto conocerte

-Lo mismo digo…un gusto…

-Dios Quinn – le decía el niño – viste sus piernas esta preciosa creo que lo mejor es que es pequeña como yo y no habrá problema…

-Matt – comenzó a reír – deja de lanzarle halagos a la señorita, ademas no estas en edad de decir eso apenas tienes 10 años.

-No te preocupes - miraba al pequeño que habían quedado encantado con la belleza de la chica - vamos arreglemos esto - camino detrás del oficial y se detuvo un momento para mirarla- y Quinn los halagos no me incomodan siempre y cuando vengan de la persona correcta…

-Es muy bonita – susurraba – es mía

-¿Qué? No claro que no Matt – lo miraba sorprendida por la actitud del pequeño

-Debiste reclamarla primero, yo me quedo con la bella abogada…

-Eso ya lo veremos – sonreía – vamos de una vez…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pao Vargas gracias por siempre comentar y dejarme saber lo que piensas :) **_

_**faberrytana2000 y Kiky muchas gracias por comentar sigan haciendolo  
**_

_**actualizare seguido ya que estoy de vacaciones asi que disfruten denle una oportunidad a la historia y comenten nos le cuesta nada hacerlo.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: **

Quince minutos después de un breve interrogatorio Quinn y el pequeño Matt salían de la oficina, como nadie había resultado herido no fue necesario más papeleo solo cancelar la cantidad de dinero especificada para ese tipo de situaciones cosas de la cual Rachel se ocupó sin ningún problema

-Todo listo – decía la morena – ya está todo arreglado y no hay de qué preocuparse

-Muchas gracias mi tía Quinn nunca lo hubiera terminado de pagar

-Lo que mi encantador sobrino quiere decir es que mi situación es complicada como te lo dije pero bueno muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros

-No hay de que – sonrió – y bueno Matt aquí te dejo mi tarjeta por si necesitas algo más

-Dios mira te dije que conseguiría su número – sonreía muy emocionado mientras la rubia continuaba mirando a Rachel.

-Vaya muchas gracias…eres un ángel - miro la reacción de la morena e inmediatamente continuo hablando - bueno me refiero a que nos salvaste no se que habríamos hecho sin tu ayuda así que lo apreciamos mucho

-Nunca me habían dicho que era un ángel – la miraba muy sorprendida por aquel comentario

-Bueno siempre hay una primera vez Rach, y nosotros nos tenemos que ir nuestro tren ya va a salir espero que algún día nos encontremos nuevamente

-Espero que así sea hasta luego Matt

-Te aseguro que te llamare – le sonreía – nos vemos Rach

-Nos vemos y muchas gracias nuevamente - le decía la rubia mientras se alejaba junto al pequeño.

-Hey Quinn - camino hacia ella - un gusto de verdad me encanto conocerlos.

"Bueno quizás encontrarme con esa chica llamada Quinn no fue un desastre total pero hay algo que debo confesar tiene los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida puede llegar a hipnotizarte con una sola mirada así lo hizo conmigo tan solo me miro por un momento y me quede embobada mirándola, más bien dicho admirándola créanme he conocido a muchas personas en este tiempo pero nunca a alguien tan bella como Quinn…no se realmente que me motivo a ayudarlos pero me dio gusto hacerlo no solo porque hice mi buena acción del día sino porque pude disfrutar un momento de la compañía de esa hermosa mujer...como siempre digo confiare en que el destino se encargue de ponérmela nuevamente en mi camino"

-Creo que nos conocemos por más de una hora y ya puedo adivinar ciertas cosas de ti – decía Brody – una que eres una persona amable y dos que te gusto esa rubia encantadora

-Primero una hora de conocerme no te deja mucho de donde sacar conclusiones y segundo le acertaste…no lo negare esa mujer esta guapísima y si me gusto mucho.

-Vaya pues si hasta a mí me gusto

-Es mía – se reía – ya mira mejor sigamos conversando ya te conté algo de mi ahora quiero saber un poco más de ti

-De acuerdo así será el trato y bueno como te dije huyo de la hipocresía…uso este traje porque vengo del funeral de mi abuelo…

-Ay dios lo siento muchísimo yo y mi gran bocota lo siento mucho si no quieres seguir hablando de eso entiendo…

-No pasa nada porque no lo conocí mucho, él era una persona muy ocupada nunca tenía tiempo para nada y mucho menos para mí así que cuando me dijeron que había fallecido pues no se no diré que no sentí nada porque tal vez solo sentí tristeza de no haber compartido con el pero bueno así es la vida, además ahora todo por lo que el tanto trabajo se está perdiendo y yo no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Conoces las empresas Weston, hacen grandes edificios…la arquitectura es su pasión, lo has escuchado…

-Oh dios claro que si ahora que lo mencionas claro que he visto sus anuncios y sus obras y además yo llevaba varios casos de empleados de esa empresa

-Bueno eso mismo, por lo que me dices debes saber que las cosas no marchaban bien y bueno por derecho me correspondía acceder a todo pero lamentablemente lo perdí y ahora hay otras personas a cargo de una empresa que está a punto de irse a la quiebra por los malos manejos

-Claro que lo sé pero mira yo soy abogada y te aseguro que debe existir algo muy malo ahí ya que es imposible que te saquen de tu cargo ademas de seguro tu abuelo dejo clausulas especificas para que tu te quedes a cargo.

-A Steve Jobs lo sacaron de su compañía no me sorprende que me lo hicieran a mi

-Bueno Steve Jobs no me tenía a mi como su abogada – sonreía.

-Otra cosa más que estoy aprendiendo de ti Rach es tu perseverancia me encanta como piensas ¿Cuántos casos has perdido?

-Solo uno - recordaba con tristeza - pero bueno así es esta profesión.

-Pues contratada aunque no tenga dinero ahora para pagarte todo lo que harás por mi

-Te puedo asegurar que pronto tendrás todo el dinero para pagarme e invitarme a cenar

-Contratada…

"sé lo que están pensando ¿No que me iba a ir de Nueva York y nunca más volvería? Pues si yo me pregunto lo mismo y mi tren sale en una hora y media pero al parecer tengo trabajo y es algo que me interesa y mucho, le dije a Brody que no debía huir aun no conocía en su totalidad su historia pero lo peor que podía hacer era marcharse así que me hizo caso y regreso a su casa para comenzar a buscar pruebas que servirían en el caso…"

-Bueno Kurt soy yo Rachel…

-Dios mío por fin te dignas en contestar todas mis llamadas estaba desesperado sin saber qué hacer y además hace dos días que no sabía nada de ti

-Lo siento entiéndeme un poco estoy muy mal y me siento terrible pero hay algo que quiero decirte

-No saltes de seguro estas en la cima del Empire State queriendo lanzarte mira Rach la vida es maravillosa y que haré yo sin ti necesito a mi morena no puedo…¿sabes que? espérame saltaremos los dos juntos...si como lo escuchas espérame pero no me vas a dejar solo triste y despechado sin ti Rach por favor..la vida tiene cosas muy lindas y tu no puedes hacer eso...

-Vaya te diré algo yo soy muy dramática pero tú ahora sí que me superaste…como crees que me voy a suicidar estoy en la estación del tren tomándome un café y además a mí me asustan las alturas como se te ocurrió decir eso – reía por las ocurrencias de su amigo - Kurt enserio esta vez tu dramatismo alcanzo nuevos niveles.

-Ay gracias a dios no estás haciendo locuras – suspiraba muy aliviado – entiéndeme me imagine cualquier cosa pero bueno mejor dime que es lo que me tenías que decir…

-Creo que tendremos que posponer el viaje porque conseguí un importante trabajo y es algo que no puedo rechazarlo…por eso me voy a quedar en Nueva York un tiempo mas

-Cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza es imposible hacerte cambiar de parecer por lo que te propongo algo y espero que no te niegues solo escúchame

-Muy bien escucho

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer en Nueva York así que me parece increíble poder pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad con mi rubia hermosa así que te propongo ir a mi hermoso departamento cerca de Central Park a pasar unos días tú y yo

-Sí, Claro que si – respondía la morena muy emocionada – me parece una idea perfecta iré ahora para allá y tu ¿Cuándo llegaras?

-Pues en unas tres horas déjame arreglar todas las cosas por acá y ya sabes nos la pasaremos genial como siempre

-Así será te adoro con mi vida Kurt…gracias por todo

-Yo también te adoro Rach, por favor cuídate mucho y no hagas muchas locuras yo llevo la botella de tequila para la noche – escuchaba la risa de su amigo – nos vemos hermosa cuídate muchísimo…

"Algo que deben de saber es que Kurt es gay, así es mi mejor amigo gay y me encanta que sea tan decidido y abierto en cuanto a sus preferencias su padre siempre lo ha apoyado y creo que eso es lo que lo mantiene con los pies en la tierra, su pasión siempre fue la moda por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba aquí en Nueva York trabajando para y bueno solía viajar a los alrededores de esta gran ciudad a coordinar todos los proyectos por eso en lo primero que pensé fue en irme con él para tratar de calmarme y olvidarme un poco de lo que me había sucedido…se preguntaran que es lo que me sucedió y porque la urgencia de irme la verdad es que me lastimaron, y si puede sonar cursi y ridículo pero fue la primera vez que alguien me rompía el corazón y lo hizo conociendo cuanto la amo, y todo lo que está dispuesta a hacer por ella…lo primero que Kurt me dijo fue "con quien te engaño" y pues no, la verdad es que no fue una infidelidad…para mí fue algo que me dolió mucho y me hizo replantearme muchas cosas en mi vida…pero bueno poco a poco les contare todo lo que he vivido y de cómo mi vida cambio por completo en apenas 8 meses…"

-Hola disculpa que te interrumpa pero me he dado cuenta que has estado aquí mucho tiempo solo escribiendo y bueno solo quise acercarme a saludarte…disculpa si te parece raro

Se le acercaba aquella chica muy joven que había observado cuando llego a la estación, si bien le había intrigado saber más de ella no entendía muy bien porque la joven se había acercado a ella.

-No está todo bien, soy Rachel Berry un gusto…

-Yo me llamo Britt

-Hola Britt – le sonrió – y puedo preguntar porque te acercaste a mí?

-No lo sé solo me dieron ganas de hacerlo, además ya me canse de esperar a que llegue mi mama y bueno también debe de venir Lord Tubbington

-Ok, espera un momento esperas a un Lord, de donde es por dios debe ser muy importante

-Pues vaya que lo es, él es mi gato…

-Un momento ese Lord como se llame ¿es un gato?

-Exacto y si es muy importante para mí en especial es un gato increíble te sorprenderías al saber todo lo que hace…

-Bueno supongo que debe ser así – comenzó a recoger sus cosas para irse – bueno yo me tengo que ir un gusto conversar contigo…

-No te vayas tan rápido además aún no se tu historia…tú ya sabes que estoy triste porque mi mama y mi gato no llegan rápido pero tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno planeaba viajar pero encontré un trabajo y decidí quedarme a ayudar a una persona por eso estaba aquí…dispuesta a viajar pero como lo ves todo cambio

-Tu sabes que muchas personas se aferran al amor, que creen que jamás en su vida van a volver a amar y desechan oportunidades increíbles solo porque piensan que el amor no es para ellos – decía la chica llamada Britt que si bien podía parecer un poco despistada y hasta algo loca por su forma de hablar también se podía notar que sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba – tu eres muy linda así que estoy segura que encontraras a alguien que si te aprecie

-Y puedo preguntar ¿por qué me dices todas esas cosas?

-Pues porque te escuche hablar con ese chico guapo hace un rato lo siento no era mi intención pero estaba tan aburrida que puse atención a lo que hablaban y bueno lo siento

-No pasa nada tranquila – le sonrió – pero si tienes razón yo probablemente en este momento este convencida de que el amor no es para mi

-Yo también creía eso, bueno los chicos nunca me entendían y se me hacía complicado encontrar a alguien pero ahí llego Santana…y bueno ella cambio mi vida para siempre…

-Dios mío Britt…al fin te encuentro – llegaba una chica muy apresurada y agitada se notaba que había corrido varias cuadras hasta llegar a la estación de tren – por dios como se te ocurre irte sola ya sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso…y esta enana ¿Quién es?

-No juzgues mi tamaño…

-Hola Sanny mira ella es Rachel y hemos platicado muy a gusto mientras yo espero que llegue mi mama y Tubbie así que no te preocupes

-Bueno amor no me preocuparía tanto si me dijeras a dónde vas en la mañana pero bueno…Britt tu mama llega en dos días no hoy…

-Eso no es cierto hoy es domingo

-No Britt – intervenía la morena – hoy es viernes así que parece que te confundiste un poco

-Odio el celular que me regalaste siempre me dice mal las fechas quiero mi antiguo teléfono – miraba a las chicas muy enojada.

-Ya mi amor prometo que te regresare tu teléfono y tu enana gracias por cuidar de mi Britt

-Primero deberías dejar de burlarte de mí estatura y segundo fue un placer conversar con ella así que está todo bien…

-Perfecto, ahora si amor vamos que llevo horas buscándote y estoy agotada

-Está bien – miro a Rachel – aquí está mi numero llámame pronto quiero que conozcas a Tubbie te enamoraras de el

-Claro que si Britt – se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Hey tu enana más te vale que llames a mi chica sino me enfadare mucho – le gritaba Santana.

-Esta bien así lo hare - sonreía-

Rachel recogió todas sus cosas y de dispuso a salir de la estación su tren había llegado, pero sus planes habían cambiado quería ayudar a Brody sabía que podía hacer algo y la experiencia que había adquirido le decía que podía ganar ese caso además su mejor amigo Kurt llegaría en unas horas para estar a su lado, no quería estar sola eso solo la hacía pensar en todo lo que había sucedido…

"Voy en un taxi rumbo al departamento de Kurt no es muy cómodo escribir de esta manera pero me las he arreglado además el tráfico de Nueva York a esta hora es una verdadera tortura así que hace casi diez minutos estoy atascada entre varios carros, bueno quizás deba comenzar a desenredar un poco esta historia y comenzare con lo básico su nombre era Alex la conocí en mi último año en la Universidad y desde el primer instante en que la vi quede deslumbrada no solo por su belleza física, tengo que admitir algo y es que las rubias siempre han sido mi debilidad y su cabello y sus ojos azules me tuvieron a sus pies en poco tiempo ella era una reconocida abogada que venía a la Universidad a supervisar nuestros proyectos finales así que cuando tenía la oportunidad de estar con ella a solas lo aprovechaba al máximo en poco tiempo logre que se interesara en mi era todo lo que siempre había soñado una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra madura, atractiva, con sus metas fijas ¿Cómo no iba a arriesgarme? Era todo tentador y saber que le gustaba me hacía desearla más...fue así como comenzamos una relación a escondidas ya que al principio no queríamos que mi carrera ni la de ella se vieran manchadas así que acepte mantenerlo en secreto no me molestaba ya que al final del día la tenía a mi lado…todo era perfecto…me gradué con honores y rápidamente conseguí un empleo increíble la vida era buena…lo tenía absolutamente todo pero nada es lo que parece…y bueno esos días han terminado…"

-Hemos llegado señorita – decía el taxista.

-Muchas gracias aquí tiene el dinero y conserve el cambio

Claro está que la vida de Rachel había sufrido cambios pero ahora decidida a no dejarse vencer y no huir de todo lo que le hacía mal había tomado una decisión y era quedarse en Nueva York, tratar de enfocarse en su trabajo y seguir confiando en su destino.


	3. Chapter 3

**gracias por comentar sigan haciéndolo y disfruten la historia :) **

**Twitter: DCimaginegirl90**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

Rachel había llegado al edificio en donde se encontraba el departamento de Kurt, era bastante lujoso y es que el chico había alcanzado la fama rápidamente y eso le permitía darse esa clase de lujos, ella no tenía a donde más ir desde que había huido del amor había dejado atrás su departamento el cual lo compartía con ella así que cuando Kurt le ofreció quedarse allí no dudo en aceptarlo.

Ellos se habían conocido desde la escuela sus padres siempre habían sido muy cercanos y bueno ellos con el tiempo se volvieron inseparables más aun en el colegio en donde sufrían burlas de sus compañeros pero eso a pesar de que molestaba no dejaban que los afecten fue en ese tiempo en el que ambos aceptaron sus gustos…siempre se apoyaban y cuando se graduaron persiguieron su sueño en la gran ciudad de sus sueños, Nueva York y aunque al principio todo fue difícil pronto los dos comenzaron a encontrar su verdadero camino.

Entro al departamento que estaba perfectamente ordenado una amplia sala y la espectacular vista de Nueva York le daba la bienvenida…estaba agotada llevaba días sin dormir bien y es que desde que todo se había terminado con Alex las cosas en su vida habían comenzado a desmoronarse primero su madre reclamándole que jamás debió fijarse en esa mujer y su padre que era incapaz de defenderla de todos los reproches que ella le lanzaba. Por otro lado estaban sus supuestas amistades que no querían nada más que la morena les contara una y otra vez todo lo que había pasado y como todo tiene un límite Rachel lo encontró y fue así como en un arrebato compro un boleto de tren y le dijo a su amigo Kurt que lo visitaría, pero como siempre el destino le tenía otros planes.

-Hola Rach solo llamo para avisarte que ya estoy en el tren después pasare a recoger unas cosas y estaré contigo.

-Me parece perfecto Kurt – sonrió y se sentó en el sofá – tu departamento es precioso…siempre me ha encantado

-Lo se tengo muy buen gusto – reía – Rach ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejorando creo…no lo sé ya ha pasado un mes desde que todo sucedió y aun me parece un sueño…parece que en cualquier momento despertare y Alex estará a mi lado.

-Rach hay muchas chicas lindas ahí afuera que morirían y darían todo porque tú te fijaras en ellas así que debes comenzar a avanzar…sé que la amaste demasiado pero ella no lo merece

-Lo sé, créeme que cada vez pienso más y más en que no merece que aun sienta por ella pero mírame aquí estoy atascada en este amor.

-Pero ya pasara todo no me digas que ¿no hay nadie que llame tu atención?

-Pues para ser sincera hoy vi a una chica preciosa

-Lo vez tu tonto destino en el que tanto crees se está encargando de todo, de que todo salga muy bien y tu salgas adelante

-Mi destino no es tonto – se defendía mientras escuchaba la risa de su amigo – es un poco impredecible nada más.

-Bueno como sea el punto es que hay que divertirse y en cuanto llegue vamos a salir vamos a disfrutar a conocer personas y a pasarla increíblemente bien

-¿Tu andas con ganas de enamorarte?

-Bueno mi corazón tiene mucho amor que dar y desde que termine con Sebastián hace tres meses ho ha habido nadie más en mi vida

-Vaya mucho tiempo – sonreía – entonces me apunto para disfrutar la vida

-Así es tu misma me dijiste que nadie se muere por amor y tienes toda la razón mírame ahora feliz con trabajo y con ganas de pasarla bien

-Vaya sí que soy buena dando consejos pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer con mi vida…es bastante confuso.

-Como tu destino.

-Como eso mismo…oye ya necesitaba hablar contigo lamento no haberte llamado antes

-No te preocupes si me preocupe mucho pero entiendo hasta cierto punto necesitabas estar un tiempo a solas y bueno está bien.

-Gracias…eres genial.

-Lo sé pero ahora tengo que colgar nos vemos en un par de horas y descansa un poco luego conversamos cuídate mucho un beso adiós.

-Te adoro lo mismo para ti cuídate y me avisas cuando llegues adiós.

Aún tenía dos horas antes de que su amigo llegara así que decidió tomar un baño, todo en el lugar era precioso y el baño contaba con una hermosa tina, así que no perdió el tiempo y la lleno de agua y se quitó su ropa, estaba agotada solo quería relajarse un poco así que entro lentamente a la tina, el agua esta perfecta no podía haber nada mejor en el mundo en ese momento para la morena amaba el agua así que por un momento decidió sumergirse quería olvidarse de todo el ruido de su alrededor…

"De acuerdo estoy en la bañera y me dieron ganas de escribir no creerán lo que hice para alcanzar mi libreta y un lápiz para poder escribir pero vale la pena siempre hay momentos en los que la inspiración llega a mí y bueno el agua me ayudo a relajarme y a abrir mi mente…mi profesor de secundaria siempre me decía eso…"abran la mente" es fácil decirlo pero muy complicado de hacerlo creo que cuando finalmente acepte como era y lo que me gustaba abrí mi mente como él decía…acepte que me gustaban las mujeres y es que son tan tiernas hermosas uff… no lo niego son mi debilidad me he topado con un par de locas que no vale la pena mencionar pero también con mujeres asombrosas y muy bellas, hablando de mujeres no puedo dejar de pensar en esa chica rubia…Quinn que lindo nombre no sé si la volveré a ver pero no puedo olvidarme de sus ojos no sé qué me pasa pero la he pensado demasiado creo que fui lenta al no pedirle su número de teléfono y…"

-Demonios solo a mí me pasan estas cosas – decía muy enojada al notar que su libreta se había quedado sin páginas y es que cuando comenzó a escribir no pensó en que lo haría enserio –justo ahora.

Mal humorada salió de la tina y se dio se ducho rápidamente quería seguir escribiendo y ahora lo iba a hacer de mejor manera comprando una libreta especialmente para eso así que se arregló un poco y salió y fue hacia la librería más cercana o bueno a la única que recordaba.

-Buenas tardes – entraba al lugar era bastante amplio no era cualquier librería sino que ofrecía la oportunidad a sus clientes de leer sus libros favoritos ahí mismo así que Rachel había acompañado a Kurt quien amaba leer a ese lugar varias veces – buenas tardes hay alguien aquí…

-Disculpa la tardanza solo que estaba arreglando unas cosas – apareció una chica – hola…

-Vaya – sonrió – ahora más que nunca estoy segura de que el destino está a mi favor…hola Quinn

-Hola Rachel que gusto volverte a ver…

-Lo mismo digo – la miro muy contenta y sorprendida – así que aquí es en donde trabajas

-Pues si lo hago en las tardes después de mis clases y me ayuda a vivir en esta gran ciudad.

-Pues es genial me recuerdas a mi trabajaba en las noches archivando miles de papeles en un pequeño juzgado y ganaba lo básico – observaba los libros mientras la rubia iba detrás de ella – y bueno al final las cosas mejoraron

-Hablas como si fueras muy vieja – al decir esto la morena giro y vio a Quinn sonriéndole – bueno digo que hablas como si tuvieras mucha experiencia

-Te podría enseñar algunas cosas – le guiño el ojo – bueno he venido a buscar una libreta…

-De acuerdo olvidare el hecho de que eso fue un coqueteo…y muy directo al menos yo lo vi de esa manera – la miraba fijamente sonriendo.

-No sé de qué me hablas – fingía mirar varios libros – estas muy guapa pero busco una libreta nada más.

-Ya está bien, si me dices para que la deseas te puedo asesorar mucho mejor

-Para escribir…bueno estoy escribiendo para relajarme y busco una libreta que tenga…mi estilo

-¿Tu estilo? Creí que eras abogada no escritora…

-Soy abogada pero escribir es una escapatoria – sonrió – anda muéstrame que tienes…

-Tengo justo lo que necesitas – camino hacia donde se encontraban varios tipos de libretas – es una con muchas páginas que de seguro necesitaras para escribir lo que sea que estés escribiendo y aparte tiene un separador, y viene incluida un esfero muy bonito…no se te puede interesar, además cada página contiene una frase…bueno a mí me gusta mucho que sea así supongo que es algo lindo por ejemplo la primera dice "sigue tu corazón" – suspiro y miro a la morena – quizás es lo que andes buscando.

-Me la llevo – dijo muy convencida – quiero esa libreta.

-Bien quieres que te envuelva o algo…

-No así está todo bien…

-Bueno son quince dólares y es toda tuya…

-Ten aquí esta y la propina es completamente tuya – sonrió - ¿Cómo esta Matt?

-Bien en su casa con mi hermana él vive lejos de aquí por eso hay veces que viene a visitarme y por eso me viste en la estación del tren y gracias por la propina.

-Qué bueno que este bien…además me encanto encontrarte

-A mi también me dio mucho gusto.

-Hola rubia - entraba una chica que por la forma en la que vestía la morena supuso que trabajaba ahí con Quinn – perdón por el retraso ya sabes cómo es el trafico…tu como siempre guapa – se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – listo tu turno acabo yo atenderé a la señorita

-No te preocupes Isabel no pasa nada yo me ocupo

-Bien, buenas noches – miro un momento a la morena – que este bien señorita gracias por comprar aquí un gusto atenderla – sin más se alejó dejando a Rachel y Quinn a solas

-Quiero volverte a ver – fue directa – enserio Quinn deseo volverte a ver y quizás el destino ya hizo mucho por hoy así que te lo diré de una vez por todas ¿me darías tu numero?

Rachel había quedado encantada con la personalidad y la belleza de la rubia quizás su amigo Kurt tenía razón y debía avanzar Alex ya era parte de su pasado y debía comenzar a salir y conocer gente, claro que estaba aterrada y tenía miles de pensamientos confusos pero si de algo estaba segura la morena es que le había encantado conversar con Quinn, llámese conexión o lo que sea ella lo había sentido y fue esa la razón por la cual no había podido dejar de pensar en ella.

Quizás en sus 26 años de vida solo una vez había quedado encantada con una chica y esa persona fue Alex, pero ahora al conocer a la rubia todo se sentía diferente más intenso mucho más tentador.

-Está en la libreta – sonrió – buenas noches Rachel que descanses

Sin darle tiempo a la morena de que dijera algo más se alejó dejando a Rachel completamente sorprendida, sin más que hacer salió de la librería y abrió aquella libreta que recién había comprado y en la primera página encontró algo "sigue a tu corazón…bueno mi corazón me dice que te deje mi número no sé porque pero así lo siento, realmente quiero volverte a ver Att: Quinn"


	4. Chapter 4

_**muchas gracias por todo feliz fin de semana :)**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

Quinn Fabray era una neoyorkina común y corriente toda su vida la pasado entre los rascacielos y el trafico de aquella mágica ciudad, le encantaba vivir allí así que cuando decidió estudiar medicina se concentró en aprobar en una de las mejores universidades y así lo hizo pero ya que el dinero siempre había sido una dificultad en su familia se vio obligada a trabajar desde muy joven en empleos de medio tiempo lo cual le dejaba el tiempo para estudiar y le permitía ganar el dinero que necesitaba para vivir bien.

Su familia nunca fue la ejemplar nunca conoció a su padre y su madre al enterarse de su gusto por las chicas decidió quitarle todo su apoyo por esa razón ella se fue de su casa a donde su hermana Frannie quien ya vivía con su esposo y su pequeño hijo Matt pero cuando Quinn fue aceptada en la Universidad de Nueva York decidió que ya era tiempo de hacer su propia vida por lo que Frannie la apoyo en todo hasta que consiguió el lugar ideal.

-Buenas noches – entraba la rubia a su departamento – hay alguien aquí o me tocara comer sola de nuevo…hola…

-Hola rubia no te preocupes yo hice la cena y está listo así que tu solo relájate y déjame que te consienta y mucho.

-Ok, bueno Blaine dime que es lo que necesitas de mi – decía muy sonriente mientras se sentaba y miraba todo lo que su amigo había preparado – o mejor dime que rompiste o ¿cuánto dinero debes?

-Nada de eso ¿Qué no puedo hacer algo por mi mejor amiga?

-Pues si…claro que si…

Blaine había conocido a Quinn en la universidad y como ambos buscaban un lugar cómodo barato para vivir decidieron compartir un departamento así se dividían los gastos y tendrían más ingresos, Blaine era gay, lo cual no era problema para ella así que le pareció perfecto compartir su hogar con él, ya que era un hombre muy responsable y sobretodo se llevaban muy bien.

Blaine estudiaba medicina al igual que ella, y a pesar de que solo se conocían por tres años se habían vuelto inseparables y se apoyaban en todo. Lo necesitaban ya que ambos no contaban con el apoyo de sus familias así que juntos afrontaban cualquier problema que tenían.

-Solo que pues hace mucho tiempo que no te preparaba mi exquisita pasta con verduras y bueno creo que era buen momento para hacerlo…además hay algo que te quería pedir

-Ya sabía yo que algo no cuadraba – sonreía – vamos dime lo que necesitas.

-Que me acompañes a la cena de la facultad no quiero ir solo tú sabes lo incomodo que será ver a mi ex ahí así que no quiero momentos raros con él.

-¿Cuándo es tu cena?

-Pues la próxima semana… ¿lo harás?

-Está bien iré contigo así me distraigo un rato lo necesito y se lo aburridas que pueden ser esas cenas la mía fue hace un mes y recuerda que regrese enseguida.

-Por eso mismo anda si vamos los dos todo será mejor…muchas gracias rubia te adoro

-Lo se Blaine…mejor dime que tal estuvo tu día

-Muy tranquilo solo fui a la Universidad estudie y fui a trabajar a la cafetería ya sabes mis días son muy monótonos pero tu cuéntame cómo te fue con Matt

-Excelente adoro a ese niño y me encanta mucho pasar un poco de tiempo con mi sobrino…además conocí a una chica – miraba a Blaine muy sorprendido.

-¿Enserio? Es genial por dios hace mucho que no salías con alguien me parece perfecto increíble. De verdad me gusta mucho ¿Cómo se llama?

-Pues Rachel Berry te juro es una mujer preciosa hace mucho que no me topaba con alguien así de fascinante no se me llamo mucho la atención.

-Vaya que si puedo notar lo emocionada que estas – se levantó y se acercó a la rubia para abrazarla – espero que todo salga bien con esa chica ¿Qué estudia?

-Ya no estudia ahora ella es abogada

-Uff abogada no sé porque se me hace tan sexy esa profesión

-Lo sé, a mí me pasa lo mismo solo espero que me llame…nada más…

-Lo hará no te preocupes así que relájate ni loca se perdería la oportunidad de salir con una hermosa persona como tu…así que ya verás confía un poco.

-Está bien así lo hare…así será…

Quinn era una chica muy bella pero lastimosamente el amor parecía que no era para ella varias decepciones amorosas la llevaron a solo enfocarse en sus estudios por esa razón llevaba un año completamente sola sin nada de amor ni citas ni nada solo quería seguir enfocada en su carrera por esa razón su mejor amigo Blaine estaba gratamente sorprendido de que alguien hubiera llamado la atención de la rubia.

-¿Hace cuánto que no salimos a divertirnos? – preguntaba el chico, ambos ya habían terminado de cenar y estaban recostados en la cama de la rubia.

-No lo sé hemos estado muy ocupados además teníamos muchos exámenes trabajos en fin hace mucho tiempo

-Pues mañana te propongo que salgamos ya sabes a ese bar que me encanta además entraremos gratis ya sabes que mi amigo siempre nos ayuda

-Está bien solo porque me muero de ganas por bailar

-Perfecto hermosa me iré a dormir descansa y estoy seguro que esa chica no tardara en llamarte

-Buenas noches Blaine y si yo también espero que no tarde, descansa y que estés bien.

Quinn tenía muchas preocupaciones en su vida pero la principal siempre había sido e dinero y el hecho de no encontrar un trabajo completamente estable la mortificaba y es que había tenido alrededor de 5 trabajos en todo el año y es que su horario era muy intenso y en unos meses sería peor ya que comenzaría a trabajar como ayudante en un hospital el gran sueño de su vida comenzar a ayudar a las personas pronto se haría realidad lo que la emocionaba mucho pero sabía que como residente en aquel gran hospital no recibiría mucho dinero y los horarios sería muy extensos, pero su vida era así y ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Estaba agotada así que se cambió de ropa y se recostó prendió un momento la lámpara que estaba a un lado de su cama en aquella pequeña mesa en la que guardaba todos sus papeles y es que había algo en lo que ella no era muy buena y era en mantener el orden en su habitación realmente desde muy pequeña siempre fue desordenada y era algo que Blaine detestaba pero así era ella…algo desordenada.

Se recostó con la mirada fija en el techo de su habitación, había algo que no la dejaba dormir y era pensar en aquella pequeña morena que en apenas un día había llegado a su vida como un verdadero ángel, cuando la vio en la estación de tren no pudo evitar fijarse en lo bella que era y además era una mujer fascinante pero fue hasta cuando se encontraron en la librería que se dio cuenta que Rachel era una mujer intrigante y definitivamente quería conocerla más así que cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez la morena no le pediría su número se adelantó a todo y dejo su número en aquella libreta que había comprado la chica…y si no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa por recibir noticias de la morena…apenas habían pasado unas horas pero definitivamente necesitaba saber de ella.

_**DEPARTAMENTO DE KURT**_

Kurt había llegado a su departamento y como se lo había prometido a Rachel había traído una botella de tequila ambos disfrutaban mucho de esta bebida así que no había nada mejor que estar en la compañía de una persona en la que confiaban plenamente y hablar simplemente hablar de todo y de nada a la vez.

-Yo creo que es tiempo de seguir con nuestras vidas Rach además Nueva York esta lista para que nos enamoremos nuevamente

-Apenas ha pasado un mes desde lo de Alex

-¿Y qué? No creo en que debas esperar una eternidad para volver a salir con alguien más

-Tienes razón tu siempre tienes razón…me gusta mucho la chica que te dije

-Uff debes presentármela según me la has descrito esta guapísima

-Así es, deberías verla de seguro te gustarían las mujeres – reía – enserio Kurt es bellísima

-Pues para que llegue a ese punto pues si debe ser así de linda como dices

-Lo es y sabes que quiero hacer – se levantaba del sofá – quiero – se tambaleo un poco

-¿Estas bien? – Reía Kurt – parece que te tomaste toda la botella tu sola.

-Estoy bien solo quiero escribirle a Quinn…quiero hacer eso y no me vas a detener

-Yo no he dicho nada

La morena miro a Kurt por un momento y sabía que tenía la autorización de su amigo de hacerlo así que camino hasta su cuarto abrió su cartera y saco su celular, abrió la libreta y pensó

-Ya es muy tarde – susurraba mientras se acomodaba en su cama – tal vez ya está dormida

-No pienses Rach solo hazlo – decía Kurt desde la cocina.

Y así lo hizo se recostó y cerro sus ojos por un momento, era lo que quería hacer volver a hablar con Quinn así que no pensó más y decidió escribirle.

"Espero no haber interrumpido los dulces sueños de la chica más hermosa que he visto" Rachel

"Claro que no, apenas me estaba acostando…y gracias por los halagos" Quinn

"Sé que dije que te llamaría pero soy mejor escribiendo, cuando hablo me cuesta mucho más dejar salir lo que siento, claro que me encantaría escuchar tu voz pero por ahora prefiero escribirte" Rachel

"Creo que en eso nos parecemos mucho a mi también me gusta mucho mas escribir que hablar, y si me hubiera encantado escucharte pero está bien lo bueno es que me escribiste" Quinn

"Eres genial…enserio…increíble" Rachel

"Y tu eres asombrosa me encanto conocerte y mucho más volvernos a encontrar" Quinn

"Ya verás que pronto nos vamos a encontrar" Rachel

"¿Confiaras en tu destino para que eso pase?" Quinn

"No, esta vez seré yo la encargada de mantenerte en mi vida…buenas noches Quinn que descanses mucho" Rachel

"Buenas noches Rachel me encanto saber de ti que descanses" Quinn

"Seré un poco breve…me gustas…y quiero conocerte más" Rachel

"Pensé que ya nos habíamos despedido jajaja…vaya que directa eres" Quinn

"Si pero no quería irme a dormir sin decírtelo…" Rachel

"Está bien me gusta que me digas lo que sientes y tu también me gustaste mucho Rachel de verdad te encuentro muy linda" Quinn

"Eso alegro mi noche jajaja" Rachel

"Pues ahora que ya alegre tu noche me despido que descanses Rachel Berry" Quinn

"Te lo agradezco mucho igualmente Quinn Fabray…descansa y te prometo que pronto nos veremos" Rachel

"Confió en que así sea" Quinn

"Así será linda noche Quinn que pases bien" Rachel.

La morena sonrió al enviar aquel último mensaje y no pudo evitar reír, le encantaba conversar con esa chica, no la conocía mucho de hecho era muy poco lo que sabía de ella pero aun así su corazón lo sentía… ¿extraño e impredecible? Pues así es el amor


	5. Chapter 5

**_CAPITULO 5_**

"Es sábado por la mañana para ser exacta son las 9 y 43 Kurt aún sigue dormido quizás a el le sienta peor beber, pero en fin nos la pasamos muy bien reímos nos desahogamos y fue genial, desperté como hace una hora más o menos me duche y comí algo, la verdad es que estoy un poco ansiosa hoy me reuniré con Brody para saber un poco más de su caso y poder ayudarlo, confió plenamente en que puedo devolverle lo que es suyo así que solo necesito saber en qué circunstancias sucedió todo…pero bueno el objetivo principal por el cual estoy escribiendo es porque necesito dejar constancia de todo lo que me paso, de las cosas buenas y malas que viví con Alex, bueno ya saben cómo la conocí y cuando cumplimos tres meses nos fuimos a vivir juntas, nadie entendió esa decisión incluso Kurt me advirtió que no era buena idea pero a pesar de todo lo hice mi padre me dijo que si me hacía feliz estaba bien y bueno mi madre se opuso a ella nunca le gustó la idea de que me gustaran las chicas pero bueno esa es otra historia, el punto es que muchos se opusieron pero no hice caso en pocos días ya vivíamos juntas y créanme era tan feliz, me sentía tan completa a su lado…pensaba que era la mujer de mi vida…que ella era la adecuada…pero la vida no es siempre justa y después todo se comenzó a derrumbar, las peleas era absurdas y constantes…de repente ya no había noche en la que discutiéramos por algo…sus salida misteriosas eran algo que me preocupaban…pero también la pasión me mantenía a su lado y es que he conocido a muchas chicas en mis 26 años pero nunca había disfrutado del sexo como con ella, sin duda aprendí muchas cosas y Alex sabía que con eso me calmaba, que tan solo un beso de ella me hacía perder el control no importaba lo molesta que estuviéramos o lo terrible que me sintiera por su actitud, ella sabía que un beso era mi debilidad…pero pronto ni siquiera un beso me permitiría perdonarla por lo que me había ocultado"

-Rach…hace media hora que te estoy gritando tienes una llamada – entraba Kurt somnoliento.

-Lo siento no te escuche…dame el teléfono y regresa a dormir que te ves muy mal – reía.

-Eso mismo hare…buen noche linda…

-Kurt ya son las diez de la mañana – vio cómo su amigo regresaba a su cuarto – está bien.

Cerro su libreta y contesto su teléfono.

-Rach soy yo Brody y encontré muchos papeles que nos lo entiendo pero de seguro a ti te sirven, además tengo varias cartas que mi abuelo escribió…no las entiendo pero sé que tu si lo harás

-Hola – sonreía – está bien no te preocupes para que pueda revisar todo con calma necesito que vengas al departamento en donde me estoy quedando… ¿Puedes hoy en la noche?

-Si claro que si…esta situación me tiene muy mal pensando demasiado y quiero que todo se solucione rápidamente

-Así será solo confía en mí, además ya he estado revisando otros casos parecidos al tuyo y creo que puedo ayudarte

-Perfecto, muchísimas gracias de verdad cuando tenga como hacerlo te pagare todo lo que haces por mi…gracias…

-Tranquilo yo debería darte las gracias a ti ya que gracias a eso no escape de mis problemas como tenía pensado…además ahora tengo algo en que ocupar mi cabeza

-Eso me parece genial así que nos vemos en la noche me mandas un mensaje con la dirección, adiós Rach cuídate mucho

-Tu también nos vemos…

"Bueno es verdad le debo mucho a Brody quizás si él nunca se hubiera acercado a hablar conmigo ahora mismo estaría lejos de aquí huyendo de mis problemas, pero no es así y ahora yo estoy enfocada en mi trabajo…y bueno también en Quinn no puedo negar que esa mujer ha llegado a mi vida para darme un descanso, para hacer que mi corazón sienta algo por alguien más…bueno en fin creo que les estaba contando que paso con Alex y conmigo y cómo fue que todo se derrumbó…"

-Rach – entraba Kurt a mi habitación – sabes yo quería decirte que te adoro con mi vida

-Parece que aun tienes mucho alcohol en tu organismo…

-¿Cómo es que tu estas tan bien? Digo ayer te tambaleaste un poco y eso pero mírate ahora estas radiante como si nada hubiera pasado

-Lo sé es un don siempre recuerdo todo lo que hago cuando bebo, y bueno solo llego hasta ese estado de estar un poco mareada pero todo está muy bien

-Vaya eres genial – se recostaba a mi lado – oye…Alex me llamo ayer

-¿Qué cosa? Dios Kurt que paso?

-Pues quería saber de ti y como estabas…pero tranquila la mande insultando…le dije sus cuantas verdades y le pedí que no se acercara a ti

-Bueno – suspiro – entiendo que hayas reaccionado así… ¿no dijo nada más?

-No solo eso que quería verte, pero es obvio que solo trata de dañarte ya no dejes que siga entrando en tu vida Rach

"Es tan fácil decirlo sinceramente yo misma lo he dicho…supéralo…ya deja eso en el pasado…no puedes aferrarte a alguien…pero es tan duro poner en práctica eso que bueno por un momento me hundí definitivamente ella esta tan metida en mi corazón que tengo miedo….demasiado miedo de no poderme alejar de seguirla amando a pesar de todo me siento atascada quizás solo quienes han estado en una situación similar me entenderán pero el resto no…porque no lo han vivido y peor aún no han sentido amor…o bueno al menos eso creo que yo sentí…amor"

Rachel se levantó y decidida a seguir a su destino llamo a Britt, aquella extraña pero tierna chica que había conocido en la estación, sin duda era intrigante pero le llamaba mucho la atención así que acordó encontrarse con ella en Central Park para pasear un rato

-Rach enserio me la he pasado genial conversando contigo además sé que Sanny también se ha divertido mucho – la miraba - ¿verdad amor?

-Debo admitir que la enana me cae bien…

-Está bien acepto lo de mi tamaño y yo también me la pase genial con ustedes, siempre he pensado que conocemos a personas en el momento exacto…justo cuando lo necesitamos

-Definitivamente deberías ser escritora – decía Santana.

-Estoy en proceso de eso…pero mejor Santana cuéntame que estudias?

-Bueno estudio medicina ahora estoy haciendo pasantías en el hospital de Nueva York y me siento increíblemente feliz…siempre le digo a Britt que uno de mis sueños está a punto de hacerse realidad

-Así es…mira Rach es que Sanny siempre ha soñado con ser doctora y créeme han pasado muchas cosas que nos han hecho pensar que no era lo adecuado pero ella nunca se rindió y mira ahora acá vez esta mucho más cerca

-Es increíble…vaya así son los sueños increíbles…

-Oye enana no te incomoda que invite a la prima de Britt a comer con nosotras

-No claro que no además yo ya me tengo que ir tengo varias cosas que hacer y bueno necesito regresar a casa

-No Rach, anda ven con nosotras por un ratito al menos

-Anda enana además comerás delicioso y así harás mejor tu trabajo…dale no te hagas de rogar

"Ok les contare algo que aprendí de esa singular pareja conformada por Britt y Santana y es que llevaban casi 6 años siendo pareja y hace dos años se habían casado formalizando así ese gran amor que se tenían…claro que habían existido problemas como cuando Britt tuvo que dejar que Santana persiguiera su sueño de vivir en Nueva York y ella decidió quedarse en los Ángeles, pero mírenlas ahora felices casadas y con muchas cosas buenas por venir…eso sin duda era amor y del bueno…de ese que ya no ves fácilmente y es que ahora ya no hay eso…de hecho yo misma he tenido amores de una sola noche. Y bueno diré que no es lo mejor pero quien sabe quizás ni siquiera con Alex sentí amor de verdad…eso es algo que siempre lo he pensado…como dice Kurt quizás solo estoy aferrada a un recuerdo…a una persona"

-Bueno chicas ahora si me voy de verdad no puedo quedarme ya el traje aquí y les prometo que otro día las invito yo a un lugar precioso

-Bueno está bien al menos conseguimos transporte gratis – reía Santana – cuídate enana y espero pronto saber de ti

-Nos vemos Rach fue genial pasar un poco de tiempo contigo…nos vemos

-Adiós chicas – Salí de aquel restaurant muy deprisa

-Auch – se quejaba - auch dios eso dolió

-Lo siento, no te vi lo siento…de verdad ¿estás bien? ¿Brody?

-Hola Rach – sonrió – no sabía que me querías pegar

-No lo siento muchísimo es que salía muy apurada y justamente iba a verte así que lo siento mucho, si quieres ahora mismo vamos al hospital que te revisen lo siento mucho…

Al momento de salir la morena tropezó fuertemente con el chico no se había dado cuenta de la hora y tenía que volver a su departamento a hablar con él y arreglar todo para comenzar el juicio.

-Está bien tranquila no sabía que eras tan dramática – la abrazo – no te preocupes

-Qué bueno que estas bien realmente lo siento

-Ya paso tranquila no hay nada de qué preocuparse mejor vamos a tu departamento…y bueno ya podemos comenzar con lo nuestro…

-Rachel Berry – decía alguien a espaldas de la morena – vaya no pensé en encontrarte aquí

-Quinn – sonrió – hola enserio es genial verte me da mucho gusto…te ves muy hermosa

-Ya si me permites tengo que entrar…

-Hola rubia – salía Santana – mira ahí esta Britt ya ordeno lo que más te gusta y ehh…mira de una vez te presento ella es Rachel

-Si ya la conozco…bueno entremos que se enfría la comida

-Aun no la sirven Quinn vamos entonces ya se conocía – preguntaba la chica muy sorprendida

-Algo así, bueno Rachel hasta luego que estés bien

-Espera – decía la morena – hablemos un momento además te iba a llamar hoy para decirte que…

-No me importa lindo día Berry nos vemos…

"Ok estoy enfadada muy enojada hoy conocí un lado de Quinn que sinceramente me molesta mucho no sé qué demonios le hice para que se comportara así, pero está bien si esa niña quiere eso que haga lo que se le dé la gana, no me importa además solo es una chica más, hay miles de personas en el mundo así que no me voy a amargar la vida por una nena consentida…si eso es una nena…hermosa…dios a quien quiero engañar estoy desesperada por saber qué demonios hice para que me tratara de esa manera…ya llevo dos horas pensando que ni siquiera he escuchado todo lo que Brody habla después de eso me fui del restaurante muy enfadada, si hay algo que no tolero son esas escenas injustificadas que no entiendo que hice para que se pusiera así…de hecho en la noche la invitaría a salir estaba todo listo pero no…todo siempre se arruina"

-Vaya sinceramente no creo que me hayas escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho

-Lo siento mucho- suspiro muy cansada y se recostó en el sofá – no tengo cabeza para nada

-Lo entiendo lo que paso con la rubia allí fue muy notorio

-No sé qué hice…no sé qué tiene esa chica que me trae así

-¿Enserio no sabes que paso? – Comenzó a reír – dios mío…enserio no puedo creerlo

-¿De qué te ríes? – miraba al chico muy seria

-Una simple palabra que engloba un mar de sentimientos Rach…celos…eso es lo que yo vi celos en su más puro estado…

"Sería posible que ella mi bella Quinn, si mía porque la quiero para mi siento que suene posesivo ya definitivamente ella no es como las demás…estuviera ¿celosa? …"


	6. Chapter 6

Lea Michele - On My Way

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Los celos son extraños, Rachel no era de las personas muy celosas, de hecho muy pocas veces esos sentimientos la habían dominado así que cuando escucho que Quinn tal vez estaba celosa no supo cómo reaccionar, o bueno sabía que eso era relativamente bueno ya que por un lado eso demostraba que la rubia está muy interesada en ella lo cual obviamente era una de las mejores noticias que podía recibir, pero también estaba el otro lado de la moneda ya que Quinn se encontraba furiosa con ella al momento de despedirse en el restaurante el ambiente era tan tenso que la rubia solo se alejó dejando a Santana con Brody y ella, así que eso la tenía preocupada a la morena, Quinn era demasiado bella, demasiado interesante y hace mucho tiempo que nadie le atraía de esa manera así que por nada del mundo iba a permitir que se le escapara.

-Tienes que acompañarme – se sentaba – enserio Brody necesito que me ayudes a aclarar todo esto con ella así que por favor ven conmigo

-Pero que voy a hacer ahí, además es un bar gay…

Después de la revelación que le hizo Brody sobre los celos de su adorada Quinn se había puesto inmediatamente en contacto con Santana y le había pedido un gran favor primero que convenciera a Quinn de salir a un bar cercano y la segunda que la ayudara a quedarse un momento a solas con la rubia, a lo que la chica había aceptado con la condición de que le contara absolutamente todo

El plan estaba en marcha pero tenía que aclarar todo así que lo que pensaba adecuado era llevar al chico para que el mismo le dijera que todo había sido un mal entendido.

-Hola Rach – llegaba Kurt – hola…vaya ¿tú quién eres?

-Es Brody – respondía la morena – y no es de tu tipo así que mejor ayúdame a convencerlo de que me acompañe a un bar gay.

-Ok ya no entendí nada de nada Rach así que explícamelo bien así te podremos ayudar

-Miren lo diré de forma simple solo quiero demostrarle a Quinn que me gusta, que ella realmente me interesa y que Brody y yo no tenemos nada que ver

-Pero que voy a hacer en un bar gay, tú sabes que te debo la vida pero sinceramente me van a comer vivo ahí adentro…ligeramente hablando eso de comer vivo

-Por favor – suplicaba la chica – por favor enserio necesito tu ayuda

-Mira Brody para ayudarte me hare pasar por tu "chico" – sonrió – así cuando alguien se te quiera acercar yo de inmediato intervendré y tu estarás a salvo.

-Bueno eso mejora todo…está bien pero promete que no dejaras que alguien me haga poner incomodo por favor

-Tranquilo seré el novio más celoso del mundo contigo así que tranquilo no sucederá nada confía en nosotros además se ve que Rachel está muy interesada

-Eso no lo dudo, pero tranquila yo aclarare las cosas con ella y créeme pronto estarán bien

-Gracias – sonrió muy emocionada - muchas gracias enserio.

"de acuerdo fue una completa odisea tratar de explicarle a Kurt y a Brody lo que necesitaba que hicieran por mí, pero lo bueno es que los convencí así que esta noche el plan dará inicio todo gracias a Santana y Britt que han llegado a mi vida como esas amigas que tanto necesitaba, no es que las conozca mucho pero igualmente me siento genial con ellas, pero bueno como siempre empiezo a divagar y mezclo las cosas creo que merecen saber que me encanta Quinn, es una mujer hermosa en toda la expresión de la palabra y el hecho de que haya sentido celos me emociona, así es me siento increíble porque eso quiere decir que siente algo por mi…si estoy tan emocionada e ilusionada ya que bueno…es Quinn las palabras me quedan cortas para describirla…"

"La única forma de acortar los caminos es con un beso"

-¿Y esa frase tan linda que leíste? – entraba Kurt a mi habitación

-Bueno cuando compre esta libreta me dijeron que cada vez que terminas de escribir en una hoja encuentras una nueva frase y pues esta es la frase de la nueva hoja que estoy escribiendo

-Pues quien te la vendió le atino mucho, tus eres así…bastante cursi y romántica…

-No es cierto…yo solo soy muy observadora y se lo que una mujer necesita nada mas

-Ya como no, pero bueno mejor alístate que ya Brody está pensando seriamente en huir así que es mejor que nos vayamos ahora mismo

-Está bien, en unos minutos estoy lista.

-Perfecto Rach – sonrió – me da gusto verte así…tan feliz ilusionada y sobre todo decidida

-Bueno como tú dices es tiempo seguir de moverse no puedo quedarme aquí estancada en algo que ya no vale la pena

-Exactamente, así que me encanta que Quinn haya llegado a tu vida, recuerda arriésgate tú eres así decidida y pues ya sabes que al final de todo….

-Mi destino lo termina arreglando todo – sonrió – lo se Kurt gracias

-Date prisa te esperamos afuera…

DEPARTAMENTO DE QUINN

Quinn se encontraba en su habitación con los auriculares puestos y la música a todo volumen, cerrada sus ojos trataba de calmarse pero estaba furiosa no quería hablar con nadie y apenas llego a su departamento se encerró en su cuarto y les pidió a Britt y Santana que no la molestaran y así lo habían hecho durante casi dos horas en los que la rubia solo se mantuvo en la misma posición asimilando todo lo que había sucedido, de hecho jamás se dio cuenta de que aquella morena la interesaba tanto, pero verla con aquel muchacho hizo que se diera cuenta de que en realidad le gustaba y mucho

-Ya ábreme la puerta rubia ya vas dos horas ahí y quiero entrar – gritaba Santana – anda ábreme la puerta

-No quiero – gritaba Quinn.

-Ábreme ahorita mismo o tírate la puerta y sabes que puedo hacerlo no en vano practique defensa personal…

-No lo hará – intervenía Blaine – ya sabes lo terca que puede llegar a ser

-No me importa nada yo solo quiero que la rubia me abra la puerta

-Hey amor – decía el chico – ábrenos vamos a hablar un momento si no quieres que entre santana no lo hará pero ábreme a mi anda

-No lo escuches te aseguro que entrare y te pateare el trasero

-Por dios Santana colabora.

-¿Qué demonios quieres conmigo? – abría rápidamente la puerta la rubia, se veía furiosa y con ganas de matar a su amiga

- Quiero que dejes de portarte como una nena chiquita, escucha si esa chica te engaño lo siento por ella ya que se perdió a una mujer increíble así que ahora quita esa cara y vamos a bailar a emborracharnos y festejar que eres increíble amiga

-Ay ya – sonrió – te amo amiga

-Y yo a ti rubia consentida así que arréglate iremos a mi bar favorito

-Si Sanny, será genial – llegaba Britt.

-Está bien chicas espérenme un momento iré a arreglarme y San, muchas gracias tú tienes razón si ella me mintió pues mal por ella, ya que se perdió lo mejor de su vida

-Esa es la actitud, así que ve a cambiarte la vamos a pasar genial

E bar al que iban era uno de los favoritos de Santana la pista de baile era muy amplia, la música era genial y que decir de las bebidas que ofrecían, siempre salían a ese lugar por lo que inmediatamente contacto a la morena para decirle que ese era el lugar indicado para llevar a cabo aquel pequeño plan, llegaron casi a las 7 de la noche y la gente ya bailaba y se divertía como siempre lo hacían pidieron una mesa en desde la cual se podía ver todo el ver, la decoración y las luces combinaban increíblemente bien además podían divertirse…Quinn aun molesta con todo lo sucedido decidió pedir la bebida más fuerte para comenzar no le importó nada y de un solo bocado se la termino.

-Tranquila Quinn, no nos vas a dejar nada

-Lo siento tenía un poco de sed…

-¿Te gusta mucho Rachel verdad?

-Eso ya no importa la verdad es que ella tiene un lindo chico a su lado y yo pues salgo sobrando ahí, la verdad ya nada importa

-No digas eso – la miraba fijamente – esa chica te quiere y mucho

-No la defiendas, tú mejor que nadie vio todo lo que paso

-Pero a lo mejor entendiste todo mal, yo creo que deberías hablar con ella

-No quiero – volvió a beber – mejor iré a bailar con Britt un momento, tu quédate aquí con Blaine ya sabes que no sabe tomar y se embriaga rápidamente – miraba al chico bailar descoordinadamente y muy feliz

Se levantó de la mesa y al dar unos cuantos pasos choco con alguien y al levantar la mirada vio a quien no esperaba Brody, Kurt y detrás de ellos estaba la morena

-Necesito hablar contigo – dijo el chico.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Mira Quinn entre Rachel y yo no hay nada simplemente ella es mi abogada y me está ayudando con un caso que es muy importante para mí, pero de eso a otra cosa no hay nada más simplemente somos amigos y lamento que hayas mal interpretado

-No me interesa nada de lo que digan permiso – de abrió paso entre ellos tratando de escapar pero cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar a la pista sintió la mano de alguien sujetándola – déjame

-No lo hare – decía Rachel quien la dirigió hacia la pista de baile – quiero bailar contigo.

-Pues yo no…no quiero nada de ti

-Entre Brody y yo no hay nada de nada…te aseguro que él es solo mi amigo y yo no he jugado contigo

-No quiero explicaciones

_Y mi corazón está muy borracho como para conducir_

_Debería alejarme de ti esta noche_

_Pero en este apagón de mi estado de ánimo_

_Cariño, todo lo que quiero eres tú esta noche_

-Entonces baila conmigo anda…ven aquí…

-No voy a caer en tu juego Berry tú crees que simplemente puedes venir alborotar mis ideas y me corazón y yos simplemente debo aceptarlo

-Míralo como quieras – sonreía la morena mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente – sé que quieres bailar lo siento….puedo sentirlo

-Ya Rach no seas así – suspiro – por favor

_Cuando mi cabeza me dice "no"_

_Mi corazón me dice "adelante"_

_Así que, estoy aquí en el camino hacia ti_

-Solo siente la música olvídate un poco de todo, vamos solo ven acércate a mi….

-No es buena idea – gritaba mientras la música aumentaba de intensidad – no es buena idea

-¿crees que el amor existe?

-La verdad no lo creo, yo pienso que solo es una ilusión nada más

-Pues yo quiero – se acercó a la chica – que tú y yo les mostremos a todo el mundo que el amor si existe y que te llega justo cuando más lo necesitas, que siempre habrá alguien buscándote – susurraba en su oído – que hay amor, pasión, decisión y riesgo en una relación pero lo mejor es acortar los caminos

_Hay un millón de voces_

_Gritando que este amor es un camino sin salida_

_Pero la única voz que escucho_

_Me está diciendo "adelante", diciendo "adelante"_

-¿Cómo se acortan los caminos?

-Con un beso Quinn – la miraba fijamente.

Bueno quizás el tiempo no se detuvo y todo trascurrió en cámara lenta como en las películas de hecho están muy incomodas con tanta gente en su alrededor pero ese día Rachel Berry aprendió que si te puedes perder en la mirada de una persona, que por más que trates de negar lo que sientes tu destino se encargara de darte una lección.

Y no dudo ni por un segundo titubeo tampoco lo pensó dos veces y se aferró a la cintura de su rubia y la beso, sintió sus labios por un momento y se separo

-¿Por qué no sigues? – le dijo sonriendo

-Porque quiero que tú estés de acuerdo…además quiero que los sientas tú también…

No pudo seguir hablando porque esta vez fue la rubia quien se lanzó a sus labios, no pudieron contenerse más y se aferraron la una a la otra no querían soltarse, eso era lo que tanto anhelaban sujetarse fuertemente y evitar que algo las separara

-El amor – decía la rubia un poco agitada – es una cosa extraña pero la quiero vivir contigo Rachel Berry…

_Estoy en mi camino hacia ti…_

* * *

_**Gracias por todo ¿Qué tal va la historia?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Mil gracias por comentar y seguir la historia sigan haciéndolo **

**un saludo desde Ecuador mientras la tierra sigue temblando y esperemos que todo ya pase**

**Que tengan un excelente fin de semana :) **

**twitter: DCimaginegirl **

* * *

**Capitulo 7 **

Un beso puede ser un acto de cariño increíblemente especial, claro dependiendo de con quien la vivas, probablemente sea la mejor experiencia de tu vida y todo salga genial, pero también todo puede ser un completo caos. Pero en este caso todo había salido bien, Rachel no dudo ni un segundo en besar a Quinn, estaba segura de que quería hacerlo y cuando se dio cuenta de que ella le correspondía decidió no parar, llevaban varios minutos en la pista de baile besándose, regalándose sonrisas y bailando al ritmo de la música, todo era sencillamente perfecto para las chicas.

Por otro lado Brody y Kurt habían decidido quedarse un momento en la mesa de Santana, Britt y Blaine. Todos veían muy felices a las chicas y sin duda esa era la mejor recompensa, el pequeño plan que había ideado había salido a la perfección

-Bueno en nombre de Rach diré que le agradezco que hayan traído a Quinn para que esas dos pudieran arreglar sus problemas – decía Kurt muy feliz – muchas gracias

-No fue nada además Sanny y yo sabemos que nuestra rubia está muy ilusionada con ella y Rachel es una buena chica por eso ayudamos en todo

-Así es Britt, pero ya saben si esa enana le hace algo a mi rubia se las va a ver conmigo de acuerdo así que ya están advertidos

-Santana – intervenía Blaine – deja de molestarlos además se nota que lo chicos quieren privacidad, por cierto hacen una linda pareja

-Lo se Kurt es increíble conmigo – bromeaba Brody – además es el novio perfecto

-Creo que es la verdad soy genial contigo – reía.

-Bueno yo me iré a tomar algo ya regreso – decía Blaine algo molesto

-Si le comentaron a ese chico que Brody y yo no somos nada y que estoy soltero ¿verdad?

-Pues – murmuraba Santana mientras se enfocaba en seguir bebiendo – no le dijimos nada

-¿Qué? Es enserio además está muy lindo no nada de esos e acabaron las bromas, iré a hablar con él además no quiero que me pase lo mismo que con la rubia ya regreso

-Hey no Kurt no me dejes solo recuerda que tenemos un trato

-No te preocupes Brody, además Santana te protegerá de cualquier tipo que se te acerque regreso enseguida

-Bueno tranquilo muñeco de torta, que yo estoy aquí y no te pasara nada mejor tomate otro trago y me sigues contando del interesante mundo de los edificios

-Yo quiero saber si puedes diseñar una casa para mi gato, Lord Tubbington necesita algo nuevo y novedoso así que ayúdame un poco

-¿Una casa para un gato?

-No preguntes más y solo contéstale a mi chica…

-Bueno – sonreía – te explicare todo y si puedo diseñare una casa para tu gato…

Mientras tanto Rachel y Quinn ya no se encontraban en la pista de baile habían decidido salir un momento a tomar aire y refrescarse un poco, así que se dirigieron hacia la azotea para disfrutar un poco de la vista y relajarse.

-Entonces tú y Brody no son nada – rompía el silencio la rubia.

-Claro que no, además a mí me gustas tú…como crees que iba a jugar contigo

-No lo sé solo que te vi abrazándolo riéndote con él y bueno parecían la pareja perfecta

-Dios no – reía – lo conocí hace unos días y él es el motivo de que me quedara aquí en Nueva York ya que me conto que tenía problemas legales y me ofrecí a ayudarlo nada mas

-Lo siento me ganaron los celos – confesaba muy arrepentida – yo solo debo pedirte perdón por mi reacción

-No pasa nada no debes pedir perdón está todo bien ahora yo quiero decirte que…bueno no quiero parecer muy insistente pero disfrute mucho besarte…

-Pues déjame decirte Rachel Berry – se acercó a la morena y coloco sus manos en su cintura y la miro fijamente – que yo también lo disfrute y mucho…

-Me da gusto que así sea…Quinn eres increíble y realmente quiero seguir conociéndote eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente y muy pero muy irresistible – le decía mientras la rubia no paraba de sonreír – es enserio créelo no sé qué tienes pero te has vuelto en mi único pensamiento en estos días, no sé qué me has hecho o que ha pasado pero no he dejado de pensarte y eso no me pasaba hace mucho…

-Vaya – suspiro – yo no sé qué me hiciste, siempre he creído que el amor no es para mí…que bueno he tenido muchas decepciones en mi vida pero conocerte ha sido increíble, sé que aún nos falta muchas cosas por saber la una de la otra pero lo que he visto hasta ahora me encanta…

-Eso mismo es lo que quiero hacer, yo realmente quiero que sepas todo de mi por eso es importante que sepas mi pasado, y que entiendas porque iba a huir de esta gran ciudad

-Entiendo que sientas la necesidad d contármelo pero si no estás segura te comprenderé no quiero que lo hagas por obligación o cosas así, además poco a poco la confianza crecerá entre nosotras…

-Lo sé pero quiero hacerlo, primero debo contarte todo y así tal vez me entiendas un poco de porque mi vida esta como esta y del porque siento un poco de miedo por lo que siento por ti

-¿Por qué tienes miedo Rach?

-Quieres venir conmigo a un lugar más tranquilo, no se a dónde tú quieras pero acá ya comenzó a hacer frio y necesito contarte todo para que me entiendas un poco

-De acuerdo vamos a despedirnos de nuestros amigos y nos vamos…

Rachel tenía un pasado y ese pasado tenía nombre Alex, quizás no la había visto en casi tres semanas pero todo lo que había sucedido entre ellas la había devastado, no solo su corazón y sus sentimientos terminaron rotos sino que su carrera estuvo en riesgo.

Bajaron por las escaleras y vieron a sus amigos riendo y compartiendo un buen rato, se acercaron lentamente y los saludaron

-Hola chicos – dijo la morena – les adoro – abrazo a Kurt y a Brody – muchas gracias por todo, por venir aquí por ayudarme y bueno son geniales

-De nada Rach y mira Quinn quiero que quede claro que Rachel es hermosa pero ella y yo solo somos amigos y nada mas además estoy seguro de que hace mejor pareja contigo que conmigo así que nada espero que sigan conociéndose y de mí no debes de sentir celos

-Bueno gracias y discúlpame por mi comportamiento el día que nos conocimos pero bueno los celos me hicieron reaccionar mal

-Ya rubia todo bien – se levantaba Santana a abrazarla – me da gusto que todo esté bien ahora, pero bueno siéntense vamos a disfrutar de esta noche que recién empieza

-Bueno eso veníamos a decirles que nosotras nos vamos

-Ah no claro que no rubia es la primera vez que se besan y ya te quiere llevar a hacer otras cosas no nada de eso mi amiga no es de esa enana – reclamaba Santana

-¿Qué estás loca? – Reía Rachel – claro que no vamos a hacer nada solo que necesito hablar de cosas importantes con ella y aquí hay mucho ruido

-Te amo amiga pero no soy de esas y lo sabes – la abrazo – nos vemos chicos disfruten de la noche

-Brody por favor vigila a Kurt cuando bebe suele ponerse algo intenso y por lo que me doy cuenta está muy interesado en Blaine así que por favor no dejes que haga nada tonto – abrazaba al chico

-No te preocupes por eso yo lo vigilo y si tenías razón no tenía nada de que temer de hecho me la he pasado muy bien aquí

-Muy en el fondo tiene curiosidad como todos – reía la latina.

-No hable más Santana.

-Buenas noches chicas nos vemos y que pasen bien.

Decidieron ir al departamento en donde se estaba quedando la morena, está muy nerviosa ya que hace un buen tiempo había dejado de comentar lo sucedido y siempre hablar de algo que te hizo mal es complicado, por esa razón permaneció muy callada en el taxi, regalándole un par de sonrisas a Quinn quien entendió que lo mejor era guardar silencio y esperar que la morena le comentara todo lo que había sucedido.

-Este departamento es hermoso, nunca había estado en un lugar así, me encanta

-Gracias – sonrió – Kurt es el que ama decorar así que cuando se compró este lugar el mismo se encargó de cada detalle

-Pues es increíble…me encanta – se acercó y la miro un momento para luego acercarse y volver a besarla.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde su primer beso y la rubia le encantaba hacerlo, sentir sus labios era lo mejor del mundo, y de mas esta decir que la morena era muy buena besando lo que hacía que poco a poco se volviera una necesidad besarla.

-Dios – suspiro - ¿Y ese beso?

-Nada solo quiero que te relajes te noto muy tensa, bastante preocupada ya te dije no hace falta que me digas nada así que tranquila…

-Está bien siéntate te contare todo desde el principio…bueno aquí voy…hace más de 9 meses conocí a quien yo creía el amor de mi vida, la ame y sufrí por ella como nunca lo había hecho su nombre es Alex y es una de las más reconocidas abogadas del país vive acá en Nueva York y la conocí cuando aún era estudiante, nos enamoramos pero sabíamos que era una relación peligrosa no solo porque mi carrera y la de ella corrían peligro sino que también la sociedad no vería con buenos ojos lo que sentíamos así que propuso mantenerlo en silencio y acepte…yo no le veía nada de malo de hecho era lo mejor que podíamos hacer solo mis amigos más cercanos los sabían y todo era perfecto, todo era tan bueno que en poco tiempo decidimos vivir juntas, créeme yo jamás había pensado en sentar cabeza en establecerme pero con ella aprendí a soñar a pensar en el futuro y bueno…decidimos comprar un departamento y vivir juntas y Quinn todo era maravilloso los primeros meses eran absolutamente increíble, todo parecía un hermoso sueño me sentía completa, mi carrera crecía cada vez mas no había caso que no ganara y la vida me sonreía como nunca, pero lamentablemente desperté y sin querer conocí a la verdadera Alex…con el tiempo me di cuenta de que algo me ocultaba, reuniones improvisadas días enteros en los que no nos veíamos, bueno cosas no cuadraban y tuve paciencia decidí confiar en ella…pero todo iba de mal en peor siempre estaba de mal humor cansada, fastidiada, como si algo la perturbara, y pues con el tiempo me di cuenta de que me ocultaba de todos porque nadie en su familia sabía que ella era lesbiana, de hecho muy pocas veces me presento a alguien cercano a ella y yo debía entender por lo ocupada que era su vida…pero la verdad era que se avergonzaba de lo que era y de lo que sentía por mi…Quinn yo aquella noche iba dispuesta a decirle que la ayudaría en todo que quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado…incluso le había comprado un hermoso anillo…pero ella nunca apareció, nunca llego a la cena – recordaba con lágrimas en sus ojos e inmediatamente la rubia se acercó a calmarla – no llego Quinn así que tome valor y fui a casa de sus padres…sabía que iba a estar ahí pero jamás debí hacerlo, ya que lo único que vi fue a Alex besando a un tipo que supongo que era su "novio" y bueno quede devastada llegue al departamento completamente rota, me sentía tan vacía tan burlada que lo único que quise hacer fue llorar y lo hice por horas y horas, hasta que no puede más, hubiera querido que ese fuera el fin de todo pero no era así, la odie un día, cuando finalmente nos vimos le cosas terribles y se las merecía según mi corazón dolido lo merecía pero no era así, quizás solo estaba asustada pero no pensé en nada, quería seguir con mi vida y pensé que enfocarme en el trabajo sería lo mejor así que acepte un caso complicado pero tenía confianza en que lo ganaría, la persona a la que representaba estaba acusado de mal manejo de fondos pero con mis investigaciones y las pruebas logre darme cuenta de que era solo un pobre hombre que había sido engañado y era solo un señuelo de los verdaderos criminales, pero no pude hacer nada la persona que representaba a los acusadores era ella Alex, fue el momento más duro de mi vida verla ahí defendiendo algo que no era defendible, ella no era así de pronto estaba defendiendo a criminales y fue tan fría tan calculadora, hizo de todo y al final perdí por primera vez en mi vida…me trato con tanta indiferencia y puso en tela de duda mi reputación utilizo todos los trucos más bajos que te puedas imaginar para acabarme y ahora una persona inocente esta tras las rejas por mi culpa…

-Rach…dios es tan complicado todo…realmente siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto es muy difícil lo sé pero…

-Quinn quiero que te des cuenta de que estoy en un momento muy duro no solo porque mi carrera se ha visto manchada sino que también tengo miedo del amor, si me encantas eso no lo niego pero quiero que sepas a lo que te enfrentas si quieres seguir a mi lado…no todo es tan lindo como parece y tengo grandes fantasmas detrás de mí…

-Quizás es verdad pero yo también los tengo Rach, yo también siento miedo y a mi también me han roto el corazón, pero yo creo que por algo nos encontramos justo ahora, no antes ni después, las personas llegan a tu vida cuando lo necesitas…te quiero….y realmente deseo estar a tu lado

-Tengo miedo Quinn – la abrazo – mucho miedo…

-Yo también…pero juntas vamos a dejar de tener miedo solo confía en mi… ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

"_Si nada nos salva de la muerte, al menos que el amor nos salve de la vida."_

_Pablo Neruda_


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por comentar un abrazo nos seguimos leyendo :)**

**El amor es poderoso, maravilloso y a veces también nos lastima pero las cosas bonitas al final siempre deben ser más…**

**Buen inicio de semana y todo por acá parece que va mejorando :)**

**Capítulo 8**

Una persona por mas que muchos diga que el amor es una tontería y que jamás haría locuras por el amor o que no tiene necesidad de sentirlo muy en el fondo se muere por saber que se siente saber que hay alguien que llega a tu vida para hacerlo todo un poco mejor, que ya no puedes pasar ni un solo día sin saber de esa persona, que aunque eres fuerte ella se vuelve tu debilidad, que por más que quieras alejarte no lo lograras, que lo que más ansias es sentirla cerca, besarla acariciarla saber de su día, vivir cada pequeño logro a su lado y brindarle el apoyo que necesita en los momentos difíciles, quizás crees haber sentido amor pero de repente llega alguien, llega una persona que la da vuelta a tu vida, que te hace darte cuenta que el amor es complicado, pero que vale la pena vivir cada momento difícil si sabes que al final del camino esta ella, esperando por ti.

Eran las 7 y 23 de la mañana y era un día común y corriente en Nueva York el sol ya se hacía presente en la habitación iluminándola poco a poco y Rachel se encontraba sentada mirando hacia la ventana la vista era increíble Central Park en todo su esplendor bajo los rayos del sol, podía pasarse la vida entera mirando el increíble paisaje, pero había algo más bello que admirar Quinn durmiendo plácidamente con su cabello alborotado cubriendo su bello rostro, varias almohadas a su alrededor, las cobijas desordenadas y su respiración pausada eran el cuadro más hermoso para la morena, no podía dejar de mirarla y sonreír, la noche anterior le había contado todo sobre su pasado y se sentía más tranquila, más feliz, mas confiada.

_**"Y entonces, ocurre. Ocurre que no quieres otros besos, que no quieres escuchar otra voz, ni quieres ver otra sonrisa…ocurre que te has enamorado"**_

"Anoche hable con Quinn, ella es una mujer increíble y supo escucharme sin juzgarme, la quiero y la quiero mucho, si tengo miedo de que me lastime o peor de lastimarla pero confió en ella se lo dije y hoy lo escribo, es una mujer sencilla, tierna y muy valiosa no quiero perderla tiene tantas cosas que me atraen que me rehúso a que se vaya de mi lado, le pedí que se quedara a dormir aquí además era muy tarde y déjenme decirles que ha sido una tortura no dormir a su lado, creo que ella es una mujer por la que vale la pena hacer las cosas bien por lo tanto ella durmió en mi habitación y yo en la de Kurt, pero inevitablemente no pude venir a admirarla, está en frente mío, de vez en cuando suspira y parece despertar pero en realidad solo está soñando, y se ve preciosa puede que suene extraño pero ansió que llegue el día de poder verla despertar a mi lado, la quiero y hare las cosas bien por ella, mi pasado debe quedar atrás y debo seguir al final del camino mi destino siempre decide que es lo mejor para mi…pero diré una cosa Quinn es lo mejor que me pudo pasar…Sé que están preguntándose si aún pienso en Alex y no mentiré aun lo hago porque aun siento cosas por ella, pero también estoy consciente de que debo avanzar y ser muy fuerte ahora más que nunca debo hacer las cosas bien, quiero dejar de pensarla, quiero ya dejar de sentirme atada a ella, y para eso me apoyare en mis amigos y en Quinn sé que sola no podre con todo lo que se me viene encima así que quiero estar cerca de los que quiero…"

-¿Qué tanto escribes? – susurraba la rubia al despertarse

-Buen día – sonreía - ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Como un bebe – bostezo – pero ya dime ¿Qué escribes?

-Nada simplemente me hace bien dejar salir mis ideas además la libreta que me vendiste es genial cada frase me hace sonreír o pensar

-Bueno soy genial en lo que hago así que de nada – sonrió – buen día Rach…me encanta verte

-Buen día Quinn…a mi también me gusta verte

-¿Qué hacías ahí viéndome?

-Nada yo – se movió incomoda – nada solo que me gusta escribir aquí hay una hermosa vista

-Lo se verme dormir es increíble – le guiño el ojo y se levantó de la cama – hola Rach

-Hola Quinn – le respondió mientras se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hacia ella – te quiero

-Yo también te quiero – la beso – te preparare algo de comer ven, lo cocinaremos juntas

-Pero yo no sé cocinar Quinn, bueno se lo básico pero si hay algo que me sale exquisito son los hielos debes probarlos…

-Ya Rach – rio – debes aprender además es algo básico.

-Si hay algo en lo que no soy buena es en la cocina – se sentó en una de las sillas a observar a la rubia – mejor te observo lo que haces y tomo nota.

-La cocina no es simplemente de tomar nota – sonrió – anda ven aquí lo haremos juntas

-De acuerdo pero me tienes que tener mucha paciencia, puedo llegar a ser muy desesperante

-Yo te tengo – se acercó a ella – toda la paciencia del mundo – la beso – eres preciosa Rach

-Lo sé, pero me gusta que me lo repitas – decía mientras la rubia comenzaba a reír.

-Me encanta esa humildad tuya, bien vamos con lo básico.

"Me encanta Quinn es tan linda, siempre está pendiente de mí, y pues esta hermosa si vieran sus hermosos ojos se enamorarían de inmediato, además es tan despreocupada por cosas simples como el maquillaje, es una persona sencilla y eso me encanta…cocinar con ella es maravilloso, casi no pude concentrarme ya que me la pasaba mirándola, cada expresión de su rostro es magnífica, no se creó que ando muy romántica me alegra tenerla aquí a mi lado…siempre he dicho que mi corazón tiene amor para dar y lo único que espera es lo mismo, quizás es mucho pedir pero con ella no, con ella todo es diferente, me encanta lo que estoy sintiendo…"

Dos semanas pasaron en las que Quinn y Rachel continuaron saliendo, conociéndose más y más por su lado la rubia había comenzado sus prácticas en el hospital de Nueva York, su tiempo era limitado pero se las había arreglado para tener varias citas con la morena además se mandaban mensajes cada noche, todo iba perfectamente entre ambas, mientras tanto Rachel y Brody continuaban consiguiendo pruebas para su caso, las cosas iban bien pero necesitaban más pruebas para comenzar con el juicio, la morena se sentía preparada para volver a los juzgados y con la ayuda de Quinn todo iba mejorando en su vida.

-Estoy agotado de revisar tantos papeles Rach – Brody y la morena se encontraban en su departamento revisando una vez más cada papel para verificar que habían recolectado toda las pruebas necesarias – enserio ya no quiero

-Bueno entonces nos daremos un descanso, iré a almorzar con Quinn y nos hablamos

-Me parece bien – bostezaba - ¿Cómo vas con tu chica?

-Aun no es mi chica…bueno estamos saliendo nada mas

-Pero bien que quieres que sea tu chica, lo veo en tus ojos…tu estas muy enganchada con ella

-Está bien quiero que sea mi chica es obvio pero yo pienso que hay que ir paso a paso, además quiero algo muy serio con ella para eso debo hacer las cosas bien

-Lo entiendo igual mucha suerte hacen una pareja hermosa.

Rachel se despidió del chico y llamo a la rubia para encontrarse e ir a almorzar

-Hola Quinn – sonrió - ¿aceptarías almorzar conmigo?

-Hola Rach, pues me parece perfecto, pero me encantaría que vinieras a mi departamento ya que tengo unas cosas que hacer y me parece mejor si comemos aquí

-Claro no hay problema ahora mismo voy para allá – salió a la calle y se subió al primer taxi que encontró.

"Las cosas van mejor que nunca con Quinn, hemos salido la he llevado al cine a pasear por Central Park, a Broadway, a cenar bueno hemos salido mucho y lo mejor es llegar a casa y ver que me escribió, realmente me siento como una adolescente viviendo su primer amor, si así de ilusionada y feliz me siento, quizás hace unos días mi vida era un completo desastre pero ahora todo va mejor, el trabajo me mantiene enfocada y bueno el amor es mi cable a tierra…bueno hay algo que debo confesar obviamente quiero que Quinn sea mi novia pero aún sigo con miedo…mucho miedo por eso voy despacio y ella lo acepta…eso me parece genial pero igualmente es imposible resistirse a esa mujer"

-Hola – la saludaba – estas preciosa, hermosa vaya Rach que haces para estar tan linda

-Pues el amor de una hermosa rubia me pone así – se acercó y la beso – hola

-Hola – sonrió – pasa disculpa que te haya dicho que almorcemos aquí solo que olvide unos papeles y además me faltaban unos libros

-No te preocupes, todo bien traje comida italiana esa que tanto te gusta ya sabes que no se me da eso de cocinar así que preferí traer comida

-No es que no se te dé, simplemente como chef eres una excelente abogada

-Ya si como no – comenzó a reír – preparare todo para que almorcemos

-Gracias mi amor…

"¿gracias mi amor? Les puedo jurar que el mundo se me detuvo por un momento, simplemente no lo esperaba y mi reacción fue terrible creo que el miedo me domino y no supe que hacer o que decir, mi mente esperaba que ella se retractara o dijera que lo sentía pero no, simplemente el silencio inundo la habitación y yo permanecía aun inmóvil, puedo asegurarles que he vivido momentos realmente incomodos pero este es uno que no quiero volver a vivir"

-De nada – susurre – ya pongo todo…

-¿Rach?

"No quería girar y enfrentarme a ella, llámenme cobarde pero no sabía cómo reaccionar a esas palabras hace no mucho le decía "mi amor" a Alex y bueno todo era genial con Quinn pero esos detalles no los había planeado"

-Te quiero Quinn – gire y la mire a los ojos – siento no haberte correspondido con lo que me dijiste, lo siento pero de verdad quiero decírtelo ya sin miedo y segura de todo lo que siento

-No pasa nada de verdad…mejor vamos a comer

-No te pongas así, lo siento pero creo que es mejor no apresurarme…

-Ya no pasa nada – la interrumpió – enserio todo bien.

"Bueno mentí ese fue el momento más incómodo de mi vida, realmente no sé cómo manejar esas situaciones y bueno créanme no quieren ver a Quinn molesta es algo que no les gustara, la comida fue incomoda nadie dijo nada solo me limitaba a mirarla pero siempre me bajaba la mirada"

-Ya no soporto no me gusta que estés así…

-Me tengo que ir tengo turno en el hospital y luego debo ir a la universidad nos vemos luego

"No dijo nada más simplemente me dejo sola ahí sola pero con todos mis pensamientos, Quinn me había tenido mucha paciencia en todo pero creo que todos tenemos un límite, todos llegamos a un punto en que no aguantamos más, que estamos entregando todo y lo mínimo que esperamos es lo mismo de la otra persona y tal vez yo no estaba haciendo mi parte…"

-No te vayas así por favor

-Lo siento pero ahora me siento algo extraña contigo pensé que me ibas a responder lo mismo pero parece que soy la única que se está enamorando

-No digas eso, quizás no reaccione de buena manera lo admito pero te quiero, eres una mujer asombrosa me siento feliz a tu lado y por eso trato de hacerte bien, si te respondía sin sentirlo sería dañarte, pero hay algo que debes de saber y es que te quiero que tú le volviste a dar sentido a mi vida, y si quiero todo contigo, quiero que sigamos conociéndonos, sigamos creciendo juntas porque hay detalles que hacen que el amor crezca, y sabes que más – preguntaba mientras la rubia comenzaba a sonreír – te quiero, ocurre que ya no quiero otros besos, ya no quiero otras caricias, ya no quiero otro amor, solo te quiero a ti…


	9. Chapter 9

**_Perdón_****_ por no actualizar antes solo que ha sido una semana complicada, gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios que tengan un buen día :)_**

* * *

Capitulo 9

Hay días en lo que todo conspira para que todo te salga bien, para que tu suerte cambien y cada cosa que decidas hacer resulte increíblemente bien, pero así como el destino te pone días increíbles también te pone días que son terribles en los que hagas lo que hagas o trates de ser optimista de que todo cambiara la realidad es que todo sale mal, quizás no es que tu no estés haciendo bien las cosas sino que simplemente el universo ha decido que tu día será pésimo.

Rachel se encontraba en el departamento de la rubia, después de lo sucedido Quinn le dijo que todo estaba bien pero debía ir al hospital a cumplir con su turno así que la morena no insistió más y la dejo ir, ya llevaba casi media hora sentada en aquel sofá mirando hacia la pared, sumergida en sus pensamientos ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la alguien había llegado

-Hola Rach – saludaba Blaine que venía con varias fundas repletas de comida - ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Blaine – respondió rápidamente – todo bien tu ¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien aquí trayendo algo de comida esta casa parecía abandonada con ese refrigerador vacío

-¿Rach que haces aquí? – llegaba Kurt con otras bolsas.

-Creo que la pregunta es al revés Rachel Berry…

-Nada simplemente estaba almorzando con Quinn y ella tenía turno en el hospital, pero todo bien, yo mejor los dejo tranquilos nos vemos – sin decir nada más salió corriendo del departamento, bueno si había algo que caracterizaba a Rachel eran sus salidas dramáticas.

Apenas salió del lugar comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, no tenía ni idea de a dónde ir simplemente camino, y camino realmente no pensaba hacia donde iba solo decidió caminar, el aire fresco le venía bien, quería relajarse pensar, quizás estaba cometiendo varios errores en su vida…sin darse cuenta de cómo ni porque había llegado a Central Park, cuando era pequeña su padre siempre la llevaba a aquel lugar y con el tiempo ese se convirtió su refugio para cuando necesitaba pensar, le encantaba pasear por el parque le daba tranquilidad y paz …y claro en ese momento eso era lo que más necesitaba

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí…siempre haces lo mismo cuando te enojas, o algo te inquieta

-¿Por qué me conoces tanto? – respondía la morena que se encontraba sentada en un banco observando los árboles.

-Porque nada se le escapa a Kurt Hummel…además ya son años que te conozco y sé que algo te preocupa

-Así es Kurt, no sé que estoy haciendo con mi vida, no tengo idea, enserio hay días en los que todo es bueno, que sinceramente parece que mi destino me vuelve a sonreír pero de pronto todo se pone mal y me pongo a pensar en lo que estoy haciendo, si probablemente soy demasiado indecisa pero soy así…dios no sé qué hacer…

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? – le decía el chico mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Siento que aún no olvido a Alex, yo sé es una tontería seguir pensándola, seguir aquí como una idiota pensando en alguien que me hizo mucho daño…

-No eres idiota, el hecho de que te cueste olvidarla quiere decir que la amaste demasiado

-Así es, aun siento que no he cerrado ese capítulo de mi vida, no sé pero hoy arruine todo con Quinn siento que no voy bien quizás le hare mal le hace daño no se…

-Rach, escucha sé que estas indecisa, con miedo y muy asustada pero es tiempo de que sigas adelante tú y Alex ya no van a volver te lo digo esto como tu hermano y me preocupo por ti por eso te diré que sé que viviste muchas cosas lindas con ella y por eso es tan difícil dejar el pasado a donde pertenece pero debes seguir y Quinn…bueno la conocemos poco pero me he dado cuenta de que es una mujer sencilla, trabajadora, cariñosa, siempre está al pendiente de ti, detallista y dios mío Rach esta guapísima y entiendo que te sientas confundida por todos estos sentimientos pero creo que el amor siempre nos hace bien y para tu corazón herido creo que la mejor medicina es apoyarte en alguien que te entiende y te da el amor que tanto necesitas…estoy muy de acuerdo contigo de que aún no cierras ese capítulo de tu vida así que mi consejo de mejor amigo, casi hermano es que deberías hablar con Alex y terminar con todo esto de una vez, creo que después de eso te sentirás más tranquila y le corresponderás como se debe a Quinn, que por cierto se nota que te quiere mucho…

-eres increíble Kurt gracias por tus palabras y si es lo correcto no puedo seguir jugando con alguien que es tan especial por eso hablare con Alex de una vez por todas cerrare todo lo que quedo a medias y seguiré con mi vida no quiero perder a Quinn y voy a estar bien para darle todo de mi

-Así se habla Rach – sonrió y la abrazo – te adoro y quiero que sepas que no estás sola, sé que nuestro drama para ciertas situaciones es indescriptible y que nos ahogamos en un vaso de agua, pero aquí me tienes como tu salvavidas…cuentas conmigo desacuerdo

-Siempre Kurt – sonrió – gracias por todo…de verdad muchas gracias

-De nada y ahora vamos a comer un helado de esos que te encantan y siempre te animan…

"Creo que muy pocas personas tienen la suerte contar con alguien tan especial como lo es Kurt para mí, sinceramente a veces no sé qué hice para merecer un amigo tan increíble siempre ha estado conmigo y me siento tan afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado, y me conoce más que nadie en este mundo, es el único que sabe todo de mí y bueno quien siempre me abre los ojos cuando voy mal y así lo hizo hoy conmigo, tiene toda la razón ando así de mal porque aun siento cosas por Alex y aun pienso en ella, sé que muchos dirán que es absurdo seguir pensando en alguien que me hizo tanto daño, pero yo no lo veo así ya que las cosas lindas y buenas siempre existieron, jamás he dicho que ella sea una mala persona simplemente se equivocó y bueno las consecuencias son que ahora ya no somos nada, pero ella siempre se portó increíblemente bien conmigo, pero bueno el resto de la historia ya la saben…no he hablado con ella en más o menos un mes y creo que es momento de hacerlo, de aclarar las cosas y tratar de seguir con mi vida, sinceramente ya no puedo seguir así atascada en un momento, en algo que ya no vale la pena ya que ahora está Quinn, y es una mujer que ha llegado a mi vida para que todo sea mejor y me siento muy bien a su lado solo que creo que ella merece más, merece que yo esté bien y la cuide y la quiera tanto como ella lo hace por eso es mi preocupación y mis cambios de humor…llego el momento tengo que salir delante de esta situación tengo muchas cosas por las cuales luchar, mi trabajo que es algo que me encanta y disfruto, ayudar a Brody a recuperar lo que le pertenece, luchare por Kurt porque él es quien me anima, quien siempre sabe cuándo necesito un abrazo o cuando necesito que me reten es por el que sigo sin rendirme, mi cable a tierra cuando lo necesito, además está mi padre que aunque las cosas vayan mal entre mi madre y yo, él siempre me ha apoyado incondicionalmente, y el amor que sinceramente es lo que más te salva en momentos difíciles y ahora quiero confesar que mi amor es Quinn y voy a salir adelante por todos pero en especial lo hare por mí.."

-Vaya – llegaba Kurt con los helados – sí que escribes rápido…

-Bueno cuando la inspiración llega debo aprovechar así que me decidí a escribir

-¿Crees que algún día me dejes leer todo lo que has escrito?

-Tal vez pero por ahora son muchas ideas sueltas creo que si alguien lo leyera no entendería nada de nada pero algún día lo harás

-¿Planeas hacer un libro?

-Claro que si será un libro de autoayuda – comenzó a reír – claro que no hare ningún libro Kurt

-Bueno a mí tu vida me parece interesante y muy entretenida

-Si claro, una vida de desamores, aventuras locas, llantos, risas y cosas menos interesantes

-Bueno solo digo que cuando íbamos al colegio junto siempre me hacías esos ensayos de literatura que tanto odiaba y siempre sacaba buena nota

-No hare ningún libro Kurt creo que si alguien leyera lo que escribo pensarían que estoy loca

-De seguro eso pensó quien escribió Harry Potter…

-De donde sacas eso?

-No sé pero a mí me encantan esos libros y solo lo pensé…ya el punto es que escribes muy bien y si fueras un poco más organizada de seguro te saldría algo muy bueno

-No me pidas organización – rieron – bueno lo pensare de acuerdo, quizás solo cuente esta historia y después veré que hago pero recuerda que soy abogada y las leyes son mi vida

-Nadie dice que los dejes simplemente es una sugerencia para que te mantengas ocupada

-Bueno – sonrió – me encanta el helado chocolate

-Lo sé es muy rico en eso siempre estamos de acuerdo…Rach estoy saliendo con Blaine

-Qué novedad – fingía sorpresa - si no me lo decías no me daba cuenta

-Ya deja el sarcasmo, bueno solo te lo quería confirmar, Blaine es un chico muy lindo desde ese día en el bar hemos salido muchas veces y las cosas van muy bien con el – sonreía muy emocionado

-Me da mucho gusto de verdad, enserio me parece perfecto y además me encanta verte así de feliz por eso tu sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

-Gracias, y si todo va muy bien…gracia por tu apoyo Rach, pero bueno me tengo que ir tengo cosas que hacer en el trabajo nos vemos morena y cuídate, deja de pensar tonteras y arregla las cosas con Quinn

-Así será Kurt, cuídate nos vemos.

"Perdón por todo lo que sucedió hace un rato" Rachel

"Tranquila Rach todo bien no te preocupes…hablamos en otro momento" Quinn

"¿Estas muy ocupada?" Rachel

"No, pero no creo que sea algo para conversar por mensajes" Quinn

-Vaya – respondía – sabía que no ibas a tardar en llamar…¿Cómo estás?

-Te quiero Quinn y siento mucho por mi indecisión solo que bueno es complicado

-Lo sé y yo quería disculparme si te incomode con lo que te dije pero bueno, ya paso de acuerdo nosotras estamos bien tranquila

-¿Qué vas a hacer mañana en la noche?

-Pues al parecer tengo una cita con una hermosa morena – reía – estoy libre así que tu solo dime que tienes en mente

-Una cena – sonreía – quiero cenar contigo y quiero mostrarte mis avances en la cocina así que yo hare la cena.

-Dios nos ayude – rio.

-Vaya que eres mala, anda confía en mí.

-Siempre confió en ti Rach, pues yo encantada nos vemos entonces y recuerda todo está muy bien, te quiero.

-Te quiero mucho más, nos vemos Quinn que tengas un buen día.

-Lo tendré ahora que sé que estas bien…eres única Rach nunca lo olvides nos hablamos ahora si te dejo un abrazo adiós.

-Adiós Quinn te quiero nos vemos.

Quizás hay días en los que ni nosotros mismos entendemos todo lo que nos sucede y ni siquiera podemos explicar lo que sentimos, pero al final de una tormenta siempre sale el sol, y si alguien debe quedarse en tu vida así será, sino todo seguirá su camino…no se puede seguir escribiendo un nuevo capítulo de tu vida si aún no termina el anterior por ello ahora Rachel debía enfrentarse a su pasado…debería aclarar sus dudas y sus sentimientos…y para ello debía enfrentarse a Alex por última vez.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Rachel se encontraba en una cafetería había ordenado su postre favorito y un café, había acordado encontrarse con Alex en ese lugar, no iba a mentir estaba muy nerviosa, preocupada, creo que a todos nos pone nerviosos algo en específico y bueno a ella era enfrentarse con su pasado la llamada para coordinar todo es decir el lugar, la hora y la fecha lo había hecho Kurt, el chico pensó que lo mejor era que no hablaran por teléfono y que mejor lo hicieran frente a frente así que fue el quien se contactó con Alex quien inmediatamente acepto encontrarse con la morena.

"Bien debo admitir que me siento muy nerviosa quizás por eso no he dejado de escribir y tomar café, no se creó que es normal que sienta nervios y es que desde que todo termino entre ella y yo jamás volvimos a hablar ni un mensaje ni llamadas nada, simplemente me negué a cualquier contacto con ella, así que hoy específicamente estoy demasiado nerviosa…ya se debo calmarme pero ella es una mujer que pone nervioso a cualquiera siempre se hace notar a cualquier lugar al que va sabes que está ahí, su presencia es increíble…pero bueno mejor me tranquilizo y me concentro…"

-¿Hace cuánto que volviste a escribir? – Se sentó al frente suyo – hola Rach

-Hola Alex – se levantó y la saludo – que bueno que llegaste y contestando a tu pregunta hace un par de semanas que volví a escribir.

-Sé que pensaste que no iba a venir pero mírame aquí estoy dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que me tengas que decir y sobre todo para disculparme

-Está bien nos merecíamos esta conversación

-Antes quisiera saber cómo estas ¿Qué andas haciendo?

-Bueno tengo un nuevo trabajo ando muy ocupada en eso así que diré que estoy mejorando cada día y paso a paso voy a estar muy bien ¿y tú?

-Pues aun no tengo nada ya sabes después de ese caso que acepte me decidí a retirarme un tiempo creo que al igual que tu paso a paso voy a lograr estar bien

-Sí creo que así debe ser…

-¿Puedo empezar yo?

-Claro te escucho dime todo lo que me tengas que decir

Quizás en nuestra vida hemos tenido esta oportunidad de decir todo lo que sentimos quizás, en algún momento nos sentamos con alguien y nos pidió eso exactamente, bueno sinceramente nadie está preparado o ¿tú sabes perfectamente todo lo que dirías? Bueno Rachel paso toda la mañana pensando en las palabras justas incluso tenia las respuestas a las posibles preguntas de Alex, pero toda su preparación fue en vano, solo suspiro y se preparó para escuchar todo lo que la mujer que una vez amo tenía que decirle.

-Bueno comenzare con lo obvio y es que te debo unas disculpas no voy a escudarme en nada ya que no tiene justificación, creo que ambas somos lo suficientemente maduras para entender que no hay motivos, y que la única explicación aquí es mi miedo, es que soy una tonta que en pleno siglo 21 sigue pensando y fijándose en las apariencias, sinceramente Rach mi familia nunca entendió lo que sentía y decidieron no hacer caso a mis orientaciones sexuales pero el día en el que decidí presentarles a mi pareja las cosas se complicaron y entendí que jamás lo aceptarían que no tenía escapatoria que si quería conservarlos a mi lado debía ocultar lo que era, y así fue mi vida de amores de una noche citas al azar y parejas que nunca me duraban fue entonces cuando te conocí, para serte honesta me recordaste mucho a mi llena de ambiciones eres una mujer realmente decidida y vas a lograr cosas asombrosas, sé que arruine todo más cuando acepte ese caso en donde sabía que defendía a alguien que era absolutamente culpable jamás quise dañar tu carrera mucho menos hacerte tanto daño solo que estaba cegada, no se creó que estaba furiosa conmigo misma e hice las cosas mal, sé que te he hecho pasar por cosas desagradables pero créeme Rachel te amé y di todo lo que podía dar, todo lo que esta estúpida y absurda forma de amar me permitía, yo sé que falle y que nuestra relación era increíble si quitamos las cosas malas que hice y es porque jamás encontré a alguien como tú, quizás somos tan parecidas y chocábamos mucho pero era increíble yo he venido aquí con la esperanza de que me perdones y claramente sé que no vamos a volver que eso no está nuestros planes pero realmente quiero estar bien contigo…

-Alex yo quiero decirte que me hiciste mucho daño, no voy a mentir y fingir que no sucedió nada porque en realidad sufrí mucho y eso espero que te haga dar cuenta de lo mucho que te amé, y bueno quizás esta sea la última oportunidad que tenga de decirte lo que siento así que seré sincera había preparado todo un discurso antes de este encuentro pero ahora no sé qué decir más que te amé, me encanto el tiempo que pasamos juntas a pesar de todo eres el recuerdo más bonito pero también más doloroso, yo te perdono porque siento que debo hacerlo ya quiero pasar esta etapa y bueno lo primero es cerrar las heridas y aceptar y pedir perdón si es necesario

-Yo se Rach – suspiro – te he buscado mucho y bueno Kurt nunca me quiso decir en donde estabas para hablar contigo así que si no recibiste noticias mías no es porque no haya…

-Basta – la interrumpió – lo se Alex yo misma le pedí a Kurt que no te dijera nada pero tranquila sé que me buscaste e insististe pero necesitaba tiempo para mí, eso no quiere decir que te haya necesitado tu sabes que el enojo me dura un día un solo día, después solo fue extraerte y fue terrible

-Yo también te extrañaba mucho Rach – sujeto su mano – mucho, tu sabes lo importante que eres para mí…tu eres todo…

-No te confundas Alex yo ahora quiero avanzar y tú ya no eres parte de mi vida – dijo con dificultad – lo siento pero yo ya no quiero volver contigo, yo lo pensé mucho créeme y en un momento quise buscarte y pedirte que lo intentemos pero realmente eso no sería lo correcto yo ahora tengo un nuevo trabajo también conocí a alguien…

-Disculpa – la interrumpió - ¿estas conociendo a alguien?

-Así es tú tienes tu vida planeada en frente de tus padres y yo hay nada que ver así que lo mejor es que continúe con mis cosas, voy a ser feliz y voy a salir adelante

-Todo bien lo mereces, tú si mereces a alguien a tu altura

-No se trata de eso sino de que tú y yo ya no podemos ser pareja creo que todo está demasiado dañado para intentarlo

-Eso no lo sabes aún no hemos tratado…

Desconcertante, así lo sentía la morena ante aquellas palabras que sin duda querían decir que Alex quería volver con ella, no sabía cómo reaccionar creo que es normal que a cualquier persona le genere dudas, pero Rachel tenía claro algo y sabía que el único propósito de aquella reunión era cerrar ese capítulo acabar con todo de una vez por todas y seguir adelante con su vida

-Es verdad no lo sé, pero realmente lo que más quiero ahora es salir adelante

-Lo siento no quise que sonara así de insistente lo lamento sé que a que vinimos y agradezco que me perdones sinceramente es un lindo gesto de tu parte

-Es lo que hay que hacer y de hago de corazón ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir

-No espera quisiera conversar algo más contigo…solo quédate un momento

-Lo siento tengo planes nos vemos otro día Alex cuídate mucho y se muy feliz.

"Mi padre siempre me decía que en la vida hay que arriesgarse, que si tomas una decisión no es lo más apropiado echarse para atrás quizás él tiene razón y he conseguido todos mis éxitos y algunos fracasos de esa manera, así que decidí hacerle caso a lo que me decía mi cabeza y me gritaba que saliera de ese lugar que ya dejara el pasado tranquilo pues déjenme decirles que mi corazón me gritaba que me quedara y eso sinceramente no era una buena idea, la razón más obvia pues que el corazón es impulsivo, rebelde y jamás le hace caso a la razón y bueno hay algo que no quiero perder ni dañar y ese motivo es Quinn, a cada momento pensé en ella y en mí, sé que suena raro que en tan poco tiempo se haya ganado un lugar tan especial en mi corazón pero así lo hizo, quizás es esa hermosa personalidad que tiene o esa juventud y fuerza que irradia, lo que haya sido me conquisto…bueno estoy en un momento de mi vida en el que deseo con todas mis fuerzas empezar las cosas de buena manera, claro aún tengo miedo y siento muchos nervios de esta nueva etapa ya sin Alex en mi vida, es aterrador porque estaba muy apegada a ella pero creo que el paso que di hoy fue muy bueno o yo me siento mucho mejor en fin sinceramente me siento optimista, llegue a este lugar hecha un manojo de nervios y por un momento me llenaron las dudas y me puse a pensar en todas las cosas lindas que pasaron entre nosotras y créanme fue duro vencer esa batalla mental pero hice lo que debía y lo que sentía así que estoy feliz, parece que un peso grande se fue de mi espalda, ahora solo tengo un objetivo que es mi trabajo y hacer feliz a Quinn….

"_Un corazón entusiasta encuentra oportunidades en todas partes"_

Vaya amo escribir, y me hace muy bien ir en el taxi escribiendo aunque mi letra no sea la más linda del mundo lo disfruto es liberador, pero ahora tengo que preparar una cita, así es invite a Quinn a cenar, siendo sincera nunca en mi vida he cocinado nada elaborado por eso esto es un reto espero no envenenarla pero los riesgos de que eso pase son altos….así que le pedí ayuda a uno de mis grandes amigos Noah Puckerman es un gran chef de esta ciudad me encanta como cocina así que uniré fuerzas con alguien tan increíble como el, nos conocimos hace varios años yo soy cliente de su restaurant y siempre me ha dicho que debería aprender a cocinar pero finalmente hoy llego el día de que eso suceda, creo que siempre el destino te pone a las personas correctas en tu camino y bueno Quinn hace que todo sea mejor así que hoy hare las cosas bien por mi…por ella y por el amor…lo se ando cursi…"

Rachel se bajó del taxi y se dirigió al restaurante de Puck, el chico tenia uno de los lugares más solicitados de la ciudad ya que el trabajo de muchos años daba frutos, la morena en lo primero que pensó fue en que todo tenía que ser perfecto y tener la ayuda de su gran amigo seria la manera perfecta de hacerlo.

-Mi sexy judía – saludaba el chico – al fin ha llegado el día en el que tu Rachel Berry te conviertas en una diosa de la cocina

-Hola Puck – sonreía - ¿una diosa? Seguro

-Claro que sí, solo debes ser optimista además yo te ayudare en todo y te aseguro que tu chica quedara encantada

-Aun no es mi chica.

-Bueno pero te aseguro que con esto la convences

-Espero que sea así, además nadie me incentivado a hacer estas cosas ¿no crees que es extraño?

-Yo solo sé que el amor es así de extraño y loco, bueno mírame a mí y a Kitty, llevamos casi tres años casados y la amo cada día más, sé que somos extraños muy diferentes e incluso discutimos por tonterías pero el amor es así, me llego cuando menos lo esperaba bueno tu sabes muy bien eso, así que pienso que las cosas que dijiste que nunca harías solo salen con la persona correcta y por lo que me has contado esta chica parece genial

-Realmente es genial…una chica maravillosa

-Ya deja de babear por ella y pongámonos a cocinar esta cena la harás tu solita…

"Y bueno así comenzaba mi nueva etapa con una Rachel más segura y lista para salir adelante"


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

El amor es extraño, muchos ni siquiera lo han sentido y algunos a pesar de haberlo sentido aun no encuentran una definición apropiada para este sentimiento, Rachel creía conocer de que se trataba y cuanto podía llegar a doler, pero la verdad nunca había estado tan nerviosa por una cita ni mucho menos se había tomado tantas molestias por impresionar a alguien y si era extraño hacer todas esas cosas pero lo único que tenía en mente era enamorar a Quinn, dejar el pasado atrás y seguir con su vida.

Todo estaba listo finalmente había preparado una exquisita cena con la ayuda de Puck, además le había pedido a Kurt que le dejara el departamento para ella sola, así que todo estaba perfecto y la hora de la cita había llegado, estaba demasiado impaciente reviso al menos tres veces cada detalle como las copas, los platos, las servilletas, el vino, todo nada se escapaba de Rachel Berry.

Finalmente a las siete y cinco de la noche el timbre de su departamento sonó, primero habrá que decir que la morena estaba más hermosa que de costumbre había comprado un hermoso vestido negro que la hacía lucir increíblemente sexy y elegante.

-Hola Rach – saludaba la rubia – vaya estas preciosa

-Quinn – sonrió – dios mío estas hermosa, bella, vaya pensé que eras la mujer más hermosa del mundo y cada día me confirmas eso.

-Rach – rio – gracias por los halagos solo me queda decirte que esta preciosa…me gustas mucho

-Tú me gustas más mi amor…

Bueno no lo había planeado así, de hecho se lo iba a decir de una manera más elaborada y romántica, Rachel paso toda la tarde buscando el momento apropiado durante la cena para decírselo, lo sentía, ya había dejado el pasado en donde pertenecía y ahora solo buscaba avanzar, hacer feliz a Quinn y lo más importante de todo ser feliz.

-Rachel Berry – sonrió al ver la expresión de la morena - ¿me dijiste mi amor?

-Yo…bueno…la verdad es que…Quinn

-Ya deja de tartamudear y dime la verdad – se sentó en el sofá - ¿Qué paso?

-Nada – se colocó a su lado – había planeado decírtelo durante la cena y bueno se me salió

-Me alegra que se te haya escapado – le sonrió – Rach yo no quería que lo planearas de hecho no necesitaba ninguna cena ni nada aunque admito que verte así con ese hermoso vestido que tienes es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…yo simplemente quería que lo dijeras así porque te nació, porque lo sentiste y algo dentro de ti hizo que los miedos desaparecieran y te sintieras lista para decírmelo, y bueno me alegro que haya sido así – se acercó y la beso – tu también me encantas mi amor.

Después de aquella conversación la morena la invito a disfrutar de la cena

-Bueno te diré que yo misma prepare todo, ahí si no hay truco todo lo que vas a probar esta hecho por mí, así que prepárate

-Que miedo – reía – ya amor confió en tus dotes en la cocina y sé que todo estará muy rico

-Bien, primero como sabes amo la pasta y las verduras así que quise intentar cocinar algo de eso, quiero que sepas cuales son mis gustos

-Lo sé – sonrió- bien probar y te daré mi veredicto

-Bien pero se sincera quiero saber si tengo futuro como chef

-Bueno…yo diría que es lo mejor que he probado…ahora dime quien te ayudo

-¿Dudas que yo lo haya hecho?

-No, pero sé que debiste tener ayuda de alguien ni siquiera yo podría preparar algo así – sonrió – anda cuéntame te prometo que no me disgustare, simplemente deseo saber

-Bueno es verdad que yo cocine todo, pero con la ayuda de mi gran amigo Puck, él es un gran chef y me ayudo en todo

-Pues hiciste un trabajo increíble…de verdad esta riquísimo

-Gracias – sonrió – te quiero mucho Quinn, gracias por aceptar esta cena

-No me des las gracias, me moría de ganas por probar tu sazón

-Pues para que veas lo bien que cocino

-Me alegra…Rach yo quiero contarte un poco de mí, yo ya se mucho de tu pasado de tus amores y bueno creo que es momento que sepas más de mi…no se quiero contártelo

-Pues si tú quieres yo te escucho encantada.

-Como sabes mi papa murió hace varios años y mi relación con mi madre nunca ha sido buena, jamás logro aceptar lo que era ni mucho menos mis decisiones así que ya ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que la vi…ella me echo de casa Rach así que desde muy joven tuve que valerme por mi misma sin que nadie me ayude y he aprendido a vivir así, sola sin nadie bueno con Blaine que es como mi hermano y también Frannie pero las cosas van más allá de eso, lo que pasa es que a mí las relaciones no me duran siempre sucede algo y termino estropeándolo, he tenido dos novias formales y las cosas no terminaron bien, ya que como me ves mi tiempo es reducido entre la Universidad, mi trabajo ahora lo del hospital bueno no tengo tiempo casi para nada, yo sé que tal vez te pido mucho pero si quieres algo conmigo te pido paciencia sé que tu mejor que nadie me entendería sobre el poco tiempo que tengo y yo en realidad quiero estar contigo Rachel…

-Yo también quiero estar contigo y se cosas no se ven fáciles pero hasta ahora lo hemos logrado, bueno conocernos salir, escribirnos realmente me gusta lo que vamos construyendo así que yo me arriesgo…

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que si

-Segura te quieres arriesgar con esta loca que no tiene tiempo, además tengo un carácter extraño, soy desordenada, y tengo muchos defectos

-Al igual que yo por eso quiero arriesgarme ¿y tú te arriesgas?

-No tenías ni que preguntarlo, claro que me arriesgo tu sabes que me encantas

-Si lo has repetido varias veces pero me encanta seguir escuchándolo.

-Ven vamos quiero bailar contigo – sonreía la rubia – anda ven

-Ya una vez bailamos y me encanto la forma en la que termino – coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de la chica – con un beso

-Pues quiero que de esa misma forma termine esta noche, con un beso

-Pero antes Quinn Fabray – le sonrió - ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Tan rápido?

-Bueno dijiste que te arriesgabas y yo pensé que eso es a lo que te referías no sé, bueno discúlpame si te lo dije así de repente y no es lo que tenías en mente pero sinceramente es lo que yo pensaba que querías, bueno yo también lo deseo pero si tu no…

-Puedes guardar silencio un momento – la interrumpió con un beso – si quiero Rachel Berry

-Dios me asustaste, fue el peor momento de mi vida – rio – no me hagas esos chistes

-Perdón pero eres tan adorable cuando comienzas a hablar sin parar

-Lo siento, suelo ser así cuando me pongo nerviosa

-Completamente adorable

"No negare que estar con Quinn me da paz, me siento segura a su lado y sé que ha sido poco tiempo desde que la conozco pero no quiero esperar más, no quiero dejarla ir así que tome la decisión de arriesgarme y ser feliz ya conozco las consecuencias de un corazón roto y quizás me toque volver a vivirlo pero con ella a mi lado vale la pena, fue una noche perfecta…comimos bailamos y la bese, la bese muchas veces creo que nunca había tenido tanta necesidad de estar cerca de alguien como de ella no sé qué tiene o que me sucede pero quiero abrazarla protegerla y cuidarla…y bueno todo hubiera sido aún más perfecto si alguien no nos hubiera interrumpido…"

-¿Esperas a alguien? – preguntaba la rubia.

-No realmente le dije a Kurt que quería el apartamento para esta noche así que no tengo ni idea de quién puede ser

-Pues ve a abrir

-Dios Rach siento interrumpir – entraba al departamento – hola Quinn, lo siento sé que tenían una cena especial y que acabo de arruinar todo pero de verdad esto es urgente

-Hola Brody – suspiraba la rubia.

-¿Qué paso? Anda cuéntame que si debe ser algo serio.

-Adelantaron la audiencia del caso será en dos días y ya tienen todo listo para hundirme me van a quitar la empresa incluso el tipo que está a cargo me advirtió que tienen a la mejor abogada de la ciudad y que lo voy a perder todo

-No es posible teníamos un mes para obtener la pruebas eso no es posible

-Pues créelo en dos días nos enfrentaremos a ellos y debemos estar listos Rach

-Vaya parece que tienen cosas que hacer

-Quinn lo siento mucho pero hemos trabajado duro y ahora tenemos mucho tiempo menos del que creíamos

-No te preocupes amor enserio está todo bien, mejor hablamos mañana y gracias por la cena, por los detalles realmente me encanto

-Te quiero Quinn gracias por todo

-Nos vemos Brody espero que todo se solucione lo más rápido posible

-Gracias Quinn y discúlpame por la interrupción prometo que las recompensare por este mal momento así que tranquila

-Ya no te preocupes – sonrió – nos vemos Rach te quiero

-Y yo a ti Quinn, ve con cuidado ya sabes me llamas si necesitas y algo y por favor avísame cuando llegues a tu casa

-Así será – la beso – linda noche.

-Bien Rach hay que prepararnos, no quiero que nos ganen

-No te preocupes eso no pasara

-Mira conseguí el nombre de la abogada a la que nos enfrentaremos

-Perfecto de seguro conozco algo y eso nos servirá

-Bien se llama Alex estudio derecho en la Universidad de Nueva York, lleva más o menos 5 años ejerciendo su profesión y es una de las más respetadas personas que hay en esta ciudad

-No puede ser – suspiro - ¿Por qué el destino se empeña en ponerla en mi camino?

-Ay no – la miro – no me digas que es tu ex…

-Dios vamos a tener un trabajo difícil…

Quinn se despidió de la morena y el chico y salió del apartamento rumbo a su hogar, la noche había sido increíble pero estaba consciente que pudo ser aún mejor si no hubiera llegado Brody pero por ahora estaba feliz con todo lo que había sucedido finalmente luego de sentir a una Rachel preocupada y con mucho miedo la miro a los ojos y logro sentir que esos miedo estaban desapareciendo y lo que fue más gratificante aun que las dudas que parecía tener se iban despejando poco a poco.

Estaba en la parte de afuera del edificio esperando que su taxi llegara cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Hola Blaine…si ya estoy saliendo ahora mismo voy para la casa

-Qué bueno…rubia llego una carta para ti…no se es extraño

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es de la universidad por eso se me hace raro, ven rápido para que puedas ver de qué se trata.

-Está bien voy para allá espérame.

No tardo mucho pero para ella el tiempo fue eterno, sabía que era algo extraño ya que la Universidad no acostumbraba a mandar cartas a los estudiantes así que apenas llego inmediatamente abrió la carta

-Señorita Quinn Fabray – comenzaba a leer – el motivo de esta carta es hacerle saber que su solicitud para que sus horarios sean más flexibles para continuar su trabajo en el hospital general de Nueva York ha sido aceptada por lo tanto se le pide que se acerque a las oficinas a organizar su nuevo horario…

-Oh dios mío – sonrió Blaine.

-Lo se oh por dios no puedo creer que lo hayan aceptado tan rápido, Blaine esto quiere decir que ahora si voy a trabajar para el hospital con un sueldo y que por fin voy a tener tiempo.

-Felicidades rubia parecía algo raro pero ya sabes lo nervioso que me pongo yo

-No te preocupes y todo bien, esta es la mejor noticia que me pudieron dar ahora si tendré más tiempo para estar con Rach

-Uff – rio - ¿Cómo te fue con eso?

-Rachel Berry es ahora mi novia.

-No lo puedo creer – la abrazo – felicidades nuevamente se lo mucho que te gusta esa chica así que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea

-Lo se parece que al fin las cosas están comenzando a mejorar…

Algunas cosas comenzaban a mejorar en la vida de Quinn pero uno nunca sabe lo que le depara el destino, así que ahora Rachel tendría que seguir enfrentándose a su pasado...


	12. Chapter 12

**_Buen inicio de semana, la verdad es que he estado un poco mal así que no se si seguir la historia mi vida ha tenido subidas y bajadas como las de cualquiera y puedo tener el tiempo para escribir pero como que la motivación se ha ido así que lo dejo en sus manos si quieren que continué con la historia déjenme sus comentarios y ese sera la motivación mas grande que me puedan dar para seguir con este viaje que en realidad me llena mucho, sino pues me despido por un tiempo y espero volvernos a encontrar _**

**_Muchas gracias_**

* * *

Capítulo 12

Nueva York 1 de septiembre de 2014

Hay personas que están destinadas a encontrarse, a que en algún punto de la vida estas personas coincidirán, pero no necesariamente quiere decir que al encontrarse podrán estar juntas. El destino es caprichoso y nos juega malas pasadas, realmente creo que cuando todo te tiene que salir mal no hay nada y nadie que pueda contra eso.

Muchas veces creo que nos hemos preguntado ¿Por qué a mí? Si todo iba tan bien porque las cosas se arruinan, creo que es inevitable pensarlo ya que no encontramos una respuesta lógica a lo que nos pasa, ya que eso es lo que busca una persona lograr entender el porqué de sus días malos, o el porqué de las desgracias, pero a veces no es posible encontrar una explicación lógica así que lo dejamos en manos del destino esperando encontrar respuestas más adelante.

Rachel siempre confió en su destino en que todo estaba arreglado para que las cosas solas salgan de la mejor manera, para ella ya todo estaba escrito y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo, así sucedió cuando se dio cuenta que le gustaban las mujeres, supuso que así debía ser y lo acepto y fue mucho más feliz y decidida desde entonces, o cuando termino con Alex también quiso creer que así estaba escrito y que encontraría a alguien más, y de esa manera sucedió, de hecho todo en la vida de Rachel Berry era una cadena de consecuencias.

-Escúchame Brody ya no podemos hacer nada más nos vamos a defender con lo que hemos conseguido créeme todo saldrá bien

-Eso espero Rach estoy demasiado nervioso si esto no sale bien volveré a esa estación de tren y me marchare de una vez por todas

-Ya no digas esas cosas, que todo estará bien

El día del juicio había llegado la hora programada era las dos de la tarde, la morena se había levantado muy temprano de hecho no había podido dormir bien, todo le preocupaba, tenía confianza en que podía ganar pero aun así nunca se sabía a qué atenerse con Alex, así que tenía que estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

Eran las diez de la mañana y ya eran casi tres horas las que habían repasado el caso con Brody, estaba cansada pero aún tenía algo que hacer y era almorzar con Quinn, no quería descuidar su relación con la rubia así que la llamo para encontrarse con ella

-¿Vas a ver a Quinn?

-Pues sí, me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, así que iremos a almorzar

-Es una gran chica, sinceramente te tengo envidia – sonrió – tranquila pero de la buena eres muy afortunada al encontrarte con una persona así de increíble

-Lo sé no sabes lo feliz que ando

-Y estresada también

-Pero se acabara hoy ya que todo está perfectamente planeado para que salga muy bien

-Lo se Rach nos vemos y no llegues tarde – la abrazo – cuídate

-Estaré puntual ahí, solo espérame nos vemos Brody y gracias por todo

-Al contrario Rach gracias a ti nos vemos…

Salió del apartamento y busco un taxi, en menos de media hora tenía que reunirse con su novia en un restaurante cercano así que se apresuró.

"Estoy preocupada no lo voy a negar pero tengo que tener confianza además todo en mi vida marcha muy bien no es que antes me haya ido mal pero tampoco me puedo quejar ya que las cosas por si solas se han acomodado no se es como si todo comenzara a fluir, además tengo una novia preciosa a la cual quiero mucho, un amigo como Kurt al cual amo con mi vida, mi padre que es mi verdadero motor para seguir adelante y mi trabajo…pero tengo miedo no se siempre que las cosas van bien lo estropeo siempre me ha sucedido no sé qué tengo quizás una maldición o no sé, pero siempre termino boicoteando mi felicidad, no sé porque quizás es un reflejo instintivo de que no merezco ser tan feliz y lo arruino, realmente ese es uno de mis más grandes miedos, quizás exagero y si mi vida es un constante drama lo llevo en la sangre todos me conocen por ser un poco dramática…bueno bastante dramática, pero es algo que va conmigo, y es por ese mismo drama que ahora mismo tengo miedo, creo que estoy consiguiendo cosas fantásticas y no quiero arruinarlo, aún hay cosas que me preocupan y que no he logrado cerrar, bueno al menos por mi parte las cosas con Alex han terminado pero me preocupa que ella no lo vea de esa manera, las cosas que me dijo ese día no me terminaron de convencer así que ahí hay una duda, y pues otra cosa que aún me inquieta y que ha sido un vacío constante en mi vida es mi madre, sinceramente hace mucho que no hablo con ella no me interesa ya que siempre escucho lo mismo, reproches nunca ha sido capaz de ver lo bueno de mi vida, los éxitos y la felicidad que he sentido, pero así es ella, un poco extraña y fría nunca entenderé como alguien puede llegar a ser así con su propia hija, pero con el tiempo me he acostumbrado a sus desplantes si sé que suena horrible pero me tocó vivirlo de esa manera, quizás estoy contando todo esto porque ahora mi vida parece sonreírme pero en el fondo de todo aún tengo dudas y miedos que aún no resuelvo y sé que debo hacerlo"

El taxi se detuvo en medio de una calle poco transitada y la morena se dio cuenta de inmediato así que cerró su libreta y miro para ver en donde se encontraba

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?

-Rachel Berry verdad – se subió un tipo al taxi en el que iba la morena

-Bájese ahora mismo sino quiere que empiece a gritar

-Grita lo que te dé la gana el conductor trabaja para mi así que no te resistas o las cosas pueden ser peor.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Lo mismo que todos los que van a juicio ganar…mire señorita Berry yo no quiero que esto pase a mayores así que dígame cuánto dinero quiere para retirarse

-Dios – rio – no puedo creer que aun pasen estas cosas, no me interesa su dinero

-A todos les interesa, pero también le puede interesar – abrió su maletín y saco varias hojas – su amigo Kurt Hummel, su familia, o esta hermosa chica – le mostraba fotos – Quinn Fabray que por cierto tiene un sobrino precioso….así que señorita Berry ¿podemos hablar?

¿Qué harías en una situación así? Bueno Rachel había sido advertida que posiblemente en su carrera le tocaría enfrentarse con cosas como esas pero nada la había preparado para lo que sintió en ese momento, el mundo se le cayó a pedazos ese tipo no solo conocía de su vida sino de la vida de sus amigos y familiares, no sabía cómo reaccionar y quizás su cara de sorpresa y miedo lo decía todo.

-¿Qué quiere de mí? Por favor no les haga nada a mi familia a Kurt, menos a Quinn

-Tranquila ves como hablando se entiende la gente

-Pues habla de una vez…

-Me llamo Jess Set James y no me importa que sepas mi nombre porque realmente no puedes hacer nada en mi contra y trabajo para la empresa que estas apunto de quitarle a mi padre, si él es el que maneja toda la empresa y se la quieres dar a un estúpido que nunca se interesó por ella y ahora que sabe que vale millones nos la quiere quitar…

-Esa empresa le corresponde formalmente

-No he acabado de hablar – la interrumpió – así que escucha, quiero que dejes el caso ya que así ganaremos y llevaremos a esa empresa a lo más alto, es tu elección Rachel Berry, piénsalo bien tienes dos tienes dos horas antes del juicio – freno el auto – nos vemos bájate aquí.

-Mierda – exclamo muy enojada.

No sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir no quería seguir con eso su vida y la de las personas que quería estaba en riesgo, no quería comprobar hasta donde podía llegar ese tipo que la había encarado, claro todo podía tratarse de una estúpida broma pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo de investigar un poco mas no sabía qué hacer ni a quién recurrir así que solo comenzó a caminar como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía acorralada

-Hey enana…Rachel te estoy gritando hace varios minutos y no haces caso – le sonreía Santana - ¿Qué te paso? Porque estas así

-Aléjate de mí, si te ven conmigo lo vas a lamentar

-Hey tranquila ¿Qué paso?

-Necesito desaparecer cuida mucho a Quinn yo me tengo que ir

-Ah no claro que no – la sostuvo del brazo – no te vas a ir sin antes explicarme que paso y porque estas tan nerviosa

-Me acaban de amenazar Santana, y no solo a mí sino a Kurt a Quinn, mi familia

Después de quince minutos en los que la latina estuvo convenciendo a Rachel para que fuera con ella por fin lo logro, fueron al departamento de la chica y ahí le conto todo lo que había sucedido en el taxi y la amenaza que había recibido

-Escúchame Rach, todo puede ser una mentira y ese tipo solo quería asustarte, además te dijo su nombre es una estupidez revelar algo así

-No quiero jugar con fuego no quiero y ay dios hace media hora que debería estar con Quinn

-Tranquila yo la llamo ahora mismo y me invento algo no te preocupes –se levantó y llamo a su amiga – no rubia soy yo santana y te aviso que Berry tuvo cosas que hacer me la encontré en la calle muy apurada y me ofrecí a llamarte para explicarte porque se demoró tanto

-¿Esta bien? Santana porque no me llama ella, sabes que la llamare yo

-No lo puedes hacer porque su celular está dañado yo misma vi como la muy torpe lo boto en un charco de agua

-Ah vaya eso tiene más sentido igual si la vez dile que me llame

-No te preocupes más y disfruta tu comida rubia nos vemos

-No soy torpe – reclamaba la morena

-No importa el punto es que mi amiga se lo creyó y vamos a tener más tiempo de pensar en lo que haremos para que puedas ir a ese juicio

-No claro que no ya no iré

-Nada de eso, estoy pensando en que quizás todo era solo para asustarte y claro cómo eres muy dramática de seguro lo utilizaron en tu contra

-Santana puedes pensar un momento en que quizás todo es verdad

-Quizás, pero creo que todo era un simple juego para ver si caes

-No quiero jugar de acuerdo no me voy a arriesgar para descubrir si es verdad o no

-Bueno como quieras…cobarde – susurro.

-No soy cobarde, no voy a permitir que digas así Santana

-Bueno entonces contémosle a Brody a Kurt y a Quinn lo que paso y vamos a ver como solucionamos esto no puedes simplemente desaparecer

-Si puedo desaparecer créeme una vez estuve a punto de irme y creo que ahora debo hacer lo mismo

-No claro que no Berry

-No puedo si se meten con lo que más amo, no puedo me cierro y no puedo hacerlo llamare a Brody y voy a enviarle un reemplazo después me iré para siempre de esta ciudad – camino hacia la puerta dispuesta a irse

-¿Y Quinn?

-Dile que en realidad no la quería tanto como pensaba y que todo fue un juego

-No diré algo que es mentira

-Dilo así la protegerás

-estás loca no voy a mentir, vas a lastimar a mi amiga así que no lo hare si tú quieres irte y acobardarte ahora mismo bien por ti pero tú misma debes hacerte responsable de lo que estas dispuesta a abandonar

-El destino nos va a volver a juntar Santana no te preocupes

-No puedes seguiré dependiendo de un destino, no puedes Rachel

-Toda mi vida he confiado en eso y ahora no me pondré a dudar así que me voy…debo irme así que deja de decirme esas cosas y has lo que te pido – abrió la puerta dispuesta a marcharse de una vez por todas

-¿Qué le pediste a Santana Rachel?

-¿Quinn que haces aquí? – miraba la morena sorprendida a la rubia quien estaba parada en la puerta observándola confundida…


	13. Chapter 13

**_Bueno después de mucho pensarlo, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es pasar estas dos ultimas semanas que me quedan de vacaciones a su lado escribiendo, muchas gracias por comentar en especial a Kiky y a Pao Vargas que siempre me deja sus comentarios en verdad lo aprecio mucho así que disfruten :)_**

**_Gracias :)_**

* * *

Capítulo 13

-¿Qué le pediste a Santana Rachel?

-¿Quinn que haces aquí? – miraba la morena sorprendida a la rubia quien estaba parada en la puerta observándola confundida…

-Tú no puedes vivir sin tu celular además no eres tan torpe como me dijo Santana, aparte tu siempre me llamas, todo me parece demasiado sospechoso así que deje mi almuerzo y vine a preguntarle a mi mejor amiga que sucedía, pero me encuentro con esto ¿Qué pasa Rach? – le contestaba la rubia mientras entraba en el departamento.

-No pasa nada me tengo que ir – decía muy nerviosa intentando esquivar la mirada de su chica.

-¿Enserio enana? – la miraba confundida – vamos ahora no me vengas a decir esas tonterías y mejor explícale a Quinn todo lo que paso

-No, tú no te vas a ningún lugar hasta que me expliques todo lo que sucede, por favor Rach

-Siéntate, y conversemos creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer nos queda poco tiempo – le dijo muy seria la latina – anda hazme caso.

-¿Poco tiempo? Que está pasando Rachel me estoy asustando…

-Llama a tu familia Quinn, pregunta si Matt está bien al igual que tu hermana – la miraba muy preocupada la morena.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Rubia solo hazlo y diles que por favor tengan cuidado, anda has eso te contaremos todo lo que paso, dale márcales…

-Bueno Frannie – hablaba la rubia – hola…no todo bien, pero quería saber que tal todo por allá como esta mi sobrino

-Hola Quinn, pues aquí todo muy bien hoy Matt no tuvo que ir a la escuela así que está aquí conmigo molestando como siempre – reía – te paso para que converses con el…cuídate mucho Quinn y ya iremos a visitarte

-Eso espero Frannie que estés muy bien te quiero – sonreía – hola Matt, que tal todo

-Hola tía, pues hoy no tuve que ir a la escuela es el mejor día de mi vida

-Ya veo, pues juega mucho y no le des muchos dolores de cabeza a tu mama, espero pronto irte a visitar así que te mando un beso enorme

-Yo también te quiero ver, y también quiero ver a esa hermosa morena que nos encontramos en la estación de trenes, sabes que tengo su número así que cuando vaya para allá la llamare.

-Está bien – reía – no hará falta que la llames yo misma te la presentare

-¿Qué? Tía me la robaste…no puede ser esa chica debía ser mía

-No te he robado nada pequeño molestoso y no te preocupes pronto veras a Rach

-Está bien – reía – nos vemos tía Quinn, cuídate mucho adiós

-Adiós pequeño…te adoro…nos veremos pronto lo prometo – suspiro y miro a Santana – bien están todos bien ahora díganme porque tuve que hacer eso

-Amenazaron a Rach – dijo rápidamente la latina.

-Dios mío, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Dios Rach te hicieron algo por favor dímelo

-Un tipo se subió a mi taxi y me dijo que me tenía que retirar del caso o mi familia, amigos y en especial tú se verían afectados, yo realmente no quiero comprobar si es verdad o no, Quinn no quiero que te pase nada, el tipo tenia fotos tuyas y de Matt así que yo prefiero alejarme conmigo solo vas a tener problemas

-Ya basta Berry, primero no le pueden hacer nada a Matt, ok esta con mi hermana y su marido así que hoy no puede pasar nada, además no puede huir

-Si puedo estuve a punto de hacerlo hacer un mes en aquella estación de trenes y bueno yo no quiero que esto pase a mayores.

-Háblale a Brody de seguro él sabe que podemos hacer con todo esto

-No yo me voy

-Berry no te conocía así de cobarde, yo de verdad tenía otro concepto de ti, yo me enamore de esa mujer fuerte decidida que a pesar de todo puede ser romántica y cursi, pero sobre todo una profesional que no le tenía miedo a nada

-No tengo miedo, Quinn dios y tu Santana creo que no logran entender que antes estaba sola no me importaba nada en realidad porque era solo yo y soy fuerte pero cuando se meten con quien amo, con mi familia amigos y mi pareja me vuelvo débil no puedo hacer nada porque nunca me perdonaría que algo les pasara, nunca de acuerdo

-Ya llame a Brody – suspiraba Santana – mira Rachel sé que tienes miedo, de hecho yo misma lo siento pero no ganamos nada huyendo yo he aprendido eso, la he embarrado miles de veces por huir y créeme no es la mejor opción

-No debiste llamarlo…Quinn entiéndeme un poco

-Te entiendo de acuerdo – la miro fijamente – pero quizás debes aprender que tu sola no puedes con todo, tienes que aprender a confiar en mí...

-Confió en ti…por eso te cuido

-Ya ahora no es momento de discutir mejor centrémonos en las cosas importantes primero

La tensión era evidente en el departamento por un lado estaba la rubia que por un lado entendía como se sentía la morena, pero aun así estaba muy enojada por la actitud que vio en ella, así que sus gestos y palabras denotaban todo lo que sentía, por su pare Rachel se había sentado en el sofá a escribir, claro que estaba tensa y nerviosa pero obviamente ya había notado el malestar de la rubia con respecto a la decisión que pensaba tomar si no había manera de arreglarlo.

"Hace más o menos 20 minutos que estoy en casa de Santana hace un momento llego Britt junto a Kurt y Blaine, además pronto llegara Brody, me siento muy nerviosa nada está saliendo como lo pensaba, si Santana no me hubiera encontrado ahora mismo estaría a punto de abordar un tren lejos de aquí y todos estarían a salvo, pero sinceramente ahora más que nunca veo a mi destino incomprensible, creo que en este momento se está riendo de mi….además Quinn está enfadada conmigo lo siento, no deja lanzarme miradas, puede que no la conozca hace mucho pero se perfectamente cuando se enoja, y hoy está furiosa conmigo…"

-Yo pienso que debes seguir con el juicio además si ponemos una denuncia de que te amenazaron si nos pasa algo inmediatamente lo detendrán – decía Kurt

-No los voy arriesgar por nada del mundo

-Bueno, parece que no entiende razones

-No puedo creerlo – llegaba Brody – Rach ¿estás bien?

-Brody – lo abrazo – si estoy bien, pero no quiero que nada les pase a las personas que quiero así que otra abogada te ayudara ya el llame y le envié todo lo que necesitan para ganar, pero yo no puedo defenderte

-Rach sé que estas asustada, pero pondremos vigilancia yo mismo me encargare de todo para que todos estén bien, apenas ganemos el caso ello no tendrán nada y dejaran de seguirte

-Enana te están ofreciendo protección además debemos ir a la policía a hacer la denuncia para prepararnos para cualquier cosa que suceda…

-Yo les agradezco mucho la preocupación y que todos estén aquí apoyándome, pero ya saben lo que pienso al respecto…

-Déjenla – decía Quinn muy seria – ya está hicimos todo que haga lo que se le dé la gana es obvio que no nos va a escuchar nada de lo que digamos ni mucho menos aceptara alguna de nuestras ofertas

-Pero Quinn debemos ayudar a Rachel – intervenía Britt – no creo que sea bueno dejarla así…

-No, ya hicimos todo así que ya déjenla creo que está lo suficientemente grande para saber que cada cosa que hace trae una consecuencia así que déjenla pensar y que haga lo que se le dé la gana yo debo volver al hospital y seguir con mi vida, todos deberían hacer lo mismo

-Quinn, espera vamos a hablar

-Ya hablamos mucho – dijo muy seria – ahora piensa lo que quieres hacer porque opciones tienes para escoger, buenas tardes Rachel y espero que lo pienses bien, anda Santana vámonos a ti también te esperan – se despidió y salió del departamento

-Bueno – suspiro – adiós Britt cuídate mucho mi amor

-No te preocupes Kurt y yo nos quedaremos aquí por cualquier cosa – decía Blaine

-Me parece perfecto, adiós enana – el abrazo – si está muy enojada pero ya se le va a pasar, solo piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, no dejes que el miedo te gane

-Adiós Santana…lo pensare bien lo prometo…

No había más que hacer ni que decir, la rubia se cansó de la situación y salió del lugar además tenía trabajo que hacer junto a Santana en el hospital así que prefirió decirle todo lo que sentía a Rachel y marcharse.

Las chicas se subieron en el auto de la latina rumbo al hospital y la chica noto lo sería que estaba Quinn, sabía que en el trabajo no tendrían oportunidad de hablar así que decidió decirle algo.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien

-Ya, que bueno, pero quiero que seas sincera Quinn somos como hermanas anda cuéntame

-Me encanta Rachel pero no se me confunde como actúa

-Solo quiere protegerte

-Se protegerme y a mi familia igual, además quería huir sin decirme nada eso me molesta

-Lo sé pero lo va a pensar y créeme ya todo se arreglara

-Entre ella y yo no lo sé Santana quizás voy demasiado rápido con ella y no le di el tiempo que necesitaba para sanar su corazón de la relación anterior

-No empieces con esas cosas, rubia si ella te pidió formalmente que fueras su novia es porque se siente lista y te quiere mucho

-No lo sé…de verdad no se

-Bueno yo solo te voy a decir que dejes de pensar tonteras

-Yo solo digo lo que siento y lo que veo Santana

-¿Ahora te vas a enojar conmigo?

-No lo siento solo que todo esto me pone súper mal así que lamento mi actitud

-Te conozco Quinn no necesitas pedirme perdón…ya bueno rubia respira profundo recuerda que si nos enojamos nos salen arrugas así que vamos sonríe un poco

-Ya Santana – sonrió – está bien lo mejor es que no piense tonteras, vamos a trabajar

Llegaron al hospital, ambas trabajaban en emergencias atendiendo a heridos y casos que necesitaban de atención inmediata, como la rubia había recibido la notificación de que tendría más tiempo libre debido a que sus horarios en la Universidad serian más flexibles, pasaba mucho tiempo allí, era lo que amaba hacer pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que habría decidido Rachel, el reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde la hora límite, y estaba muy nerviosa…

-Cálmate quieres y mejor vamos que debemos ayudar – le decía Santana.

Pero era imposible calmarse, nadie estaría tranquilo después de lo sucedido, así que su temor era que Rachel haya decidido huir y dejar todo como estaba para que nadie resultara afectado, la había encontrado hace poco y quizás estaba a punto de perderla, si tenía mucho miedo de todo pero comenzó a pensar en lo que pasaría si ya Rachel no estuviera en su vida, ya que los últimos días habían sido increíbles a su lado.

Cuando conoces a alguien poco a poco te vas acostumbrando a su compañía, a las locuras que viven juntas, a cada uno de esos detalles que antes de que esa persona llegara a tu vida no habías experimentado y todo es muy lindo, sinceramente los primeros días son especiales y únicos no hay nada malo, solo cosas lindas, detalles y romanticismo, o bueno eso había vivido Quinn, pero que pasa luego cuando todo se pone difícil y te enfrentas a la realidad de que esa persona puede irse, de la misma forma en la que llego inesperadamente.

El reloj marcaba las cinco y media de la tarde cualquier decisión que hubiera tomado la morena ya estaba hecha, si había decidido acudir al juicio sin importarle nada pues el mismo ya habría culminado y por el otro lado si su decisión habría sido huir el último tren ya habría salido de la estación, así que ahora solo bastaba esperar, no había ningún mensaje ni una llamada en el celular de la rubia y eso la preocupaba, quizás Rachel ya se había marchado y todo habría acabado, no quería pensar mas cosas respecto a eso, la angustia de no saber nada de lo que había sucedido en esas horas era inaguantable.

En media hora su turno habría terminado y podría salir del hospital, quizás el tiempo pasaba más lento que de costumbre pero la angustia y la necesidad por saber que había pasado estaban acabando con ella.

-Señorita Fabray – le decía una enfermera – le solicitan en la habitación 708 por favor vaya ahora mismo.

-Si ahora voy – camino hacia el ascensor y espero cuando estaba a punto de cerrarse la puerta entro alguien – ¿está usted bien?

-Si no se preocupe – sonrió – Quinn…

-¿Rachel? – sonrió.

-Déjame explicarte todo lo que paso…por favor.

-Bien te escucho - dijo después de pensarlo por un segundo y es que se moría de ganas por saber que es lo que había sucedido - cuéntame que paso


	14. Chapter 14

**_Muchas gracias por todo no olviden dejar sus comentarios :)_**

* * *

Capitulo 14

Las decisiones que tomamos en nuestra vida nos afectaran a corto o a largo plazo, más aun ya de adultos, estas en una nueva etapa de tu vida ya te vales por ti mismo, tienes empleo, un hogar para ti solo, bueno en fin cada cosa que decidas te afectara.

Todos hemos tomado decisiones en algún momento de nuestra vida, algunas simples y sencillas pero otro mucho más complicadas, mucho más difíciles

-Espérame aquí ya regreso tengo que revisar al paciente de esta habitación

-No te preocupes yo espero aquí…ve tranquila

Quinn no supo cómo reaccionar al ver a la morena ahí pidiéndole una oportunidad de hablar, así que solo pudo sonreír y aceptar, pero primero tenía que entrar a aquella habitación a revisar al paciente, así que lentamente abrió la puerta y se encontró un hombre de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente sentado en la camilla, leyendo.

-Buenas noches, vengo a revisarlo

-Buenas noches señorita – sonrió – claro espero estar bien.

-Esperemos que si – se acercó a revisar los documentos del paciente en donde se detallaban los medicamentos que debían suministrarse y la enfermedad por la cual estaba siendo atendido.

-Tranquila – susurro el hombre – ya sé que tengo cáncer no se preocupe

-Vaya –lo miro y es que la cara de desconcierto de Quinn era única, apenas estaba aprendiendo a tratar a los pacientes así que toparse con un caso como el de aquel paciente era complejo – discúlpeme pero estoy aprendiendo.

-No se preocupe – suspiro – ya me he acostumbrado así que tranquila no se preocupe mejor cuénteme, parece un poco triste

-Usted es una persona muy observador – le sonrió – no es tristeza, o tal vez si solamente que bueno tengo problemas y estaba pensando en eso.

-Todos los tenemos señorita, lo importante creo yo es vivir el presente, bueno míreme sé que mi enfermedad es tratable pero no hay cura, así que he aprendido a vivir el día a día, si hay problemas y cosas que me preocupan pero aun así creo que hay que sentirse afortunado de las cosas buenas que nos trae un nuevo día.

-Tiene toda la razón, sabe quizás me ando quejando de cosas insignificantes, y es mejor vivir mi presente, y bueno tranquilizarme un poco

-Eso es, solo tranquila las cosas pasan por un motivo no creo que debamos reprochar las decisiones del destino…

-El destino – sonrió – bueno señor…disculpe su nombre…

-Eso no importa, además si no lo leyó en mi expediente médico pues ya no se puede hacer nada – rió – buenas noches señorita un placer conversar con usted

-Buenas noches – sonrió al darse cuenta que había olvidado aquel detalle – que este muy bien igualmente.

Salió de la habitación sonriendo y vio a la morena sentaba en el pasillo jugando con sus manos, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, verla ahí simplemente le causaba ternura, cerró la puerta despacio y se acercó a la morena

-¿Cómo estás? – le decía mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica.

-Esperaba por ti…estoy mejor creo yo…bueno me siento mejor.

-Es bueno que te sientas bien…entonces Rachel Berry ¿Qué paso luego de que me fui?

-Bueno te lo contare todo – se acercó a Quinn y coloco sus manos en el rostro de la chica – te ves preciosa enserio – sonrió – mi amor…

-Ya Berry – sonrió y el beso lentamente – cuéntame que paso mi amor…

_**FLASHBACK**_

Rachel se encontraba aun en el departamento después que su chica se había marchado no había dicho nada solo se sentó en el sofá a esperar.

-Rach…no te quiero presionar pero nos tenemos que ir, si decides ayudarme con esto debemos irnos ahora mismo.

-¿Rach? – Seguía Kurt – hey, morena de mi vida di algo.

-Yo no sé qué hacer...

-Si tienes miedo no te obligare a nada – decía Brody – entenderé y bueno yo iré al juzgado y veremos que sucede

-Vamos – se levantó decidida – no puedo quedarme aquí y esconderme, vamos Brody tenemos que ganar así que vamos de una vez

Nadie le dijo nada ya que no querían que la morena se rectificara así que Britt la abrazo e inmediatamente salieron del apartamento, un auto los esperaba afuera para llevarlos al lugar en donde sería el juicio, al entrar la morena al auto abrió su cartera y saco varios papeles.

-Creo que el miedo no es nuestro mejor aliado así que vamos a confiar en que todo salga bien

-Gracias Rach – decía Brody – enserio confiemos en que todo esto se solucione

Llegaron al lugar con el tiempo justo, todo había sido una completa locura así que se colocaron en su lugar y minutos después entro Alex junto a la persona que era el actual dueño de la empresa.

-Hola Rach – se acercaba Alex a la morena – tu sabes que los asuntos personales deben quedar afuera de esto así solo diré que gane la mejor

-Lo se Alex – la miro – no te preocupes una vez más nos toca enfrentarnos así que hagámoslo.

La morena estaba muy nerviosa sabía que podía estar cavando su propia tumba con la decisión que había tomado, pero por otro lado ese era su trabajo y estaba lista para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa.

-Mira detrás de ti – decía la morena – el tipo con corbata y chaleco gris es quien me amenazo según me dijo se llama Jesse St. James, no puedo creer que este aquí

-Lo conozco Rach lo he visto varias veces en la empresa, dios no puedo creerlo, pero yo se algo de ese sujeto que nos puede beneficiar mucho

-¿Qué sabes?

-Algo así que despreocúpate de las amenazas de ese niño tonto que solo busca dinero enserio créeme y confía en mí ya está todo resuelto

-Bien confió en ti Brody

-Todos de pie por favor daremos inicio a este juicio, por favor la señorita Rachel Berry dará inicio, comience abogada.

-Bien…antes que nada quiero dejar en claro que mi participación en este caso estaba en juego por culpa de un sujeto que me amenazo y aquí y ahora te lo digo – lo miraba fijamente – si a mí, a mi familia, mis amigos o a mi pareja les sucede algo será toda tu responsabilidad.

-Señorita Berry luego se le pedirá su declaración para aquel suceso así que queda sentado este precedente no se preocupe continúe por favor…

Aproximadamente media hora después en la cual la morena mostró pruebas contundentes y revelo documentos que comprobaban que la empresa legítimamente le pertenecía a Brody su intervención termino pero ahora venía lo más duro era el turno de Alex de mostrar las pruebas en su contra y rechazar todo lo que decía.

-Yo…lo siento las pruebas son contundentes – miro a la morena – enserio Rachel cada día vas creciendo más como profesional – decía mientras todos la miraban confundidos por su actitud – realmente agradezco haberte conocido y más aún haber compartido tiempo contigo, eres una gran abogada, yo me disculpo pero por primera vez en mi carrera no se con que objetar, así que le pido al juez que decida hacer lo correcto, yo me retiro

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Voy a perder todo no te das cuenta – gritaba el sujeto a quien representaba – señor juez solicito una nueva abogada

-Lo lamento pero el juicio debe continuar y debido a las pruebas presentadas estoy consciente de que la empresa le corresponde al señor Brody Weston así que por favor se le pide que agilice los procesos para que el señor pueda hacerse cargo de lo que le pertenece, sin más que decir doy por terminado este juicio

-Es completamente absurdo – gritaba – esto no se quedara así me escuchan los voy a hundir

-Señor juez – se levantaba Jesse – esto es absurdo no hemos tenido oportunidad de defendernos ya que por lo visto esta abogada no está capacitada para enfrentar este tipo de casos.

-Lamento que sea así, pero mi veredicto ya está dado

-Apelaremos, y con estos antecedentes obviamente nos volveremos a ver – se acercó a la morena – parece eres intocable – susurraba – igual acabare contigo

-Dejala en paz – llegaba Brody – creo que no estás en condiciones de amenazar cuando tú mismo escondes cosas y sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero

-Tu cállate Weston, no mezcles las cosas

-Bueno entonces aléjate de Rachel y su familia, deja las cosas como están y si quieres ganarnos pues que sea en un juicio justo nosotros encantados seguiremos acudiendo

-Bien – lo miro furioso – créanme que esto no se ha acabado…nos seguiremos viendo Rachel Berry.

La seguridad saco a todos del juzgado, no lo podía creer, la morena estaba sorprendida de la repentina decisión de Alex eso obviamente había sido uno de los motivos por los cuales el juez había decidido darle la razón.

No quiso volver a hablar con Jesse, así que solo lo vio retirarse junto a su padre, después busco entre la multitud a Alex, necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Alex espera por favor – se acercó a ella – necesito hablar contigo.

-No te preocupes Rach ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora solo te quiero felicitar porque nunca me había sentido insegura de las pruebas que había recolectado y eso sentí esta tarde que ni siquiera yo me creía lo que iba a decir, así que decidí hacer lo correcto y aceptar mi derrota, todo lo que dije es verdad así que felicitaciones – sonrió – me tengo que ir luego hablamos

-Alex – susurro al ver como se alejaba – gracias.

No entendió muy bien el porqué de sus acciones pero ahora ya no podía seguir pensando en ella, simplemente la vio abordar su auto y alejarse de todo, Alex era una mujer increíblemente confiada, con mucha determinación así que escucharla hablar así la confundió, sin duda aquella mujer que tanto amo estaba atravesando por momentos difíciles, sabía que ella había tenido días difíciles pero sin duda esto fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que tal vez Alex no era tan fuerte y decidida como pensaba, quizás en más de ocho meses de relación no la llego a conocer lo suficiente.

-Hey – llegaba Brody a abrazarla – eres increíble gracias por todo enserio gracias

-Hola –sonrió – hice lo que tenía que hacer, gracias a ti por confiar en mí.

-Creo que es al revés, bueno te arriesgaste sabiendo que podías correr peligro pero mira afortunadamente me dejaste ayudarte y todo salió bien

-Por cierto que es eso que sabes del chico St. James….

-Bueno digamos que él y Kurt se entenderían muy bien…

-¿Es gay? – Susurro – vaya diré que no lo note, pero me sorprende.

-Su padre no lo sabe y jamás lo aceptaría así que siempre lo ha mantenido en secreto pero hace unos meses estaba en una fiesta y yo mismo lo vi, así que nos es que alguien me lo conto yo fui testigo de eso, así que bueno cuando me dijiste su nombre no supe que se trataba de él, pero hoy en el juzgado lo entendí, por eso te digo que estas a salvo el tipo nunca se lo dirá a su familia así que puedes estar tranquila de verdad

-Vaya – suspiro – pues tienes toda la razón confiar en ti fue mi mejor decisión, vaya es increíble

-Creo que también debes aprender a confiar en tus amigos y en especial en Quinn, cuando necesites ayuda no te cierres, vamos te llevare a tu departamento…

-Lo se…pero antes llévame al hospital

-¿Hospital? Rach ¿te sientes mal? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Tranquilo – sonrió- solo quiero hablar con Quinn, nada mas

-Oh me asustaste, pero bueno vamos

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

La morena había terminado de contarle todo lo sucedido en aquella tarde mientras Quinn la miraba fijamente aun seguían en aquel pasillo sentadas en el suelo, a la rubia no le importo si alguien las veía, ya que lo único que quería era escuchar todo lo sucedido

-Bueno eso es lo que paso y ahora estoy aquí contándote todo – decía la morena.

-Me alegro que todo haya resultado bien, sinceramente Rach estaba muy preocupada por ti, cuando me dijiste que te habían amenazado pues me asuste.

-Lo sé, entiendo, pero creo que todavía no sabes que si te pasa algo nunca me lo perdonaría y menos si es por mi culpa

-No me va a pasar nada Berry así que deja de pensar en esas cosas…

-Bueno está bien – suspiro – Quinn yo sé que las cosas entre nosotras no están tan bien que digamos, sé que crees que aún no confió en ti y que lo que estuve a punto de hacer hoy te molesto mucho.

-No negare que me enfade muchísimo, pero yo entiendo que aun tengas cosas que sanar y si quizás no estamos en el mejor momento pero no estoy dispuesta a perderte Rachel

-Ah no – sonrió - ¿enserio?

-Enserio ¿tú quieres perderme?

-Claro que no, pienso seguir luchando por ti aunque las cosas se compliquen…enserio te quiero a mi lado

-¿Aunque mi sobrino este "enamorado" de ti? – reía al recordar la conversación que había tenido con Matt en la tarde.

-Aunque un pequeño de unos hermosos ojos verdes esté dispuesto a luchar por mi amor – sonrió.

-Pues me parece la mejor decisión del mundo

-Voy aprender a amar Quinn, enserio voy aprender a confiar y dejar mis miedo solo vamos con calma.

-Te entiendo perfectamente y no te preocupes iremos paso a paso pero...¿Entonces que somos?

-Somos…un desastre bien bonito.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Quinn caminaba por las calles de Nueva York apresurada ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el juicio y las chicas iban con calma, si eran novias a los ojos de todos pero para que hablar de etiquetas, ninguna de las dos le veía sentido a aquello, así que simplemente seguían conociéndose, saliendo y disfrutando la compañía.

Su hermana Frannie y su sobrino Matt habían llegado a la ciudad a pasar unos días con ella así que todo en su departamento era un caos, Blaine y su familia hacían que su hogar sea un completo desorden pero no podía quejarse tenia a las personas que más quería en el mundo cerca de ella, así que esa mañana para variar se había terminado la leche así que ella fue la encargada de ir a buscarla.

-Te ves hermosa – le gritaban – preciosa…

-Disculpe – se giró para ver quien le lanzaba piropos en plena calle – tengo novia, o bueno tengo a mi lado una mujer bellísima a la cual quiero mucho y no tengo idea de que somos, pero según ella somos algo bien bonito.

-Su novia es muy suertuda, y creo que ella se ha ganado la lotería al tener a una mujer así de hermosa como tú – sonreía – te ves increíble cuando andas toda apurada, no se es algo que me gusta, me atrae, me encanta

-Rachel – se acercó y la abrazo fuertemente – gracias por los halagos, solo espero que mi novia no se moleste – sonrió - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Bueno yo sin café no vivo así que cuando Kurt me dijo que había olvidado comprarlo tuve que salir a comprar mi dosis diaria de cafeína – sonrió - ¿tú que haces?

-Bueno hace dos días llego mi hermana Frannie al departamento y es una completa locura Matt come como si no hubiera mañana y las cosas se terminan rápido así que para variar se acabó la leche y la que tuvo que salir a las ocho de la madrugada a comprar soy yo.

-¿Ocho de la madrugada? – reía.

-Si Rach para mi es madrugar, además es sábado quería descansar.

-¿Qué te parece si hoy salimos con Frannie y tu sobrino?, así no tendrás que cocinar ni arreglar el desorden

-Me parece perfecto, además Matt se muere por verte

-Y yo a él, entonces en dos horas paso por ti, alístate y prepárate para un hermoso día – se acercó y la beso – te quiero mucho.

-Te quiero mucho mas – sonrió.

Quinn, se apresuró a llegar a su departamento que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras, al entrar vio a Blaine y a su sobrino jugando videojuegos, ambos aun en pijama muy concentrados mientras Frannie continuaba preparando el desayuno, no pudo evitar sonreír, ella nunca había vivido momentos así con su familia, por lo que uno de sus más grandes sueños era formar su propia familia y darle a sus hijos todo ese amor que a ella le falto, era inevitable no sonreír y sentir nostalgia, así que entro y dejo la leche en la cocina y se sentó un momento en el sofá a observarlos, tratando de no distraerlos, quizás su vida no había sido muy fácil pero agradecía haber contado con su hermana para todo.

-El desayuno está listo – anunciaba su hermana - ¿estás bien?

-Si Frannie, solo que tenerlos aquí me hace muy feliz

-Últimamente anda muy sensible – reía Blaine – tener novia te ha suavizado rubia.

-Bueno pues a mí también me hace muy feliz estar aquí Quinn – la abrazo.

-Ya vamos a comer que muero de hambre...

-Matt, te tengo un recado y una propuesta

-Dime tía, anda cuéntame – decía emocionado mientras disfrutaba de su desayuno.

-Pues me encontré con Rachel y me dijo que quiere verte, además me dijo que quiere salir hoy contigo y con tu mami.

-¿Enserio? Oh dios mama, tienes que conocerla es la mujer más hermosa que has visto en tu vida, además es abogada…

-¿No estás muy pequeño para andar pensando en mujeres?

-Claro que no, yo ya estoy grande además no quiero que nadie me la gane – sonreía – aunque mi tía también cree que es linda, pero yo le demostrare a Rachel que conmigo estará mejor.

-¿Enserio enano? – Se reía Blaine – admiro tu confianza así que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras, por cierto le encanta los chocolates.

-Vaya al parecer todos ayudaran a este pequeño molestoso.

-No te preocupes tía Quinn que yo no soy celoso – decía e chico provocando la risa de todos quienes estaban en la mesa.

Terminaron de comer y se alistaron ya que la morena no tardaría en llegar no sabían a donde irían así que todo era una sorpresa, la emoción del pequeño era increíble así que a las 11 de la mañana un lujoso auto llego a las afueras del edificio de la rubia donde los tres esperaban ansiosos, en segundos la morena se bajó sonriente.

-Qué bueno volverte a ver Matt – lo abrazo.

-Hola Rach – decía muy sonriente – te dije que nos volveríamos a ver así que aquí estoy

-Me da mucho gusto que seas un chico de palabra.

-Claro que lo soy.

-Hola Frannie, bueno tu hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti y no sabes las ganas que tenia de conocerte

-Lo mismo digo Rachel – la abrazo – al parecer tienes a todo mundo loco por ti no solo mi pequeño Matt, sino que bueno mi querida hermanita

-Ya lo veremos mama, después de hoy Rach me elegirá a mi

-Vamos suban al auto – miro a Quinn – estas hermosa

-Hey, nada de coqueteos – reía – vamos tenemos un hermoso día por delante

El plan de la morena era ir a patinar así que esa era la primera parada de su recorrido, Quinn le había comentado que su sobrino amaba patinar que no siempre tenía la oportunidad de ir a una pista de patinaje así que rápidamente pensó en eso.

-Bienvenidos – sonreía la morena – un pajarito me conto que tu pequeño sabes patinar muy bien así que quiero que me enseñes

-Miren esto – sonreía muy emocionado – claro que si Rach me encanta patinar y esto es genial, vamos a ponernos los patines y te enseñare

-No me lo puedo creer Quinn Fabray – gritaba alguien muy emocionada.

-¿Megan? – Sonreía la rubia - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, pero mírate dios estas guapísima tanto tiempo sin verte y venirte a encontrar aquí, recuerdas cuando patinábamos a diario

- Permiso – pasaba la morena en medio la das dos chicas – Quinn iré a cambiarme con Matt nos vemos luego.

-Ella es…Megan – no pudo terminar de hablar ya que solo vio a la morena alejarse

-Ya no pasa nada cuéntame de tu vida mientras patinamos…vamos no te puedes negar

-Quinn iré a ayudar a Matt con sus patines ustedes conversen – se acercó a su hermana – no la embarres

-No lo hare – susurro – está bien nos vemos…y claro Megan me encantaría conversar contigo

Megan y Quinn se habían conocido en la Universidad en su primer año, pero la chica había decido viajar al exterior a terminar sus estudios por esa razón no se habían vuelto a encontrar, y bueno la situación se complicaba un poco ya que ambas habían tenido su historia en aquel momento, nunca fueron algo formal así que Quinn con el tiempo se olvidó de aquello pero sin duda habían pasado varias noches juntas en el pasado.

-Y bueno sinceramente no pude con tanto estrés, además Londres es una ciudad demasiado exigente, yo quería salir y disfrutar de mi vida pero no podía los estudios me consumían, así que hace poco regrese y pienso revalidar materias y volver a estudiar aquí

-Vaya me parece muy bueno y realmente espero que ahora las cosas salgan bien

-Yo quiero lo mismo – sonreía – te mueves muy bien.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sí, Quinn que siempre has patinado muy bien y eso es algo que me encantaba de ti, pero dime ¿estas soltera?

-No estoy con alguien de hecho la chica que ves allí – sonrió – al ver a la morena intentando patinar con su sobrino y Frannie – es mi pareja.

-Vaya – suspiro – pero bueno a Quinn Fabray no le duran las novias así que puedo esperar tranquilamente además lo nuestro siempre fue así sin ninguna atadura.

-Pues esa chica se fue hace mucho, de hecho cuando te marchaste yo decidí enfocarme en mis estudios y en nada más, y para tu información lo mío con Rachel es formal y muy serio.

-Me has mirado el trasero varias veces – se reía – no me digas que te tiene en abstinencia porque ahí si me reiría mucho mas

-No te he visto nada – se movía incomoda por el comentario – ya deja de decir estupideces

-Uy tranquila bueno no diré nada raro de tu morena, pero enserio Quinn, si quieres quitarte las ganas y sabes con quien puedes hacerlo.

-Gracias, pero no gracias, yo estoy bien y agradecería que dejaras de hacer ese tipo de comentarios

-¿Qué te ha pasado Fabray? Antes no eras así

-Bueno estoy enamorada, y ahora si me disculpas iré con mi sobrino y Rachel nos vemos

-Ya perdóname – la detuvo – solo me puse celosa y dije esas tonterías no quiero que te enojes, lo lamento mucho Quinn

-¿Celosa?

-Bueno te veo después de mucho tiempo y realmente pasamos momentos muy lindos así que te pido que me disculpes

-No hay problema Megan – sonrió – bueno entonces nos veremos pronto.

-Déjame tu numero realmente lamento que mi actitud haya arruinado esto.

-Está bien – suspiro y le anoto su número en el celular – ahí está ahora si me despido

-Adiós Quinn

Se despidió de la chica y entro a la pista de patinaje en donde la morena trataba de mantener el equilibrio, ya que había un pequeño detalle Rachel no era muy buena patinado así que había pasado entre varias caídas y risas de Matt.

-Yo puedo ayudar a la señorita – llegaba la rubia.

-No te preocupes Quinn – respondía Rachel – Matt es un gran instructor y poco a poco voy aprendiendo así que tu ve con tu amiga.

-Rach…vamos déjame ayudarte

-Matt – se acercaba Frannie – ven vamos a comprarte un helado anda, dejemos a las chicas hablar un momento.

-Está bien – llamo a Rachel – mi tía es un poco lenta para las cosas del amor, solo tenle paciencia, ella es muy buena te quiero Rach.

-Y yo a ti pequeño – le dio su tarjeta de crédito – ve y cómprate lo que quieras y Frannie lo digo enserio que compre lo que quiera.

-Rachel no lo aceptaremos.

-Vamos al menos el helado que más quiera de acuerdo

-Está bien – suspiro Frannie – vamos pequeño ya regresamos.

-Yo te ayudo, mira debes sostenerte fuerte de mi – se acercaba a la morena – anda dame la mano.

-Está bien – dijo un poco enfadada – Matt me ha enseñado un poco

-Lo sé, pero igual te quiero ayudar, no niego que te ves adorable tratando de patinar y cayéndote en el intento, pero quiero que lo hagamos juntas.

-Esto bien Quinn

-¿Ahora soy Quinn y no "mi amor"?

-Si ahora, eres Quinn, y nada más.

-Rachel Berry, te hare una pregunta y solo quiero escuchar una respuesta simple, sí o no, así que ¿estas celosa?

-Si – dijo firme y dejo de mirarla – si estoy celosa, demasiado celosa, yo no suelo ser así de hecho nunca me dan celos, pero dios esa tipa babeaba por ti – se alejó de la rubia.

-Hey espera mi amor – fue tras ella, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que la morena comenzó a perder el equilibrio cayendo nuevamente contra el hielo -¿Rach estas bien?

-Auch, duele mucho

-No estés celosa, vas a estar bien solo fue un golpecito

-¿Un golpecito? – Le sonrió – ay me dan celos Quinn, no se es algo que no lo pude evitar, sé que no somos algo formal de hecho somos un completo desastre pero…yo pensé que…

-Tenemos un compromiso yo también lo siento de esa manera Rach ya te dije que no te quiero perder y es real, porque yo te quiero y si sentiste celos quiere decir que te importo y mucho

-Nunca deberías dudar de eso – le decía mientras se apoyaba en la rubia para poder levantarse – yo te quiero mucho, muchísimo

-Bueno entonces deja de sentir celos que ella no significa nada para mí.

-¿Y yo que significo para ti? – se acercó colocando sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

-Significas mi felicidad, eso una hermosa y pequeña felicidad la mujer que llego en el momento que más necesitaba para hacerme sentir mejor en este loco mundo.

-Dios – suspiro – me enojaría más fácil contigo si dejaras de decir cosas lindas…

-Entonces nunca te enojes – se acercó a besarla.

-Ah no – se alejó –estas castigada.

-¿Castigada? – la miro confundida mientras la morena reía.

-Si mi amor – le sonrió – en abstinencia y créeme el día que estemos juntas – se acercó a su oído y susurro – nunca vas a querer parar.

-Rachel – apenas pudo decir mientras veía a la morena alejarse patinando – ay esa mujer me va a matar.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A la historia le quedan pocos capítulos así que disfruten, presten atencion a los detalles ya que todo tiene un porque sin mas que decir continúen leyendo y comenten_**

**_Gracias por todo :)_**

* * *

Capitulo 16

Probablemente, has imaginado como seria la persona perfecta que te complemente, la realidad es que muy pocos son los afortunados que encuentran a esa persona que realmente encaja en tu corazón, puede ser completamente opuesto a ti pero es quien te entiende, es quien te acepta y no pide que cambies, es quien te impulsa a mejorar.

Rachel se encontraba en el departamento que compartía con Kurt ordenando un poco, la verdad es que aquel día no tenía nada que hacer ya que Quinn tendría un turno largo en el hospital, por su parte Kurt y Blaine tendrían una cita así que estaba sola pensando en cómo ocupar su tiempo, claro que aun quería seguir trabajando en el caso con Brody, pero no estaba de humor para eso, así que simplemente quiso ocupar su mente en algo y lo único que se le ocurrió fue limpiar.

Llevaba casi dos horas, limpiando cada rincón del apartamento cuando el timbre sonó.

-Hola enana – sonreía Santana – espero que estés bien, permiso – entro y detrás de ella se encontraba una sonriente Britt que se apresuró a abrazar a la morena.

-Hola Rach – le dijo emocionada – hemos venido a tener una pequeña platica de chicas, pero de las pláticas que tengo con Sanny sino una seria.

-Hola Britt, me da mucho gusto verte.

-Un poco seria mi amor – acotaba la latina – bien Berry prepárate que queremos hablar contigo.

-¿Qué? – Las miro desconcertada – está bien, siéntense y díganme que sucede

-Bueno Britt y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que las cosas con Quinn marchan bien y que ustedes poco a poco han logrado formar una linda relación, te seré sincera Berry no me caes muy bien que digamos y la mitad del tiempo quisiera patearte el trasero – decía mientras la morena la miraba confundida – pero también debo admitir que eres una mujer muy buena y que le haces bien a mi rubia.

-Lo que Sanny trata de decir es que nosotras siempre nos preocupamos por Quinn y lo último que queremos es verla sufrir es por eso que cuando tu apareciste en su vida nos preocupamos un poco ya que ella ya ha sufrido mucho con relaciones fallidas y no queríamos que eso vuelva a suceder, pero con el tiempo nos has demostrado que eres la persona adecuada para nuestra Quinnie.

-Exacto, por ese motivo venimos a advertirte que la hagas feliz.

-Chicas – sonrió – yo lo único que busco es hacer feliz a Quinn, sé que en su momento casi hago una tontería y me alejo de ella, pero me he dado cuenta de que ya no puedo irme de su lado que ya no quiero a nadie más, ella me hace muy feliz, bueno nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan completa como con ella, no sé si me logro explicar pero desde que ella está en mi vida, todo ha sido mejor ya no puedo dormirme sin decirle que tenga una linda noche, paso esperando verla al menos un momento.

-Pues eso es exactamente lo que yo siento por Britt.

-Solo cuida lo que tienen Rach, el resto se irá dando solo así que solo debes tener paciencia y esperar que todo resulte.

-Exacto enana, ahora vamos con preguntas mucho más serias – la miro fijamente – sexo.

-¿Perdón? – decía la morena sorprendida ante aquel comentario.

-Lo que escuchaste, mira Rach no sé cómo haya sido tu vida íntima con esa chica que te rompió el corazón, pero Quinn es muy pero muy…

-Linda – interrumpía Britt – ya deja de contar intimidades mi amor, es que bueno Rach creo que es normal que tengamos curiosidad por saber si tú y Quinn pues no se ya lo hicieron

-¿Qué? – Comenzó a toser – no hablare de esas cosas.

-Bueno al menos dinos algo, no se algo, tengo curiosidad además ustedes en la cama deben ser…

-Santana no más si – suspiro – Quinn y yo no hemos hecho nada, la respeto mucho y además no hemos encontrado un momento adecuado, no quiero que sea algo que simplemente se dé por la calentura y si puedo ser cursi y romántica, además soportare tus burlas pero yo quiero hacer el amor con ella, con todo lo que envuelve esa frase de acuerdo.

-Uy que genio – sonrió la latina – ya tranquila no molesto más, solo que mi curiosidad me gana.

-Bueno Rach, es su decisión así que nosotras la respetamos, que tengas un buen día nos tenemos que ir, y disfruta mucho de esta relación tan linda que estas construyendo – la abrazo – nos vemos

-Gracias Britt, así será y descuiden chicas solo quiero hacer feliz a Quinn.

-Eso está perfecto Berry – le sonrió – cuídate mucho.

Rachel se despidió de las chicas y se sentó en la cocina a comer algo, miro su libreta jamás en su vida hubiera pensado que ya llevaría escrito la mitad de las paginas, no escribía mucho de hecho desde que era muy joven no lo hacía y jamás se planteó retomarlo, pero le hacia bien.

"Bueno mi relación con Quinn va creciendo poco a poco, si quizás apenas la conozco alrededor de tres meses, pero yo creo en el destino, creo que todo llega a su momento por alguna razón decidí quedarme en esta ciudad y sanar mi corazón, por algo no escape de mis problemas y bueno la recompensa más grande creo que es haberme encontrado con Quinn, estoy segura de lo que siento o bueno del día de hoy estoy absolutamente segura de que todo lo que siento por ella es real…te lo diré a ti bueno se lo diré a estas páginas pero yo sé que tal vez digo esto por la emoción o no se…pero la amo, amo a Quinn Fabray y hoy en la noche le pediré que se quede a mi lado sé que es riesgoso prometerse un para siempre, así que hoy le prometeré que nos esforzaremos día a día para que lo que sentimos se vuelva más y más fuerte…"

Eran las ocho de la noche y el frio era casi insoportable en las calles de Nueva York, Quinn salió del hospital luego de que su turno terminara, llego a la puerta y suspiro tendría que tomar el metro para llegar a casa y luego un taxi, mas cansada no podía estar así que solo sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Rach – sonrió - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a la mujer que me vuelve loca, a la chica que más admiro en este mundo y vine a decirle que ya no quiero estar lejos de ella – camino hacia la rubia – vine porque me encanta que seamos un desastre en el amor, pero lo que más quiero es darte seguridad, es decirte que en todo este tiempo no he hecho más que pensar en ti, no puedo dejar de imaginar lo que sería vivir cada momento a tu lado – coloco sus manos en la cintura de la rubia y le sonrió – vine porque no puedo dejarte escapar, llámame egoísta pero te quiero solo para mi Quinn

-Dios – suspiro la rubia – amor.

-Déjame terminar – sonrió al ver la emoción de la chica – Quinn Fabray te quiero en mi vida formalmente, quiero que seas mi novia, quiero más que nada en el mundo decirte que…

-¿Qué? – Le sonrió - ¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Que te amo – dijo susurrando – no tienes que responderme ahora mismo porque sé que a veces soy muy apresurada en este tipo de cosas, yo sé que quizás tu aun no lo sientes, pero esa frase no ha dejado de darme vueltas en la cabeza toda la mañana, tu no dejas de pasar por mis pensamientos y te amo…

-TE AMO –exclamo emocionada –a veces debes aprender a escucharme amor, te amo – la beso – te amo, ya deja de decirme cosas tan bonitas que voy a llorar.

-Quinn – le sonrió – te amo.

-Prometo enamorarte todos los días para que sigas diciéndome "te amo" lo prometo mi amor.

-Eres increíble…de verdad que lo eres.

-Ven vamos corre – le tomo de la mano – vamos que se nos va el metro, y si se nos pasa tendremos que esperar mucho.

-No hace falta

-¿Por qué?

-porque hoy te voy a llevar a un lugar que me encanta además quiero que esta noche sea especial.

-Berry – se acercó a la morena - ¿acaso me estás haciendo una propuesta de…mmm eso?

-¿Eso? – La miro confundida – no sé a qué te refieres

-Pues yo – se acercó y le susurro en el oído de la chica – me muero por hacer el amor contigo.

-Yo…yo también me muero por hacerte el amor Quinn

-Bien – comenzó a reír - ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

-Pues no sé si te había contado –comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al auto de la morena – pero mi madre fue una actriz y cantante de Broadway, la gran Shelby Corcoran, bueno a ella siempre le importaron las apariencias es por eso que cuando le dije que me gustaban las mujeres se opuso nunca lo acepto y bueno hasta ahora nunca habla de ese tema, es como que le avergüenza pero tranquila es algo que ya lo he aceptado, mi padre Hiriam Berry es un prestigioso doctor aquí en Nueva York, realmente no sé cómo es que esa relación se ha mantenido ya que ellos no se llevan bien, por eso siempre he creído que solo siguen juntos por las apariencias, mi padre es incapaz de contradecir las tonterías que hace mi madre, pero bueno te cuento esto para que sepas un poco más de mí.

-Lo entiendo Rach, sigue contándome.

-Bueno el punto de todo esto es que mi mama compro una casa hermosa para escapar de la ciudad y del acoso de los periodistas, solíamos ir allí cada tres meses cuando era pequeña, esa casa me trae lindos y feos recuerdos pero cada vez que la visito es como sentirme segura, no se a salvo de cualquier cosa, mi papa me la heredo hace unos años y bueno ahora es completamente mía, así que quiero que la conozcas.

-Me encantaría hacerlo – sonrió.

Después de casi cuarenta minutos de viaje y de seguir compartiendo historias, las chicas finalmente llegaron a aquel lugar apartado de todo el bullicio de la ciudad, era un lugar pacifico, con una vista increíble.

-Esto es precioso Rach, de verdad me encanta

-Qué bueno, porque aquí pasaremos la noche…

-Contigo voy a donde sea.

Entraron al lugar y se acomodaron en la sala, que era bastante acogedora y decidieron encender la chimenea para combatir con el frio que azotaba aquella noche, afortunadamente en unos cuantos minutos comenzaron a entrar en calor.

-Bueno –dijo la rubia – yo no sé qué hacer ni que decir

-No tenemos que hacer nada si tú no quieres…de verdad Quinn

-No es eso, solo que bueno nunca había estado tan nerviosa en mi vida, no sé pero contigo es como vivir el primer amor, tengo 21 años y bueno solo he estado con dos chicas en lo que a relaciones sexuales se refiere y no sé tú tienes más experiencia y yo…

-No digas esas cosas – se acercó y la beso – no tiene nada que ver, creo que deberíamos dejar las experiencia, o las cosas que hemos pasado afuera, porque esta noche es de nosotras de nadie más, y si alguien tiene que aprender aquí soy yo…ambas aprenderemos

-Puedes dejar de ser tan linda sino se me hará muy difícil olvidarte

-No quiero que me olvides Quinn – se acercó a la chica y la beso nuevamente pero con más intensidad – ni yo quiero olvidarme de ti.

Pronto los besos y las caricias fueron más intensas, necesitaban sentirse aún más cerca así que la morena se colocó encima de su chica y comenzó a besar su cuello, en pocos minutos ambas estaban solo en ropa interior sintiéndose por primera vez. La rubia dejo sus miedos y sus dudas a un lado y se dedicó a apreciar a la mujer que continuaba besándola apasionadamente mordiendo sus labios, paseando sus manos por todo su cuerpo, aquella morena que con cada caricia la hacía perder el control.

-Dios Rach – suspiraba la rubia – enserio dios.

-¿Enserio? – Le sonrió mordiéndose el labio – te dije que esta noche era de nosotras solo debemos disfrutar…mi amor

Quinn tomo de la cintura a la morena y continuo besándola, nunca había visto a alguien tan hermosa como ella, su cuerpo ante ella era el mismo cielo, mirarla ahí a su lado besándola acariciando cada parte de ella era la sensación más increíble e inexplicable del mundo, no podía creer lo preciosa que se veía completamente desnuda ante ella ni lo mucho que amaba a aquella morena que se había robado su corazón. Rachel rápidamente continuo quitándole las ultimas prendas a su chica y sonrió, era una mujer bellísima por dentro y por fuera, repartiendo besos por su cuello y continuando hacia a su abdomen, sus pechos…dios nunca en su vida se había sentido tan excitada y con ganas de hacerle el amor a una chica, sinceramente nunca había deseado tanto a alguien, sus caricias y la forma en la que se movía demostraban aquello no podía evitar dejarse llevar por la excitación y la pasión, sabía que era el momento que ambas no podían evitar amarse y dejarse llevar por todas las sensaciones que experimentaban así que la miro y entendió que ambas estaban listas para seguir para amarse, lentamente se fueron acostumbrando a sentirse de esa manera, a jugar con sus cuerpos para alcanzar el máximo placer posible, a que cada roce fuera una explosión de sentimientos y sensaciones.

-Probablemente no lo recuerdes mañana – le decía agitada mientras veía a su chica alcanzar el tan ansiado orgasmo – pero eres el gran amor de mi vida…te amo Quinn.

-Te amo…dios – dijo finalmente al recuperarse un poco.

Probablemente sea cursi decirlo pero es la única forma en la que puedo decirlo pero esa noche Rachel y Quinn hicieron el amor, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma a un momento que definitivamente marcaría sus vidas.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Bueno he andado con una gripe tremenda por eso no he actualizado asi que disfruten lean y mañana habra capitulo nuevo espero xD pero bueno ya saben quedan pocos capítulos :)_**

**_Saludos :)_**

* * *

Capitulo 17

Nueva York, 20 de diciembre de 2014

¿Cuánto tardas en olvidar a alguien? ¿Es posible olvidarse por completo de una persona? Quizás muchos digan que por más que lo intentes no lo lograras, que por más tiempo que te tomes es muy poco probable que deseches todos esos recuerdos que te unen a una persona. Y bueno quizás el truco no es olvidar solo seguir adelante aunque cueste y aunque duela, conservar los recuerdos buenos y continuar al fin y al cabo la vida se trata de eso de avanzar de no estancarse, claro que es fácil decirlo, lo difícil esta en ponerlo en práctica.

Un mes ya había pasado desde que las chicas habían estados juntas por primera vez y las cosas iban mejor que nunca, ahora eran una pareja formal y aunque los horarios de ambas eran muy poco flexibles se las arreglaban para pasar tiempo juntas

Por un lado Quinn seguía con sus turnos en el hospital y estudiando, su jornada era agotadora pero estaba contenta ya que poco a poco sus sueños se iban convirtiendo en realidad.

Su trabajo era duro bastante agotador y debido a ello le quedaba poco tiempo libre, pero se sentía en su mejor momento, ya que todo iba saliendo bien por un lado su vida profesional iba avanzando cada día mas, sus notas no se habían visto afectadas por su nuevo trabajo y además estaba atravesando su mejor momento con Rachel.

-¿Y esa sonrisa Fabray?

-Pues nada Santana solo que estoy feliz, ¿eso es raro?

-Para nada, solo que mucha felicidad como que me perturba

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ya sabes lo que decía mi abuela, nada está del todo bien antes de que algo malo suceda.

-Ya deja de decir tonterías y vamos a trabajar.

-Bueno, está bien, confiemos en que todo seguirá como hasta ahora.

-¿Cómo están las cosas con Britt?

-Pues increíbles pero yo sé que está muy ilusionada con tener un hijo.

-¿Un hijo? Dios que todo libre a ese pobre niño de Santana López – se reía

-Ya deja de burlarte Fabray sé que no soy muy buena con los niños pero siempre he soñado con tener una familia con Britt

-Lo sé, pero tú no naciste para criar niños – la miro fijamente.

-Entiendo, pero igual quiero aprender y ser una buena mama.

-Esa la respuesta que esperaba de ti amiga, estoy orgullosa de ti

-Gracias- la abrazo – sé que será complicado además tengo un genio del demonio lo sé, pero amo a Britt y por dios imagina un pequeño o pequeña como ella, así con sus ojos, sería tan hermoso

Santana era una mujer fuerte con carácter que no permitía que nada ni nadie se metería con ella, y Quinn la conocía mejor que nadie, así que cuando ella conoció a Britt su vida cambio por completo y fue la rubia quien se dio cuenta que finalmente su amiga había encontrado el amor, le encantaba la pareja que hacían y desde el principio apoyo su relación así que ahora al ver que poco a poco aquella relación que tanto habían cuidado y protegido iba dando resultado la hacía sentirse muy feliz, ver a su amiga así de ilusionada y con planes de establecerse con su chica era algo increíble, claro Santana no era de las personas que ama a los niños, pero como ella decía quería aprender, quería descubrir lo que es ser madre junto a Britt.

-Vaya – sonrió – me encanta que estés así de ilusionada y sé que Britt quiere una familia contigo así que háblalo con ella de seguro se sentirá muy feliz

-Lo sé, estoy ansiosa por ver su rostro cuando le cuente

-Pues me lo cuentas y espero que todo salga muy bien…ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea y para lo que necesites

De a poco la rubia veía como sus conocidos y amigos iban sentando cabeza, y como de apoco ellos iban formando sus familias, eso la hacía pensar en el futuro, quizás eso es inevitable para nosotros, ya que siempre hacemos planes nos imaginamos como sería un futuro al lado de la persona que amamos, porque siendo sinceros eso es lo que queremos en algún momento estabilidad, y bueno la rubia solo podía pensar en Rachel, ya su futuro lo veía al lado de aquella pequeña morena que cada día la conquistaba más y más, era su realidad cada día pensaba en ella y bueno cuando de familia se hablaba lo único que ella deseaba era tener un hijo, deseaba tener la familia que ni ella ni Rachel habían tenido, eso era lo que más quería y bueno indudablemente se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

Hay personas que somos así, que aunque digamos que vivimos en el presente en lo que nos pasa día a día, de repente llega alguien que nos hace pensar, que nos hacer ver un poco más allá, en que quizás el mañana no es tan aterrador que el miedo puede irse ya que a su lado ya no lo sientes, más bien quieres seguir, simplemente quieres descubrir que te depara el destino.

-Obviamente – el abrazo - ¿Cómo vas con la enana?

-No le digas así, se llama Rachel y vamos muy bien, mejor que nunca

-¿Ya tuvieron sexo?

-Santana –la miro riéndose – baja la voz ya todos se están enterando de mi vida sexual

-Ay bueno lo siento, pero me muero de la curiosidad.

-Bueno, ya lo hicimos y si es increíble, listo no diré más.

-Rubia espera, dame detalles la enana parece de esas que no rompen un plato pero en la cama son un verdadero huracán

-Dios – se rio – ya deja de molestar solo diré que Rachel es increíble y que ambas lo disfrutamos mucho así que deja de ser tan curiosa

-Ya bueno no puedo evitarlo, sabes que soy curiosa.

-Si lo sé, pero mejor dejemos de hablar y vamos a trabajar.

-Ay está bien

Las chicas tenían un turno corto aquel día era viernes así que lo agradecían mucho ya que podrían ir rápido para sus casas.

Mientras tanto Rachel tenía un día muy complicado por delante primero quería ir a revisar varios departamentos ya que quería establecerse en la gran ciudad definitivamente y al enterarse de que Blaine y Kurt seguían adelante con su relación pensó que lo mejor sería buscar un lugar para ella y claro para su chica, así que visito distintos lugares, y ninguno le terminaba de convencer, así que bastante cansada y frustrada por ello se dirigió al departamento de Brody ya que debían prepararse para salir nuevamente hacia el juzgado, ya que Jesse St. James no planeaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

-Estoy harta – llegaba la morena – ellos saben que están perdidos pero siguen insistiendo.

-Lo se Rach pero si hoy ganamos ya no tendrán por qué seguir molestando

-Pues eso es lo que me anima, pero bueno creo que este día no puede ser más cansado, quiero dormir un siglo.

-Siempre duermes – sonrió – vamos Rach anímate luego prometo llevarte a que visites a tu chica.

-Con eso me convenciste, bien – se rio – vamos de una vez

Salieron en el auto del chico con destino hacia el juzgado, el viaje demoraría al menos 20 minutos y lo mejor de todo es que no había mucho tráfico así que podían ir rápidamente por la carretera.

-Nueva York sin tráfico no es Nueva York – comentaba la morena.

-Bueno es raro lo sé, pero mejor para nosotros vamos a llegar temprano y acabaremos de una vez con esto, debo admitir que tenía mis dudas pero estuviste excelente aquel día sin duda eres la mejor.

-Solo hago mi trabajo, es lo que me gusta y realmente es mi pasión.

-Pues no te equivocaste al elegir tu profesión, gracias por todo.

-A ti gracias por darme esta oportunidad, pero bueno cuéntame un poco de ti, de tu corazón aun no te he conocido un amor.

-Bueno es que por ahora no estoy como para que iniciar una relación, no te lo niego han existido chicas hermosas que me han gustado mucho, pero por ahora estoy feliz soltero y trabajando.

-Me parece perfecto y tienes toda la razón te veo feliz, completo, bastante bien – rio.

-No lo sé, pero me siento feliz, quizás si miro al pasado diré que he vivido bien, y no me arrepiento de nada.

-Yo también, bueno sinceramente he vivido los mejores momentos estos últimos meses, pero creo que aún me faltan cosas por vivir.

-Lo es igual a mí - la miro y sonrió – tu también te ves increíble y creo que Quinn ha sido parte fundamental de ello, no sé cómo que el amor nos hace bien

-Nos hace mucho más felices, bueno también hemos tenido nuestros bajones, pero de verdad que mi relación con Quinn va mejor que nunca con muchas cosas lindas.

-Uff está enamorada hasta los huesos morena.

-Ya – rio – Uy hablando de la reina de Roma – miro su celular – debo contestar.

-Claro no te preocupes.

-Hola mi amor – saludaba la rubia - ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola – sonrió – pues muy bien, me encanta escucharte.

-Lo mismo digo, pero llamaba para saber cómo estas, y cómo te sientes ¿está lista para tu caso?

-Claro, mira aún estoy nerviosa pero es algo que con el paso del tiempo me voy acostumbrando y soy mucho más confiada.

-Qué bueno Rach enserio te deseo mucho éxito en que todo salga muy bien, estaré pensándote.

-Que linda, gracias enserio me gusta saber que estás pensando en mí.

-Ay puaj el amor – gritaba Brody – ya Rach

-Lo siento – se reía – perdón amor solo que Brody está aquí a mi lado y como que se empalago con nuestro amor.

-No te preocupes, está bien, solo llamaba para saber cómo te sentías con todo esto.

-Bien enserio estoy bien, por cierto te deje un regalo está en casa de Kurt en mi armario búscalo espero que te guste mi amor

-¿Qué me compraste Rach? –sonrió.

-Una cosita, nada mas solo búscala pero bueno tiene un significado lindo y representa cuanto te amo y bueno, una cosa más….

¿Qué cosa?

-Pues yo…

-¿Rach? – Dijo - ¿Rachel mi amor? – Decía al no recibir respuesta alguna de la morena - ¿bueno Rachel?

-Hey rubia ¿estás bien?

-No, Rachel no me contesta, y no se no que paso.

-Ya tranquila de seguro se quedó sin saldo para contestarte, pero ya volverá a llamar así que mejor acompáñame hay que revisar a algunos pacientes.

-Bueno ya dejare de preocuparme vamos de una vez.

* * *

_"Quinn, mi gran amor, bueno te dejo esta nota como un pequeño regalo, sé que a veces soy una testaruda, que no para de hablar y que te enojas porque no aprendo a hacerte caso, pero bueno prometo mejorar, sé que no te gustan los regalos costosos ni ese tipo de cosas, así que pensé han pasado cuatro meses desde que llegaste a mi vida y no puedo estar más feliz, tú me has dado todo lo que siempre soñé tener en una relación, muchas gracias, si ya sé que dirás que no debo darte las gracias, pero siento que debo dártelas y plasmarlas en esta carta…bueno amor…sabes que te amo y que han existido días difíciles, que los celos nos han jugado malas pasadas a las dos, pero me encantas quiero decirte que hasta el detalle más pequeño de tu personalidad me atrapa, ya sé que soy una apresurada y que me la paso la vida haciendo locuras, pero hoy Quinn…20 de diciembre quiero pedirte que te vayas a vivir conmigo…simplemente quiero que lo pienses, sé que parece una locura pero ya no quiero despertar sin tenerte a mi lado, quiero que vivas conmigo. Ahh por cierto bendito el destino que te puso en mi camino…_

_Te amo Quinn….espero tu respuesta_

_Siempre tuya Rachel Barbra Berry"_

* * *

- Mujer de unos 25 años aproximadamente y un hombre de su misma edad accidente de tránsito ninguno tiene pulso aparentemente perdieron el control del vehículo en que se trasladaban hay otras dos personas heridas…se desconoce el motivo por el cual no pudieron controlar el vehículo.

-Necesitamos ayuda aquí preparan el quirófano hay que intervenirlos inmediatamente

-Doctora no hay personal

-Llamen a los residentes los espero en el quirófano

-López, Fabray hay una emergencia y las necesitan en el quirófano corran que los pacientes están muy graves, vayan ahora.

Las chicas rápidamente corrieron hacia emergencias y se cambiaron lo más rápido que pudieron nunca habían estado en el quirófano pero al tratarse de una situación de emergencia debían ayudar

-Vamos, ninguno se nos va a ir, vamos – gritaba la doctora – ustedes ayuden con el oxígeno.

-Dios mío – dijo Santana.

-¿Rachel?

-Quinn – la miro Santana – dios sáquenla de aquí conocemos a estas personas – abrazo a su amiga – cálmate de acuerdo te juro que voy a hacer todo espera afuera.

-No – grito – no suéltenme Rachel, por favor, no.

-¿Quinn? – llegaba Kurt muy apurado.

-Suéltela yo soy su amigo – le decía al enfermero – ya tranquila se va a poner bien por favor respira.

-No puedo dios – comenzó a llorar – no puedo.

-Quinn hey –la abrazo – mírame todo va a estar bien, el que esta grave es Brody según me dijeron no llevaba cinturón de seguridad, tienes que calmarte un poco no podemos derrumbarnos, no ahora Quinn, por favor.

-No puedo calmarme no puedo Kurt

-Ella es fuerte, la mujer más obstinada del mundo tú de verdad crees que se va a ir así como si nada

-No…claro que no ella haría una de sus salidas dramáticas – sonrió – claro que Rachel no me dejaría así jamás lo haría.

-Entonces solo esperemos dale, tranquila.

No, claro que Rachel no se iría así como si nada, al menos aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer y muchos sueños por cumplir pero para eso bastaba esperar…esperar y confiar en el mismo destino en el que Rachel tanto creía.


	18. Chapter 18

**Gracias por todo y no olviden comentar cualquier sugerencia o comentario :)**

**Saludos **

* * *

Capítulo 18

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Rachel había entrado al hospital, cinco días en los cuales Quinn no había podido dormir, su preocupación era única, no podía despegarse del lado de la morena, quería estar ahí a su lado, pero lo peor vino cuando la morena despertó

-Solo recuerdo que todo estaba oscuro, recuerdo gritos y no se realmente que paso solo que estaba en el suelo y me dolía mucho el cuerpo.

-Señorita por favor necesitamos más información – decía un oficial de policía – necesitamos saber que paso realmente.

-Ya le digo que no lo recuerdo – contesto molesta.

-Señorita solo tratamos de ayudarla lo que sucedió fue muy grave, nos dicen que aún no tiene conciencia de aquello pero le aconsejamos que haga el esfuerzo por recordar

-Ya déjela en paz – entro Quinn – si dice que no recuerda nada es mejor que no la moleste el doctor fue claro en decir que no necesita alterarse

-Bien – suspiro resignado – aquí está mi tarjeta llámeme en cuanto sepa algo

-Así será ahora por favor déjala tranquila

-Gracias por defenderme no sé qué quieren además no lo entiendo y me frustra no recordar.

-El doctor dijo que solo es causa del susto más que del impacto así que en unos días recordaras todo, así que no te preocupes.

-Lo sé, igual perdóname, pero no me acuerdo de tu nombre…

-Está bien – supero – soy Quinn.

-Y ella es la mujer que amas, así que enana debes ponerte bien – entraba Santana – quiero que hagas un esfuerzo en concentrarte y poner a trabajar tu cerebro

-Dios Santana – protesto la rubia – deja de decir cosas

-Ya lo que pasa es que si recuerdo muchas cosas de mí, ósea tengo como lagunas mentales o bueno eso me explicaba el doctor, por ejemplo recuerdo que Kurt y yo íbamos a la secundaria pero de ahí no se mas, también recuerdo que me gustan las chicas, que mis padres no se llevan muy bien, sé que vivo en Nueva York con Alex ¿por cierto en dónde está?

-Yo me voy – dijo Quinn muy seria – discúlpenme.

-Eras demasiado bruta, si discúlpame la palabra pero debes aprender a cerrar la boca.

-No me trates así, no el recuerdo así que no me pidas que la trate con cordialidad solo porque tú dices que la amo.

-Berry – se acercó enojada – por eso te pido que pongas a trabajar tu pequeño cerebro.

-Esto lo puedo tomar como agresión.

El doctor había sido claro Rachel tenia lagunas mentales es decir no recordaba varias cosas de su pasado entre aquellas cosas olvidadas estaba su accidente, su trabajo y Quinn, todo había sido muy duro más para la rubia que estaba muy preocupada por todo lo que había sucedido pero el medico fue contundente Rachel recordaría absolutamente todo, pero solo necesitaba tiempo nada más. Así que la paciencia era lo único que necesita tener en eso momentos.

Por otro lado estaba la policía querían averiguar que había sucedido y los primeros descubrimientos daban a notar que había sido provocado, el accidente había sido planeado cortando los frenos del auto de Brody, así que esto era muy grave por lo cual necesitaban todas las pistas posibles, lo cual era difícil debido a la condición de Brody quien poco a poco iba mejorando pero aun no despertaba, además Rachel no recordaba nada del momento del accidente.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo la rubia muy seria.

-Mira vine a ver a Rachel me dicen que no recuerda mucho de su vida y bueno quise venir a apoyarla con lo que necesite.

-Ya déjate de tonterías Alex de seguro vienes a conquistarla, pues sabes que no te dejare el camino fácil

-No, claro que no quiero eso ella es muy feliz a tu lado lo he notado a mi lado nunca fue así estos últimos meses la he visto mucho más contenta, llena de vida ha tenido detalles contigo que jamás pensé que fuera a hacerlo con nadie.

-¿Qué? – La miro muy sorprendida - ¿no quieres quitarme a Rachel?

-Lo haría si viera que ella no es feliz, y que aun sintiera cosas por mí pero no es así, más bien está demasiado contenta y te ama, realmente te ama y jamás me metería en eso jamás.

-Siento haberte atacado, solo que es raro lo siento

-Está bien, creo que debe ser normal que te sientas así, yo misma he pasado por momentos difíciles y bueno ahora con esto solo quiero ayudar déjame hablar con ella y veremos cómo salir de esto

Quinn se levantó y camino junto a Alex hacia la habitación de Rach, habían muchas cosas de las cuales preocuparse por un lado Brody no tenía a nadie quien cuidara del así que Kurt, Blaine, Britt y Santana habían decidido estar a su lado por turnos, no sabían si se salvaría pero querían confiar en que todo saldría bien, además los padres de Rachel ya habían sido avisados de lo sucedido y aquella noche llegarían a Nueva York para estar con ella.

Lentamente se aproximaron y entraron a la habitación, y allí estaba ella sentada observando la televisión, puede ser que aún tenía moretones, y sus heridas no cicatrizaban pero Quinn la veía hermosa, perfecta la amaba y todo lo que había sucedido le dolía mucho, demasiado ya que ahora solo quedaba tener paciencia.

-Hola Rach – entro Alex - ¿Cómo estás?

-Así me saludas, dios somos pareja – sonrió – me da gusto verte al fin alguien a quien recuerdo bueno esta Kurt pero es raro, no sé.

-Yo las dejare solas, cuídate y por cierto Rach el doctor dice que las heridas ya no tardan en cicatrizar.

-Gracias doctora – la miro – gracias.

-No te preocupes ya verás como todo se arregla – susurro Alex – Hola Rach tu y yo vamos a tener una larga charla.

-Está bien – vio como la rubia salía de la habitación – no entiendo nada de lo que pasa Alex

-Esa chica que salió, a la que le dijiste doctora es la persona que amas.

-No es cierto yo estoy contigo

-No, mira han pasado muchas cosas y nosotras nos separamos tiempo después conociste a Quinn y créeme conmigo nunca fuiste así de feliz, así que morena mía has un esfuerzo por recordar todo

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

-Lo es, anda dime que no te gusta o por lo menos te atrae

-Claro que me atrae es guapísima, además una doctora es demasiado sexy – sonrió – ya Alex ¿es enserio? Esa chica es mi pareja

-Pues si lo es, de verdad, yo vine a decirte que no te cierres, se lo terca que puedes llegar a ser así que deja que esa chica se acerque a ti, te ama y te cuida de verdad soy testigo de eso.

-Si se ve una buena chica y todo.

-Bien, me da gusto que lo estés pensando mejor y cuídate mucho Rach ya sabes lo que ha dicho el doctor en poco tiempo todo esto pasara y recordaras todo solo tienes que asimilarlo bien – se acercó y la abrazo – te quiero.

-Y yo a ti Alex – sonrió – ahora cuéntame un poco de porque terminamos

-Ay Rach – supero – cosas de la vida, cuando lo recuerdes mejor hablamos.

-Ay Alex – comenzó a reír – está bien te hare caso viviré el presente dejare que esa chica se acerque a mi si dices que cuida tanto debe estar muy preocupada por mi actitud.

-Exacto, vas entendiendo todo – le sonrió – me da gusto que estés bien.

-Gracias por estar aquí.

-Lamento interrumpir – entraba Kurt – pero al fin tuve un tiempo libre para venir hola Rach

-Kurt, es genial verte

-Bueno yo los dejo – decía la chica – cuídate mucho y hazme caso, por de parte y deja que las personas que te aman se acerquen a ti.

-Así será, nos vemos Alex.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Confundida, muy preocupada, no se Kurt demasiada información además la policía quiere que declare y yo aún no me siento segura.

-Lo entiendo y no te preocupes nos encargaremos de eso, pero yo vine para traerte algo que espero que leas y te sirva mucho en estos momentos.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Un libro?

-Sí, la verdad es que si es una linda historia léela con cuidado y pon atención a cada detalle creo que es lo que más te ayudara ahora…sobre todo porque tú la escribiste – saco la libreta de la morena – el día del accidente la dejaste en casa, no sé porque ya que siempre la llevabas a todos lados pero eso día la dejaste y afortunadamente, ya que si la hubieras llevado contigo se hubiera arruinado.

-¿Yo escribí todo esto?

-Exacto, así que si quieres saber que has hecho estos meses y todo lo que has vivido léelo, espero que te ayude te adoro nos vemos Rach – la abrazo.

Kurt salió de la habitación y dejo a la morena sola, tenía en sus manos aquella libreta obviamente tenía muchas ganas de leer pero aun sentía miedo, miró fijamente y dudo en comenzar a leer así que no lo hizo solo coloco la libreta a un lado de su cama y decidió dormir un rato, estaba cansada así que solo cerro sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida

-¿Donde esta nuestra hija? – reclamaba una señora en la recepción

-Por favor cálmense

-Su nombre es Rachel Berry – decía un hombre.

-Buenas tardes – llego la rubia – yo los llevare con Rachel Berry, por favor síganme

-Al fin son unos incompetentes Hiriam debemos llevar a nuestra hija a un mejor hospital

-Está bien Shelby, primero vamos a ver como esta nuestra pequeña.

-Esta es la habitación, por favor Rachel no puede recibir emociones fuertes, sus lagunas mentales poco a poco mejoraran pero para eso hay que ser pacientes y por favor les pido que no la alteren

-Gracias doctora.

-Quinn Fabray y aun soy residente en este hospital, que estén bien.

-Escuchaste, no podemos hacerla enojar así que por favor Shelby compostura

-No me hables así mejor vamos a ver a nuestra hija.

-Mama, papa – despertó la morena - ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

-Mi pequeña – la abrazo Hiriam – no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti.

-Papa – sonrió – me da mucho gusto verte y a ti también mama.

-Lo bueno es que estas bien creo que debemos trasladarte de hospital aquí todo es malo.

-No quiero mama aquí estoy bien, así que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que mejore.

-Como tú quieras.

-Bueno Rach te contare sobre nuestro viaje y espero que pronto tu memoria este mejor que nunca mi amor, confiemos en que así sea

-Lo será – sonrió – y claro que quiero escucharte.

Casi una hora estuvieron sus padres ahí y Hiriam fue el más emocionado no se habían visto en un largo tiempo ya que la relación entre su madre y ella siempre fue tensa, pero allí estaban ellos a su lado acompañándola y estaba feliz, verlos a pesar de todo siempre le hacía bien, se sentía a salvo y mucho más segura.

-Bueno pequeña nos vamos pero mañana volvemos

-Buenas noches Rachel cuídate y mañana te visitaremos nuevamente

-Si mama – sonrió – cuídense mucho y me encanto verlos, más aun escuchar tus historias papa.

-Y a mí cuídate mucho Rach – la abrazo y salieron de la habitación dejando a solas a la chica

-Buenas noches – entraba Quinn después de un momento – debo revisarte.

Al entrar la rubia Rachel sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza por un momento y vio como si de una película se tratara varias imágenes.

* * *

_Flashback_

_-Me llamo Rachel Berry – la interrumpió nuevamente – tengo 26 años, trabajo como abogada y el dinero por ahora no es mi mayor problema así que puedo ayudarte mucho gusto_

_-Me llamo Quinn Fabray, tengo 21 años estudio medicina pero trabajo en mis tiempos libres en una librería y el dinero suele ser un problema para mí._

_Fin del flashback._

* * *

-Si claro – le sonrió – vaya, eso fue increíble y raro pero no me hagas caso – le dijo al mirar la cara de la rubia - gracias por cuidarme tanto sé que he sido muy distante contigo

-No tienes que disculparte Rach y no eres rara, solo estas un poco desorientada por del accidente y esas cosas, pero ya pasara

-Gracias y si lo tengo que hacer porque no paran de decirme todo lo que has hecho por mí, y realmente no recuerdo muy bien pero siento que eres una mujer increíble

-Vaya – la miro sonriente – ni con lagunas mentales pierdes tu encanto.

-Si una vez nos enamoramos ¿podemos hacerlo de nuevo?

-¿Vas a dejar que te conquiste?

-No, no solo eso la verdad voy a dejar que mi corazón te reconozca y así espero que yo pueda conquistarte a ti…Quinn de verdad muchas gracias.

-A ti Rach – le sonrió – que tengas una linda noche descansa

-Tu también Quinn que estés bien.

Se acomodó en su cama y cogió aquella libreta que le había dejado Kurt, la abrió y decidió comenzar a leer…

"Me llamo Rachel Berry y me encuentro en la estación de trenes esperando, simplemente esperando que llegue el momento de irme de esta ciudad…"

-Vaya que soy dramática – sonrió – bueno al menos me enterare de todo…pero parece que será una larga noche.

Y realmente lo fue ya que no pudo dejar de leer en toda la noche….


	19. Chapter 19

**_Muchas gracias por todo espero que tengan un buen día :)_**

* * *

Wake me up – Lea Michele version

Capitulo 19

Día ocho desde el accidente y finalmente Brody había despertado, y según los médicos había sido un milagro, el chico había llevado la peor parte en el choque sus heridas eran muy profundas así que las probabilidades de que se recuperara eran muy pocas, pero era fuerte y lo demostró despertando.

-Hola dormilón – saludaba Quinn a Brody que se encontraba ya en su habitación, había dejado cuidados intensivos hace casi tres horas y poco a poco se iba recuperando -¿Cómo estás?

-No dormí tanto – susurro – hola rubia.

-Dios no sabes lo contenta de estoy de verte así, ya mejor.

-He estado mejor – sonrió – tranquila aun no me iré.

-Pues espero que sea así – se sentó a su lado – solo descansa luego hablaremos.

-No, espera necesito contarte de verdad no quiero que después pase algo y no pueda hacerlo.

-Brody tranquilo no debes hablar mucho.

-Quinn, fue Jesse St. James escúchame íbamos en el auto – decía con dificultad – y de pronto los frenos comenzaron a fallar no pude hacer nada trate de controlar el vehículo pero no había manera de detenernos fue entonces cuando al celular de Rache entro una llamada y era Jesse diciéndonos que no le hicimos caso y que pagaríamos las consecuencias, por favor dile a la policía que revise eso después chocamos contra otro auto fue demasiado rápido recuerdo a Rachel gritando y fue ahí cuando me quite el cinturón y la abrace tan fuerte como pude…Quinn tienen que detener a ese tipo…

-Tranquilo lo entiendo, dios gracias muchas gracias tu salvaste a Rachel Brody gracias a ti ella ahora está bien.

-Qué bueno que este bien, cuídala mucho.

-A ti y a ella los cuidare, ahora solo descansa llamare a la policía para contarles lo que me dijiste.

-Gracias Quinn, dile a Rach que la adoro y siento que esto haya sucedido

-No fue tu culpa así que tranquilo – se acercó al chico y le dio un beso en la frente – gracias.

Los últimos días habían sido agotadores para Quinn todo era un completo desastre estaba cansada y lo único que necesitaba era dormir pero aquel día daban de alta a Rachel así que sus deseos de descansar tendrían que esperar Kurt había acordado con ella que lo mejor sería que ambas se quedaran en su departamento y el iría a pasar unos días con Blaine, quizás era la mejor manera de que ambas convivieran un poco más de tiempo a solas así que la rubia acepto rápidamente.

Los días habían pasado y Rachel mostraba mejorías comenzando a recordar ciertas cosas pero aun su mente se encontraba muy confundida por los recuerdos, sus padres la seguían visitando y las cosas iban mejor con ellos, por otro lado la morena leía una y otra vez su libreta cada noche repasando aquellas memorias, le parecía fantástico las cosas que había vivido al lado de la rubia así que poco a poco dejo aquella hostilidad con la chica y decidió acercarse más a ella conocerla de nuevo y bueno las cosas iban mejorando entre ambas.

-Santana deja en paz yo puedo sola – protestaba la morena.

-Claro que no puedes soy tu doctora y digo que no puedes enana, vamos tienes un brazo roto, dos costillas fracturadas y lagunas mentales enserio quien firmo tu alta médica.

-Tu tonta – la miro y sonrió – ya enserio yo puedo sola además me tendré que arreglar por mí misma cuando este en casa.

-Yo te ayudare no te preocupes – dijo la rubia – viviremos un tiempo juntas.

-No te causare problemas te lo prometo yo se cuidarme solita.

-Si claro – la molestaba la latina – bueno sigue mis recomendaciones por favor y si te sientes mal pues tendrás a una doctora a tiempo completo a tu lado.

-¿Qué dices Santana?

-Bueno te dieron una licencia de una semana para que descanses y recuperes energías.

-¿Cómo paso eso?

-Yo, soy capaz de todo…así que quita esa cara de sorpresa ve a descansar amiga lo necesitas y bueno Rachel también necesita que la cuiden – le guiño el ojo – bien el auto ya está afuera así que vamos.

-Gracias – abrazo a su amiga – eres la mejor Santana.

-Lo sé – sonrió – bien Berry súbete a la silla de ruedas que hoy te vas de aquí

-Que genial, pero antes quiero ver al chico que iba conmigo en el auto de verdad quiero agradecerle por todo sé que no lo recuerdo pero igual.

-Bien Quinn tu ve al auto yo llevare a la enana a la habitación de Brody y te alcanzamos.

-De acuerdo las veo abajo – le sonrió – te ves muy linda Rach.

-Gracias – sonrió – se hace lo que se puede.

-Quinn te ama – decía la latina mientras llevaba a la chica por los pasillos de hospital.

-Lo sé, estoy consciente de lo que siente por mí es amor y en su máxima expresión solo espero que los recuerdos vuelvan a mi…o bueno que ese sentimiento vuelva a mí.

-¿Qué pasara si eso no sucede?

-No lo sé Santana solo confió en que así sea y si no es así pues quiero creer que si una vez me enamore de ella puedo volverlo a hacer además es una mujer bellísima no se ni como se fijó en mí.

-Yo tampoco – rio – bueno esperemos que todo salga bien aquí esta Brody vamos.

-Hola Rach – se encontraba recostado con varios golpes pero mucho mejor – me da gusto verte.

-Hola – sonrió - ¿Cómo estás?

-Mucho mejor – suspiro – tranquila sé que no me recuerdas pero estoy feliz de que estés bien, nunca me hubiera perdonado si algo te pasaba.

-Estoy gracias a ti, de verdad muchas gracias y prometo estar mejor y así me acordare de todo.

-Esa es la actitud morena…cuídate mucho pronto nos vamos a reír de esto.

-Espero que así sea, vendré a visitarte de acuerdo así que mejórate pronto

-Así será tu también - sonrió – cuídate Rach

-Tú también…Brody – salió del cuarto – es un chico muy amable y lindo.

-Lo sé pero le han pasado cosas feas afortunadamente este parece el final de su mala suerte.

Fue la peor época para pasar la navidad pero si el 25 de diciembre lo habían pasado en el hospital al pendiente de Rachel nadie lo imagino de esa manera así que cualquier celebración se retrasó por lo que decidieron festejar con una cena el fin de año el que estaba muy cerca apenas a tres días pero primero las chicas debían sobrevivir a su convivencia nunca antes del accidente habían pasado más de una noche en casa de la otra y ahora tenía que aprender lo que era convivir a solas.

-Yo puedo tranquila – se levantó de la silla de ruedas y se acostó en su cama – viste todo muy bien.

-Como tú digas Rachel yo iré a dormir ya que realmente estoy agotada y lo único que quiero ahora es dormir así que si necesitas algo me llamas.

-No te preocupes yo estaré bien…tu ve a descansar.

Tres horas había dormido la rubia y sin duda fue un sueño reparador se sentía mucho mejor su mal humor se había ido además se sentía más animada, eran las siete de la noche y no había comido nada así que se levantó y encontró a la morena en la sala sentada viendo televisión

-Hola – sonrió – parece que dormiste bien.

-La verdad es que si, ya llevaba días sin dormir bien y bueno al fin un tiempo para dormir.

-Genial, bueno pedí pizza no es que pueda cocinar pero al menos no morirás de hambre – rio – sírvete está en el horno.

-Claro que si – calentó un trozo de pizza y se sentó al lado de Rachel - ¿Qué miras?

-Una película

-¿Cuál película?

-Buscando a nemo, sin duda está entre mis favoritas – le sonrió – ya no me veas así no había nada más para ver y esta película es hermosa.

-Yo no he dicho nada – se defendía la rubia sonriéndole – a mi también me gusta mucho.

-Bueno entonces ahora te dejo que disfrutes de la película yo iré a darme un baño.

-No vas a poder sola – le decía muy tranquila – al menos deja que te ayude un poco.

-Quinn me subestimas yo en realidad puedo hacerlo, solo déjame intentarlo.

-Está bien Rach – suspiro – grita si necesitas algo.

-Así será, disfruta de la comida.

Quinn sonrió y espero pacientemente a que la morena la llamara y así fue casi cinco minutos después de que entrara al baño.

-¡Quinn! – Grito - ¡Ayúdame!

-Ya tranquila – llego rápidamente – vaya – le sonrió al verla tratando de sacarse la ropa, cosa que no había logrado debido al yeso que cubría su brazo, por lo que estaba atorada – yo te ayudo.

-Ya no me digas nada, yo solita hubiera podido…solo que me atore un poco.

-Ya veo – se acercó a ayudarla con a sacarse la camiseta – no seas terca deja que te ayude ni que fuera la primera vez que te veo desnuda…

-¿Me has visto muchas veces desnuda? – le preguntaba mientras la rubia seguía quitándole la ropa

-Algunas – sonrió – el punto es que desearía que te sintieras cómoda conmigo.

-Es muy difícil…es complicado

-Si por eso trato de entenderte…tranquila – suspiro y la miro ya solo la morena se encontraba en ropa interior – eres preciosa Rach…

-Yo – susurro – solo quisiera ya despertar…quiero eso solo recordar.

-Lo harás…tranquila mi amor.

-Está bien – la miro fijamente – he leído todo eso que solía escribir en mi libreta…y hemos vivido cosas hermosas…me has hecho sentir todo Quinn.

-¿Y ahora que sientes?

-No se…es todo tan confuso…realmente no sé. – ese momento Quinn sintió como si su corazón se hiciera pedazos, quizás lo único que esperaba escuchar era…que a pesar de todo sentía algo por ella…pero no fue así

-¿Crees que es un error que tratemos de convivir?

-Creo que ahora solo necesito tiempo...yo creo que eres una mujer hermosa no te niego siento cosas cuando te me acercas, quizás es solo atracción es inevitable ya que eres muy linda…pero igual después todo se vuelve oscuro…

-Sí, tienes razón…quizás me ando apresurando contigo…báñate tranquila ya está todo listo.

-Quinn espera no te pongas así

-No, tranquila – le sonrió – está todo bien….

Quinn salió dejando que la morena se duchara y fue a su habitación, suspiro y quiso llorar, las ganas de llorar no se iban así que como siempre hacia llamo a Santana.

-¿San?

-Rubia – contesto rápidamente - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Si Rachel se olvidó de mi ¿Cómo hago para olvidarme yo de ella?

-Quinn, por favor el doctor dijo que recuperaría todos los recuerdo…no tienes que preocuparte.

-Ella, ella no es la Rachel que tanto amo…no se es distinta.

-Ya, tranquila de acuerdo cálmate Rachel es la misma solo que su memoria tiene algunos huecos que poco a poco los llenara…

-No puedo San, pensé que tenerla cerca me haría bien, nos haría bien a ambas, pero ella es como otra persona…quizás el destino nos sigue diciendo que no debemos estar juntas.

-Hey, no claro que no deja de decir tonterías, quizás lo que haya pasado entre ustedes es una discusión típica.

-Ni siquiera fue discusión San…fue sentir que ella ya no es la persona que amaba…

-No digas eso – susurro – te adoro Quinn no me gusta escucharte así…

-Llama a Kurt dile que mañana venga al departamento que todo fue una mala idea…por favor.

-De acuerdo piénsalo bien esta noche y mañana iré a verte y si sigues pensando lo mismo lo llamare, mientras tanto trata de calmarte…

-Buenas noches San gracias.

-Buenas noches rubia, descansa mucho….deja de pensar cosas feas.

Después de que Rachel terminara de bañarse y la rubia la ayudara a vestirse y acomodarse en su cama no volvieron a hablar de hecho el silencio en la casa era insoportable en una habitación estaba Rachel volviendo a leer su libreta, en los últimos días era lo único que lograba calmarla y hacerla dormir, sabía que las cosas con Quinn no avanzaban como la rubia lo quería, que a pesar de todo aun no podía recordar, y peor aún no sentía esa sensación tan fuerte de la cual tanto hablaba en sus escritos, era frustrante y entendía que Quinn se pusiera así con su reacción.

-Buenas noches Rachel – apareció la chica – que descanses.

-Tu también Quinn, que tengas una buena noche y siento lo que paso en el baño.

-Antes éramos un desastre muy bonito Rachel…ahora solo somos un desastre….

-Quinn – Susurro al ver que a rubia cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

"Al parecer suelo escribir, y no sé si lo hago bien o mal, pero últimamente mi vida no va de la manera adecuada, no sé qué hacer, Quinn es una mujer increíble…pero parece que algo se ha perdido entre nosotras…solía creer que el destino arreglaba todo…pero ahora me doy cuenta de que si yo hago algo….podría perderla y no quiero…así que yo Rachel Berry quiero a Quinn en mi vida…pero tal vez para que eso se dé solo necesito tiempo"


	20. Chapter 20

Ed Sheeran - Give Me Love

Capítulo 20

Nadie está listo para dejar ir a la persona que ama, no nunca lo estamos quizás muchos dirán que si amas algo luchas por ello, pero a veces no se trata de luchar se trata más bien de entender que el tiempo es necesario, no hay una manera en la que una persona sepa si está haciendo lo correcto al alejarse pero si hay una manera de saber si quizás tus decisiones serán acertadas y en eso nos ayuda el tiempo.

Los primeros días después de que Quinn decidiera alejarse de Rachel fueron terribles, nunca pensó que aquella decisión sería tan difícil en el día las cosas estaban bien se concentraba al cien por ciento en su trabajo, el hospital le daba miles de ocupaciones en donde dejaba de pensar en Rachel, pero entonces llegaba la noche como una vieja enemiga, la noche le traía los recuerdos la necesidad de sentirla cerca, de llamarla y decirle que la necesitaba, era así las noches eran una completa pesadilla, implacable fue así como de a poco pesadillas se volvían en su rutina diaria eran trastornos del sueño según le decía su doctor, así que su vida no iba muy bien que digamos a pesar de que en lo profesional iba creciendo en lo personal su vida era un desastre.

Rachel por su lado había decidido alejarse por completo de todo, necesitaba su tiempo así que compró un boleto de avión con destino al caribe lo que necesitaba era playa, un lugar alejado de todo así sus amigos aceptaron que necesitaba su tiempo para encontrarse a sí misma. Llevaba casi dos semanas en aquel lugar pero al igual que Quinn las noches se convertirían en lo peor, los recuerdos volvían a ella de forma desordenada sin ninguna coherencia lo que la frustraba más y más de no ser por aquella libreta en la que había anotado sus vivencias los últimos meses su vida hubiera sido aún más caótica.

- buenos días señorita -le saludaba el mesero, aquella mañana había decidido salir a la ciudad a desayunar - que le puedo ofrecer

- buen día - le sonrió - un jugo de naranja y fruta por favor.

- Claro enseguida regreso.

"llevo días tratando de escribir pero no puedo solo consigo ideas absurdas como que el mar es azul y mi mente está...dios que me pasa? Quizás todo está perdido y ni siquiera este paraíso consigue sacar esa Rachel que todos quieren no lo sé en verdad no sé qué hacer no dejó de soñar con Quinn, cada noche viene a mi mente no sé si son recuerdos nuestros o simplemente sueños, maravillosos sueños en los cuales somos felices, es ahí en mis sueños en donde me siento a salvo, el mundo realmente asusta es la verdad...no sé nada de ella no he querido complicar más la situación ya que todo fue horrible cuando me fui lágrimas, reclamos bueno de verdad me siento incompleta nada parece tener sentido..."

-Por qué esa cara tan triste?

-No, se no...No sé que estoy haciendo

De repente un hombre de casi unos 50 años se sentó a su lado y le sonrió así que la morena comenzó a charlar con el

-Supongo que es el amor así que le diré lo que siempre digo...no hay porque complicarse la vida es una sola no debemos malgastar ese tiempo a veces huimos o escapamos de la realidad pero esa no es la opción adecuada no creo que por miedo debemos dejar ir lo que amamos, de verdad señorita no piense tanto las cosas si es amor las cosas resultarán bien...

-Y si no es amor

-Yo pienso que si no fuera amor usted no estaría así...solo deje que el destino haga lo suyo o mejor aún ayude un poco a su destino

-No sé quién sea usted – le sonrió – pero tiene toda la razón en decir eso.

-Solo soy el dueño de este lugar y venía a decirle que su desayuno se demoraría un poco – sonrió – no se preocupe señorita pero de verdad creo que si el amor la pone así, debería volver por su amor.

-Vaya – se rio – ya me estaba imaginando una loca historia de usted.

-Pues no solo soy una persona que busca ayudarla además se entretenerla un poco mientras su desayuno está servido.

"Desayune en aquel pequeño lugar y la pasa muy bien en realidad la vista era genial, la compañía aún mejor y la fruta deliciosa, pero el tenía razón si ese sentimiento me tenía así realmente era amor, y no lo pensé más…debía volver

Nueva York 15 de enero.

Quinn se encontraba en el hospital, era la hora de su descanso así que estaba en la cafetería hablando con Santana, últimamente eso la tranquilizaba mucho así que su amiga le había invitado a pasar un tiempo en su departamento.

-Solo han pasado unos pocos días y te estás haciendo pedazos Quinn, sé que es difícil y que toda la situación ha sido muy complicada pero…

-No hay peros Santana de verdad…¿no lo entiendes?

-Si lo entiendo pero no puedes echarte a morir, tienes que salir adelante hay un montón de otras chicas allá afuera que se mueren por estar contigo así…

-Encontré a la persona con la que me siento feliz completa y a salvo…y la tuve que devolver…el destino me dijo si hay alguien perfecto para ti pero lamentablemente no pueden estar juntas.

-Cálmate – suspiro – mira de verdad necesito que te calmes.

-Lo se estoy mal – se cubrió sus rostro con sus manos – solo necesito verla tal vez así logre pasar la página.

-Pues según Kurt esta en alguna de esas islas en mitad de la nada así que no sabemos mucho de ella, no se es muy dramática Quinn, aun si memora elige irse a un lugar lo más lejos de aquí no se no me hubiera sorprendido que se escapara a la Antártida.

-Pues – comenzó a reír – así es ella, así es Rachel.

-Señoritas hay una emergencia – llegaba una enfermera – las necesitan ahora mismo.

-No de nuevo - dijo Quinn – la última vez fue Rachel

-Ya tranquila vamos de una vez.

Eran varios pacientes que habían sufrido graves quemaduras por una explosión, así que amabas tuvieron que encargarse de todo, de a poco en el hospital iban reconociendo su trabajo y su esfuerzo, claro eran residentes y estaban aprendiendo pero de a poco todos las conocían, por su parte Santana era quien no tenía miedo de nada y si debía tomar duras decisiones lo hacía, además de su talento sus bromas se hacían de a poco famosas por todos lados, también Quinn se hacía notar su trabajo era impecable y aunque algunas veces sus emociones le habían ganado la batalla su talento era indudable.

-No, estoy agotada, además las pesadillas me mantienen alerta cada noche – decía la rubia después de una larga jornada atendiendo a varios pacientes.

-Por eso debes salir a distraerte, además nunca entiendo tus pesadillas.

-Es simple – se detuvieron en la recepción para firmar unos papeles – en cada una de ella Rachel me dice que sea fuerte y que se tiene que ir…es horrible.

-Buscaremos la forma de que todo eso termine…anda vamos nos tomamos un trago y vamos a casa te lo prometo.

-Está bien.

Grave error nunca jamás Santana se conformaba con un solo trago así que la pequeña salida que le había recomendado su amiga fue un poco más allá, el bar escogido era un karaoke muy concurrido por la gente del lugar, había mucho alcohol música a todo volumen baile y ambas lo estaban pasando muy bien.

-No enserio – decía Quinn mientras abrazaba a su amiga – te amo…te amo…

-Y yo a ti rubia, aunque llores y seas una loca bipolar.

-No soy así – la miro sorprendida – anda no es así.

-Lo es, y sabes de que tengo ganas…de bailar hasta morirnos amiga…

-Así será mañana Britt nos matara pero que importa hoy solo quiero bailar, pero antes quiero cantar San, ven conmigo vamos a cantar…

-No claro que no – bebió su trago de una sola vez – además somos demasiado buenas Q.

-Por eso mismo, ven vamos a cantar…

-No nada hace años que no cantamos…además parece que alguien ya se nos adelantó…

Miraron hacia el escenario en donde se encontraba alguien ya con el micrófono. No lograban distinguir bien así que se levantaron de su mesa y se acercaron las luces bajaron su intensidad y la música paro por un momento…

-Así las quería encontrar – llegaba Britt.

-Britt mi amor, te dije que saldríamos te prometo que no hemos hecho nada malo amor yo te amo a ti, quiero todo contigo

-Ya tranquila Sanny – comenzó a reír – solo me gusta asustarte.

-Dios te amo – se acercó a su chica y la comenzó a besar - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues miren al escenario y lo sabrán…

Quinn miro hacia el escenario ahí estaba Rachel sonriente, con el micrófono en sus manos hizo una señal para que la música parará

-Buenas noches...lo se puede que piensen que estoy loca pero he viajado miles de kilómetros para llegar aquí...bueno en realidad volví para decirle a alguien que la extraño y que quiero que esté a mi lado...Quinn sé que esperabas algo diferente de mi...sé que pude haberla embarrado con mi actitud. Pero hoy estoy aquí para decirte que lo siento que ya no quiero seguir huyendo...

_Dame amor como a ella_

_Porque últimamente he estado levantándome solo_

_La pintura salpico lágrimas en mi camiseta_

_Te dije que las dejaría marchar_

Su voz era tan hermosa, tan perfecta que la rubia solo pudo quedarse inmóvil contemplando como Rachel comenzaba a cantar de la manera más perfecta que nunca había podido escuchar.

_Dame un poco de tiempo, quememos todo esto_

_Jugaremos al escondite para cambiar esto_

_Todo lo que quiero es el sabor que permiten tus labios_

Sonreía al ver a su chica sentada en un banquillo sosteniendo el micrófono con sus temblorosas manos mientras no paraba de mirarla,.

_Dame amor como nunca antes_

_Porque últimamente he estado anhelando más_

_Y ha pasado un tiempo pero sigo sintiendo lo mismo_

La música finalmente acabo y la morena dejo el micrófono y bajo del escenario camino directamente hacia Quinn que se encontraba sonriéndole...se acercó lentamente hacia ella...

-Quinn...de verdad lo siento sé que pude haber reaccionado mejor pero me asuste.

- Que bueno que volviste

- hola - le sonrió.

La rubia solo le sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos a abrazarla...era tan bueno sentirla cerca la abrazo muy fuerte...no quería soltarla...habían pasado días realmente malos pero aquel momento fue todo lo que ambas necesitaban.

-Ven conmigo - dijo la morena - hablemos un poco

En ese momento se acercó Santana junto a Britt sonriéndole así que se despidió de ellas y tomó la mano de la chica...caminaron algunas cuadras hasta llegar a una cafetería en donde pidieron un café para la rubia...después de la emoción y la sorpresa de ver a Rachel allí todo el alcohol que había en su organismo dejo deshacer efecto así que el café la ayudaría a concentrarse y que el sueño se fuera por un momento.

Estaban sentados en aquella pequeña cafetería en la que no había nadie más que el personal de la misma...era muy tarde ya, así que después de que la rubia terminará su café Rachel comenzaba hablar.

-Estuve lejos por un tiempo ya que lo necesitaba pero no debí alejarme de ti.

-Rachel yo entiendo que necesitabas irte y no te voy a negar toda esta situación me tiene muy mal quizás porque mis días estaban completos contigo a mi lado...y entonces cuando todo se acabó me sentí pérdida...no sabía que hacer sé que está mal y que no debía hundirme así pero...

-Está bien yo te entiendo de verdad que lo hago ya que yo he pasado por lo mismo aún no recuerdo todo pero voy bien al menos tengo una idea mucho más clara de quien eras en mi vida y eso es algo maravilloso...yo siento muchas cosas por ti no sólo atracción...sino que me siento en paz a tu lado... Me haces sentir en paz... De alguna forma tú logras tranquilizarme y el mundo no parece tan aterrador.

-Ves por esa hermosa personalidad que tienes se me hace tan difícil alejarme de ti -le sonrió.

-entonces no te alejes por favor vamos a darnos la oportunidad de ser felices yo realmente te quiero a mi lado y el tiempo lejos de ti me hizo darme cuenta de todo lo que siento por ti...

-Claro que quiero eso Rach enserio gracias

-Gracias a ti Quinn por todo lo que me das.

Por diversas situaciones en la vida podemos llegar a alejarnos de la persona que nos hace feliz eventualmente y si no era amor, o no era la persona adecuada para ti las cosas vuelven a la normalidad y tú sigues con tu vida...pero existen personas que nos cuesta superar quizás por todo lo que nos dieron o por los motivos de la separación hay personas que a pesar de todo vuelven a nuestra mente...


	21. Chapter 21

Aviso

Yo lo siento mucho pero debo dejar ahí la historia por un tiempo no estoy muy bien y he perdido las ganas de escribir y ustedes no merecen ver eso así que debo irme ahora, prefiero decirles que sucede y porque tengo que alejarme...o al menos darles una explicación ya realmente necesito sentirme mejor y escribir no me ayuda así que regresaré cuando todo vuelva a tener sentido. Por ahora las cosas no van bien así que debo tomarme un tiempo.

Lo lamento mucho para quienes estaban pendientes debía historia.

Twitter: DCimaginegirl90


End file.
